Underleague
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Here we are we made it. The Underleague, the most difficult challenge for any pokemon champion out there. 8 Gyms, 4 Elite members, 1 ultimate pokemon master. Their latest opponent? A...ten year old kid, without a license and and little eevee...Um is-is this normal? Oh, so your Frisk and you literally fell down here? Well in order to get out you have to go through the league. Sorry
1. Chapter 1

Underleague

Chapter 1

 **Author Notes: A new story! To add to our other million series lol. We don't own Pokemon or Undertale!**

 _Sen: Dammit Mako...you stole poketale...that title would've been perfect for the story~_

 **Mako: Too bad, that's going to stay for the sake of my pokemon/fairytale stories~ On with the show.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Pokemon, wondrous creatures that come in all shapes and sizes living alongside humans here on earth. They're friends, allies and partners in this beautiful world.

Humans with licenses to train and care for pokemon called trainers and pokemon themselves work together as a team, fighting against others in a series of competitions known as battles.

However there is a place hidden away from the rest of the world. A mystical realm where the greatest of champions go when deemed worthy to prove their strength, the Underground a secret society of hardcore elite pokemon masters. Only the best of the best can come here.

Here, a paradise of intense training and battling, on top of the rare pokemon that dwell in this unusual environment. For centuries people all over have desperately searched for this great challenging group of masters.

One day, a lone child along with her pokemon companion will find the very place millions have failed to discover. Becoming a legend known throughout time and space...

 _This is her story..._

She was running at a fast pace, she was excited, she was determined. Behind her was her partner, a cute little fox, it's brown and white fur blending into a blur as it keeps up with the ten year old child known as Frisk.

 ** _Eevee the fox pokemon, a strange little creature that with it's unique genetics can adapt to any environment._**

Today was Frisk's birthday, her tenth to be exact. The day where she could start her pokemon journey as a licensed trainer, and she was as determined as she could be to make the best of her newfound adventure.

To be honest she hasn't had the best life for children her age. For the past five years she's lived in an orphanage, her parents having abandoned her long ago. Her new home was often crowded, as many took residence there, and it wasn't the kindest of places either.

But she made do with what she had, grateful that she had a roof above her head, three meals a day and a bed to sleep in. For so long though Frisk has desired a family, something she just couldn't find, no one wanted her, so often she was lonely.

It didn't help that she was rather shy. Often she would be found at the local town library, reading away facts about pokemon. At some point she even found a book on sign language, granted no one knew what she was saying, but she could communicate if she truly wished to

However Frisk never bothered speaking to anyone, because no one wanted to talk to her. Many people considered her an antisocial mute, of course she never bothered to correct them since it was somewhat true.

Still, it hurt knowing people didn't like her, how often they teased the daylights out of her muteness, she lost count. Two years ago her isolation changed when she stumbled upon a baby eevee out in the middle of a forest.

 _It's cries caught her attention, as she was in the forest crying herself due to bullying. Stopping her tears she found the bundle of fluff in a little hole in a tree trunk, it had been abandoned._

 _The connection between the two was unreal, Frisk couldn't help but relate. No parents, no friends, all alone in this cold world. At first when the young child approached the eevee skidded away in fright._

 _Fearful of the intruder, it watched with suspicious eyes as the girl went to her knees, pulling out from her baggy shorts pocket some food. Hesitatingly eevee stepped forth, its hunger overpowering its instincts to run._

 _Gingerly it took the oran berry that was outstretched in Frisks palm. From then on for the following weeks to come, Frisk returned to the forest, searching for eevee, leaving food and water._

 _Always did it come for her, and it soon began to follow her around everywhere. Their bond grew as their interactions continued, becoming inseparable, for the first time in so long, neither felt so alone._

 _Eventually Frisk decided to nickname the tiny fox, calling it Eve. Frisk wasn't good at names, but wanted something cute for her female pokemon friend. Naming her Eve just felt right. Of which 'Eve' decided to shower her newfound family with kisses and cuddles._

Now they start on their quest, searching for the professor of this area. Professor Pine, a man of great knowledge and compassion. He was infamous throughout the world.

Frisk wasn't sure what she wanted to do with her life, however what she did desire was exploring, meeting new people and pokemon, taking in the sights of the world around her. And what better way was becoming a trainer?

Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned, as Frisk was never the best with directions. She soon found herself and her partner Eve lost. They were atop of a mountain. Specifically Mount Ebbot.

A dangerous place, known for people vanishing without a trace or people going there to commit suicide. It was a bad omen to be here, even by accident. Usually a man stood guard at the entrance to the mountain.

For some reason though...he was no where to be found. Further leading Frisk to explore the area. Clouds were growing, taking over the sky and bringing this dark, ominous vibe.

Frisk couldn't stop her screech when she heard a ferocious growl behind her. Eve took position in front of her master, snarling at the unexpected company. It was a rather large bear pokemon.

 ** _Ursaring the Hibernator Pokemon. These pokemon can be very territorial, and will often mark trees that have tasty berries or fruit._**

It roared, further scaring the two, immediately Frisk picked up her pokemon friend, running away from the big grizzly. It gave chase, sprinting on all four paws to gain more speed.

Her mind was blanking as she continued fleeing. Ursaring was gaining at a startling pace, it would not be long before it caught up. She was so panicked, terrified for the life of both her and her friend. Not realizing the vines on the ground below her feet, she tripped falling into a hole.

Both her and eevee shrieks echoed the deeper they fell, before cutting off abruptly. The ursaring stopped short of where the two fell, grunting and huffing as it satisfyingly saw them out of its territory. It stalked off, going back home where it belonged.

While the ten year old fell to her doom, a man was walking, humming a happy tune. This was the mountain ranger, his job was to prevent people from climbing the mountain, now usually he was loyally standing at his post.

But he found himself needing to go to the bathroom, he left for only a few minutes. It was just enough time though, for the child to fall into the depths of the Underground. The toughest pokemon league ever created. When all Frisk wanted, was a license from Professor Pines to start her journey.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: I hate this intro...I really hate this starting chapter...**

Sen: Come on Mako, it's not that bad. Don't be so hard on yourself

 **Mako: Sigh...let's hope it gets better as the series go on. Thank you all for reading, hope you guys like this series, and please feel free to fav/follow/review as we always appreciate your support. Also for the record these pokedex entries are basically from the sinno book that i reworded to simplify the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Underleague

Chapter 2

 **Author Notes: Here we go, chapter 2~ Already we have people taking an interest into this story!** Comprehensible **is our first reviewer! In addition** The Rude Girl **and** KnightsKing **reviewed!**

Rikudou no Shinju **faved and followed!** deadlyswarm **followed. That is so awesome!** **Sen and I don't own Pokemon or Undertale**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The sounds around her was faint, she couldn't even see. All Frisk wanted to do was go back to sleep, she hurt all over. **"Eee-Evee!"** The cry of her partner woke her up. Snapping her eyes open, she took in the sight of white and brown fur.

With relief Frisk took the little fox into her arms, snuggling into her warmth. Looking around, Frisk found she was in some sort of cave, far, high up into the cavern, she saw a tiny hole of light.

Leading to where she originally fell. Scared, hurt, a sniffle escaped the child, tiny tears left her eyes, worrying her eevee. This wasn't the adventure Frisk wanted, she didn't even have her license.

Now she was down here, no one knew where she was, actually...she doubted anyone would care about her, in fact the reason she left for her pokemon trainer adventure was to get out of the orphanage...

Because she knew, she would never get adopted, no one wanted her. So she cried, her emotions finally bursting free of their contained cages. Surprisingly enough though, someone heard her agony. Someone came.

 **"Oh my...what a poor innocent dear."** Frisk and eevee both look up, seeing an elder woman, about forty years old, with white hair flowing down to her shoulders. She was very pretty, wearing a long purple dress.

Her kind, wise red eyes crinkling in confusion as well as concern at the pair. She kneels down, sighting for any open scrapes, clicking her tongue at the apparent bruises on the childs flesh. **"Are you alright my child?"** Nervously Frisk nods her head.

This lady wasn't like anyone else she's ever met before, there was this aura...surrounding her. Full of peace and compassion. **"Good I'm glad, where did you come from?"** She wanted to reply, to answer the question, however her voice was paralyzed.

Unable to speak. And she began getting frustrated with herself. **"Can you not speak little one?"** Tearing up again Frisk nods, her eevee companion rubbing at her masters side. The aged lady stands up offering her hand.

 **"Why don't we go to my home, there I can apply some healing ointment onto those bruises, and perhaps get you and your pokemon something to eat?"** Hesitantly Frisk places her tiny tanned hand into the big outstreched one before her.

She was warm. **"My name is Toriel."** The little girl sent Toriel a shy smile, tightening her grip. **"Let us go."** Eve hopped onto her partners shoulder, placing her bushy fur all over the now giggling childs face.

Her brown hair getting messy in the process. Toriel couldn't hold her laugh, she was glad to see the mysterious child feeling better. Throughout their walk Toriel took to being Frisk's guide and protector very seriously.

Not too many people lived here in what was called the _"Ruins"_ but the people who did were rather edgy and rambunctious, always wanting to battle. What shocked her though was the child's confusion and lack of understanding when it came to battles. A young girl with a whismur came along.

 _ **Whismur the whisper pokemon. Usually it is very quiet and only murmurs, but when frightened or in danger its volumes rises to high shrieks.**_

wanted to challenge Frisk, but all she had done was tilt her head in confusion, her face scrunched up in thought, before shaking her head back and forth. Disappointed, the challenger just left.

 **"My child...do you not know how to battle?"** Her reply came as a sheepish shrug. This whole time Toriel had believed Frisk had been told to come here by Professor Pine and had simply injured herself while traveling.

Now though...this changes everything. **"Oh dear...I had believed that you came here to challenge the Underleague."** Frisk frowned, she had never heard of it. Wanting to communicate more, Toriel asked one of the neighbors for a pad and paper. **"What happened to you?"**

Her handwriting was rather sloppy, big stuttering letters. ** _'Was chased by a bear pokemon and fell.'_** Shocked and speechless Toriel just stood there, reading the passage over and over.

Suddenly Frisk was enveloped into a hug, startling her for a moment, but then she relaxed, gripping onto Toriel's dress. **"I'm so sorry that's happened to you. How old are you? Heh, I don't even know your name, could you tell me?"** Shakily she wrote her name and age.

 ** _'I'm Frisk and I'm ten years old. I was supposed to see Mr. Pine to get my license. I got lost though.'_** Her heart went out to the child, Toriel was filled with determination. She would help this sweet little girl. "Well in that case, let's go to my home where I can officially license you." Frisk's eyes popped open.

Quickly she replied to the statement. ** _'You can do that?'_ ** With a wink Toriel giggles, waving her hand about. **"Oh you'd be surprised, back in the day I was quite the pokemon professor. Though I'm retired, I still have the equipment, and the authority to license trainers."**

There was a twinkle in those aged eyes, one that sparked something in Frisk's soul. **"Time to go to school Frisk. I'll teach you everything you need to know about not only battling, but also the Underleague itself. But first we'll eat, I planned on making cinnamon and butterscotch pie. Sound good?"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Yay another chappy done(note I'm much happier with this chapter) and oohhh we got Toriel! Go Goat mom~ Although in this story there are no monsters, so it's kinda weird saying that.**

 **I can imagine this to be Toriel's personalty if she wasn't so disheartened over the death of her kids and the deaths of the other 6 humans in the game. Ok so with that, thank you guys so much, hope you're enjoying this series, mores to come. If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Underleague

Chapter 3

 **Author Notes: We're back phew...type type type, Frisk is going to school~ This is going to be fun~** Rikudou no Shinju **and** Alistar999 **thank you for reviewing~** TheSansMan **faved!** Libra302 and TheSansMan **followed. You guys rule! I don't own Pokemon nor Undertale. Also what do you guys think of the story's pic? It's so adorable~**

 **(EDIT) Also...some of you guys reviewed saying it should be in the crossover for pokemon and undertale...well i tried that, decided oh let's go see if anyone else did some stories, and surprise, it says link error every bloody time i tried getting into that crossover archive.**

 **So for the sake of my sanity and for easy use, it's staying as just an Alternate Universe in undertale and I would like to politely ask that you guys not make a comment about it anymore, because i did try and it doesn't work.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

True to heart, Toriel gave the best education possible for Frisk, she was taught everything from mathematics, to reading, writing and finally battling. It was apparent that the elder woman absolutely loved children.

She was so patient and gentle as she went over how to properly care for pokemon as well as the rules to battling. A sense of pride swelled within her as she saw the young child's joy about learning, nothing like the sadness or fear that shone so badly in her eyes.

Her eevee was also growing. Her true nature began to reveal itself, she was a rather careful pokemon, and fiercely protective of her owner. Yes Eve stood loyally by the childs side the entire time. Training right alongside her.

Days turned into weeks, that became months, and progress was excellent! However Frisk wanted to know her way out of the Underleague, she knew she wasn't ready to take on such a dangerous, challenge, especially with her with Toriel, bit by but she was finding it in her heart to trust her, and open up.

That however was where her problems came. **"I'm sorry my child, but the only way out is through the league. When people come down here they're here to challenge the gyms and elite four, once you come in, you don't leave until the end."**

If Toriel was honest, she'd actually believe that Frisk was more than capable of handling the Underground. Just a few weeks ago she knew practically nothing of pokemon, and any she did learn was from self-research and observation.

Yes she was a bright child, although she lacked confidence, she could go on to be something great. One night, the topic was brought up, there was a change from their now known schedule.

Usually they'd have a nice dinner, then get ready for bed with a nice little story about snail pokemon, but Frisk was tense. Her partner rubbing against her arm, sensing her distress.

Toriel had just recommended that perhaps she try the Underleague out. See the underground society and what it has to offer. Frisk could make friends, both trainers and pokemon, find places she never thought possible.

It would be a great experience for her. At least that's what the retired pokemon professor believed. The ten year old's hand was shaking as she wrote. **_'Thank you Toriel.'_** Red eyes analyze her, wondering what's got her so worked up.

 **"Whatever for dear one?"** They were like a family _. **'No one ever wanted me...not even my real parents.'**_ Which is what made it all the more painful to hear, or in this case see what's written. ** _'I lived in an orphanage for years, I only left because I knew I was never going to be adopted.'_**

Toriel could feel tears prick at her eyes. _**'My only friend was Eve. Even though I was scared, I wanted to see the world and...find a family. Or at least somewhere to belong.'** _ Frisk looked down, staring at her notepad.

She opened her mouth, forcing herself to speak. It had been unused for so long, it came out as a croak of emotion. **"P-please...don't make me leave you. Not when I finally found a home..."**

Her lip was trembling as fresh salty crystals desperately broke through her eyes. Opening her arms, Toriel took her into a loving embrace, trying console the now grief stricken girl.

 **"I'm so sorry my dear child, I never meant that I would toss you away. I only thought that it'd be best for you to enjoy life. You're like a daughter to me, please don't cry little one. You do not have to leave if you don't wish to."**

Some time passed before Frisk managed to calm herself, her internal fears didn't fade though. Even as she laid in bed with Eve breathing softly in her arms, it didn't help the cold from seeping into her small body or rest peacefully. So laying there she had plenty of time to think.

The young trainer in training thought long and hard. When she was at the orphanage, she couldn't wait to get away, this-this was different though. Toriel treated her like family. Wanted to BE like a family, something she always wanted.

Was she ready to throw it away for the sake of a journey? Obviously not, Frisk was scared, she didn't want to lose what she just obtained. Granted she knew she couldn't stay forever, if she had the choice she would, but it was unlikely.

All pidgey's leave the nest when its their time to move on. Maybe her adopted mom did not want her anymore? Immediately that thought was erased, it was a silly concern. Toriel loved her to pieces.

She was told so on multiple occasions that she was always welcome into the elder lady's home, how nice it was to be here with company. However from a teacher's point of view, her mom thought she was ready to search and learn in a way that can't be studied into books.

Down the hall in another bedroom, Toriel was thinking similar thoughts to her new found daughter. Staring at the ceiling with a small frown on her face, she just couldn't understand why Frisk didn't have the faith in herself to do well.

Toriel has seen many trainers, met several children and experienced so much in her life. And it has been a long time since she's seen someone like Frisk, in fact she reminded her of her eldest daughter Chara.

Both were very bright, beautiful young ladies that showed a lot of heart and talent. They were capable of changing the world for the better, unlike Chara though, Frisk lacked the confidence and self-esteem she needs to do great.

She was so afraid and broken. Something had to be done, otherwise the talents and potential the ten year old had would never properly develop and grow as it should. Shrilly ringing broke her out of her thoughts before it could escalate further.

Gingerly she reached her phone over on the nightstand. Politely answering the phone. **"Hello? This is Toriel."** On the other line she heard a familiar voice. **"Hey mom! It's me~ How are you?"** A big smile graced her face.

 **"Hello dear. I am well, things have gotten a bit busy, but it is always wonderful to talk to you. What about you?"** They talked for what seemed like hours, Toriel always looked forward to her children's calls.

At one time she had lived the perfect life, lovely children, a wonderful husband, a peaceful home and pokemon living in harmony. That happiness never lasted, no matter how much she wished for it, the days dragged on in the underground society.

Small organizations of people took to harming both people and pokemon in the hopes of taking control, arguments between Toriel and her spouse escalated to full on quarrels, neither of them were happy, on top of being stressed from their daily duties. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore, she left.

Her son and daughter visited from time to time, however they were growing older and had their own destinies to fulfill. So she spent her days somewhat in isolation, very few people lived in the Ruins.

And despite the separation, Toriel still had a job to do, she was the first test to all who come down to partake in the Underleague. As much as Toriel wanted to challenge Frisk and show her how worthy she was to enter.

It would clearly end in disaster, as she is still very young and inexperienced, afterall the average age of people sent down by Professor Pine is at least sixteen years of age, the age of independence, where life was their teacher and protector.

Sending young Frisk out there, where she could get hurt, lost or worse run into those terrible organizations, it was unbearable to think of. An idea hit her so to speak, while saying goodbye to her sweet son.

 **"Asriel honey...I am rather curious, do you have any future plans or challenges?"** The sounds of shuffling papers caught her attention, he clearly must've been checking his schedule. **"Um let's see...no. Looks like I don't have any challengers, if there was Dad would let me know, why?"**

Despite the scowl on her face at the mention of her ex, she was delighted with his lack of news. **"Excellent~ My son I have a request for you. You see there is a young child staying with me at the moment and -"** He is told Frisks story, a spark of interest took form.

Not too often did his mom ask for favors, as she always was a free willed soul. Preferring to do everything herself. **"Would you be willing to come over and guide her through the Underground when it's time?"**

The request was weird, but also sounded like a ton of fun. **"Can do~ I'll start making my way there in the morning, I should be there in a couple days. I'll help in anyway I can! Love you, see you soon~"** She gives her farewells as well, before hanging up, steeling her heart for what's to come.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Alright this is getting somewhere...too bad Sen and I keep getting ideas about this story...where were these brainstorms weeks ago?**

 _Sen: Head...hurts...ideas that can change the story...that can be just as good._

 **Mako: Well guys thank you all so much for reading! If you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as we are seriously grateful for any and all support! Tchao for now guys~**


	4. Chapter 4

Underleague

Chapter 4

 **Author Notes: Another day another chapter. Which is going to be epic~ Asriel is in this yay!~ Time for the latest shout outs~** cooldragonslover8hd1711 **faved!** PurpleLines **followed!** BadDRUMMERboy15, deadlyswarm **thnx for your reviews!**

 **You guys really seem to be digging this series and I'm right there with ya~ I do not own pokemon or undertale. Now let's get this going~**

EDIT: PLEASE READ!

 **We need your help! Sen and I (Mako) are so undecided on what eeveelution Eve the eevee should turn into that we've decided to do a poll for the series!**

 **Please both review and check out our poll to vote(let us know if you already voted with the poll) which eeveelution Frisk should have! Thank you all**

 _3rd P.O.V_

That morning he woke up to the brightness of the sunlight peaking from the cracks of the surface cavern. With a relaxed yawn he stretched his arms over his head, getting a nice satisfying crack in the process.

It was going to be an exciting day! Today he was off to go see his mother and the new trainer she's been Tu-Torieling~ Asriel chuckled to himself, he definitely inherited his moms humor.

His poor dad. Yeah, his poor dad. He's been so...sad since his mom left, the two used to be so happy together, but things fell apart and they separated. He wished they would at least try to be friends again, if not get back together.

Trying to shake the depressing thought away he goes through his drawers, picking out some clothes for his journey. He'd be going through serious climate changes to get to the Ruins. He needed to be prepared.

Asriel was fifteen years old, and he's learned much here in the underground, he's practically a pro at this point, though he never really cared about rankings or the like. Just going out there and enjoying life seemed more important to him.

 **"Son? Are you awake?"** The young teen had just finished getting his shirt on when his father entered, a smile on his face. Asriel looked like both of his parents, with his moms silver white hair and his dads green eyes.

He was pretty tall too, compared to other people down here at least. **"Howdy dad~"** His old mans smile growing all the more. They both had quite the southern vocabulary. **"Going off somewhere?"** Together they walked down into the dining room.

Breakfast already set. They sit down, chomping down on pancakes with cherry berry sauce. **"Yeah, going to visit mom today, she had a favor to ask me."** Asgore's eyes glittered in sadness, despite the fact he tried to hide it, it was clear to his son that the separation still hit him hard.

It hit all of them hard. **"Oh I see. Remember to be careful, the Ruins are quite the trip from New Home."** The boy nodded in understanding. Even though he's already completed his journey and knew this place like the back of his hand, it was still a pretty dangerous place.

A couple beats distracted the two from the conversation. Asgore watched amused as his child checked his phone, still getting used to the thing. It had been a birthday gift from his mother, they thought it would be fun if both of them tried learning together.

His birthday happened right before the trouble with that secret organization sprang up. **"Anyone important?"** It had to be, afterall the boys smile grew bigger then it had been in a long time.

 **"Yeah looks like I'm taking a detour. Chara wanted me to stop over, sounds like she's got a pokemon she wants me to watch over and take care of for a bit."** His dad sipped his tea, unable to contain the pride he had. **"That's wonderful. Be sure to call me when you arrive at your mothers."**

With a hug and kiss, young Asriel grabbed his things and proceeded his way to Hotlands. It was to be blunt...hot there. The weird thing about the underground was the wide range of climates and habitats.

Being underneath a mountain and literally digging and making a region certainly was unusual. However here there was even lava underneath the platforms they built. Making the humidity and heat that much more unbearable.

So he was fast, quickly making headway into the city. His sister Chara though not related by blood was precious to him, only a couple months younger then him, they had started their pokemon journey together.

She was a tough cookie, never letting anything stop her, always determined to accomplish her big dreams. She wanted to create a care for pokemon building, one that took in abandoned or ill pokemon and raise them to their fullest potential.

When she was a child she ran away from her biological family and accidentally fell into the underground, there she met the Dreemurs family who raised her like she was their own. She told Asriel when they were younger, that when she was big that she would never let any pokemon suffer like she did.

Often times she would state that they deserved to be given the kindness, care and most importantly the respect they needed, and she succeeded with her goals. Now having several little love and care buildings called 'Chara's Kare Union' all over the Underground.

Yeah she gained her adopted fathers lack of creative names. However she was very smart and resourceful, her ingenuity got her very far despite the young age of fifteen. Every once in a great while she would ask her family to visit and have them help out.

Of course she was always busy, so time to just chit chat and relax wasn't really there. So Asriel was always happy seeing his sister. She was there waiting for him in front of MTT resort. Wearing a tank top and shorts.

Her short chestnut brown hair pulled into a pony. **"Hey bro. Been awhile huh?"** She smiled, accepting his hug. **"You got so big Chara!"** They went in together, as he headquarters was right in the center of the hotel.

 **"Same to you, if i didn't know any better, I'd say you're not the same cry baby I always protected as a kid."** He blushed, she still refused to let it go to this day, and much to his dismay he still hasn't changed in that department.

So to save face he decided to change the subject. **"You mentioned wanting me to do something important, what was it?"** Reluctantly Chara didn't protest to getting down to business. Making a mental note to tease her brother later.

They entered the CKU, surprising the attendant. **"Welcome-Oh hello Miss. Chara!"** The poor woman's nerves were standing on edge, it wasn't often the owner of CKU would enter, let alone with other people.

Given a polite wave, the poor worker was put at ease as she sinks back into her seat. Trying to focus on her paperwork. Chara and Asriel enter into one of the many backrooms. **"Not too long ago we received a pokemon that is rather...unique..."**

It was then they heard a series of shoutings and curses. The siblings entered seeing a talking...sunflora? **"Ugh get away from me you idiots! Dieeeee~"** The staff were running from the crazy pokemon.

However he stopped the moment the new arrivals entered. **"Asriel...meet Flowey, Flowey the Sunflora. I need you to take him in and give him a little tlc."** To be honest, this didn't surprise Chara's brother.

He figured he'd be taking in a pokemon, but not only was this the first he's ever met that could talk, this also was the first...murderous pokemon he's encountered. Which...scared him.

Flowey was rather intimidating, especially when he sneered at the two **. "Well well if it isn't my new 'master' hahahahahaha. I'm Flowey, Flowey the sunflora. Nice to meet cha. Not!"** What a mean pokemon. **"Think you you can handle him bro?"** It was a good question. Could he?

 _Elsewhere..._

 _ **'Where are we going Mo-Miss. Toriel?"**_ The elder smiled affectionately of the curious child. **"We're going deeper into the Ruins my child. A lot of children your age are doing battles and training for when they eventually go to take on the league."**

It was clear to see from the look on Frisk's face that she didn't like where this little field trip was leading up to. **"As I mentioned last night, you don't have to leave if you don't want to. However I think doing battles would truly help you see what being a trainer is about, as well as improve your bond with Eve."**

Hearing her name, the little fox puffball cried out, nuzzling against her owners hand. Making the little girl smile and cheer up a bit. The rest of the journey was in content silence. Although the closer they came to their destination, Frisk began to get more and more nervous.

Becoming all the more when she saw a huge amount of kids, varying in ages running around. **"Ah Ms. Toriel! It's so good to see you~"** The woman in question chuckles. **"Hello Mrs. Hopp. Oh is that one of your students?"** Beside the aged teacher with pale green hair was a boy.

He looked about fourteen years old. Really pale skin, dull gray hair a bit sloppy underneath his cap with light blue eyes . Blue and black headphones were secured nicely around his neck, a puffy blue vest, white t shirt, and black jeans.

The poor guy looked very...sad. **"This is Napsta B. Look. He prefers being called by his full name. Napstablook."** Not saying a word, he nodded in greeting towards Toriel and Frisk.

Both who smiled lightly at the young trainer. Frisk writing a greeting to him. _ **'Hello!'** _ Shyly he backed away a bit. Mrs. Hopp clapped her hands together. **"Napstablook, this is Frisk. She's here with a friend of mine. Why don't you say hello back?"** He hesitated, not really used to kind smiles.

 **"Hello...nice to meet you."** Napstablook's nervousness ebbed away a bit after seeing the little ten year old smile grow larger. _**'Nice to meet you too!'**_ Toriel was pleased, quietly she and her friend conversed while the two children started conversing.

Eve was in heaven as she was being caressed and petted by her owner and the older boy. Adoring the attention _ **. 'Do you have a pokemon partner Napstablook?'** _ He nodded, slowly bringing out a pokeball. **"I have a bulbasuar. He's really nice and relaxed."**

Summoning the grass pokemon Frisk's eyes widened in shock. The light came out of the ball dissolved into a pokemon, it was incredible. It was the first time she'd ever seen a pokemon come out.

 ** _Bulbasaur the seed pokemon. Since birth a seed grows on it's back storing nutrients. As it grows older, the seed will develop and grow larger._**

 _ **'Your bulbasaur is so cute! Are they a he or a she?'**_ Immediately she begins to pet it. The pokemon in question was laying on all fours, not at all concerned of a stranger randomly touching it. **"Um...they're a he."** Eve greeted the grass pokemon as well. Happy to meet a new friend.

Mrs. Hopp and Toriel watched on in amusement. **"Napstablook."** He looks up at his teacher and friend. **"Toriel brought Frisk so she could learn how to battle, do you mind doing a teaching battle with her?"** The fourteen year old looked away.

 **"I'm not good at battling, nor teaching, I'd just make things worse. I'm sorry."** Noticing his new friend tap his shoulder lightly, offering her support he smiled lightly. **"I guess I could try though."** Both women were excited. **"Right then to the battle arena!"**

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: Phew we've got Asriel, Flowey, Chara, and Napstablook~ Which is awesome. A lot got done in this chappy! I can't wait to bring in the skele-bros! Even though they're not really skeles anymore.**

 _Sen: Yessssss...now all I need to do is get my lovey dovey moment with those two. Napstablook x Frisk forever~_

 **Mako: Sorry no romance Sen~ Wrong story for that...**

 _Sen: *Sniff* At least it'll live on in my heart._

 **Mako: With that, thank you all so much for the support and kind words given for this story, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story, we really love it when you guys enjoy our stuff. Tchao for now!**


	5. Chapter 5

Underleague

Chapter 5

 **Author Notes: Ok new chapter, whoo boy this is gonna be intense, or at least that's what i'm thinking.**

 _Sen: Whatcha thinkin Mako?_

 **Mako: I don't know yet...i still have to type it out.**

 _Sen: I'm confused._

 **Mako: We don't own pokemon or undertale**

 _Sen: OH oh yeah! Also we still have the **eeveelution poll up!** Guys go vote for what eeveelution Frisk's partner should become! We seriously need help deciding! Go onto our profile and the poll should be right there to click on!_

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Tra la la. I am the RiverPerson~ Would you like to join me?"** Asriel nodded, smiling politely. **"Yes please. Could you take us to Snowdin?"** In his hands was his new pokemon companion.

Flowey, Flowey the sunflora. Not that he was too happy about it. The little pokemon couldn't believe he was stuck with his new _'owner.'_ It was degrading to him, Asriel was a good person and it made his petals wilt at the thought of the trainer trying to convert him.

It was sooo boring for him. Standing there on a slow, easy going boat ride to a place that's supposed to be absolutely freezing. He's a grass type, he and the cold don't get along too well.

Irritated, impatient and just in general grumpy, he starts firing off his bullet seeds. Hitting the River Guide to amuse himself. Flowey was a weak pokemon, seeing how since birth, he was labeled as a bad egg. No one wanted him, no one trained him so he never got stronger.

So his little attacks caused no damage, it did however, irritate the heck out of the boat person. **"Tra la la. Could you please stop your pokemon?"** For some reason the guide always wore a long dark blue cloak.

Shielding their identity, no one could tell their gender even with their voice. **"Oh I'm so sorry!"** Reaching down Asriel whispered to Flowey. **"You need to stop that Flowey! It's not nice to attack other people."** His pokemon grunted and scowled.

Ushering a harsh **"Fine!"** Happy once more, the fifteen year old sat back comfortably, taking in the beautiful sights of the underground. It didn't take long for the latest addition to his team to start acting up again though, when suddenly the little plant pokemon started glowing.

 **"Flowey...what are you doing?"** His evil smirk left the moment green eyes looked down on him in confusion. **"Oh! um- just-just using synthesis. Heehee~"** Our sunflora friend glowed brighter, concentrating intensely.

The teens brows furrowed in thought. **"Wait Flowey you don't know synthesis...Gasp!"** He was just in time. Reaching for the pokemons pokeball he returned Flowey. **"Return!"** Right before using solarbeam on the River Guide.

Sighing in relief Asriel laid back, resting his head on the edge of the boat. **"Tra la la that better not happen again, otherwise, you'll both go for a swim. Tra la la~"** Nodding nervously, the trainer crossed his fingers. Hoping no other problems arise on this trip.

 _In the Ruins..._

The battle for a first timer go was..interesting. Bulbasaur despite his lazy, relaxed demeanor was quite the tank, able to take hits like a champ! It took a lot out of little Eve to knock him out. His growl attack, which intimidated the poor fox didn't help matters.

Toriel however couldn't be more pleased with the results. Frisk won her first trainer battle, and was a good sport, thanking Napstablook for the experience, all while patting the two tired pokemon affectionately.

This was the kind of thing Frisk had to see and do first hand. No amount of studying would give her the thrill and understanding of being a trainer. **"Well done you two! We're very proud with how well you did with your pokemon."** If there was one thing that was important to note...

 **"Frisk my child?"** The girl looked up to her mother figure, tilting her head in confusion, eyes open with curiosity. **"Not once did you call out to Eve to say a command. I know you don't like speaking, but telling your pokemon what to do, is vital to battling."** Eve hopped onto her owners shoulder.

Patting the fox on the head while she wrote her reply. _ **'Eve and I feel...connected. It was weird, but whatever I thought about doing, Eve did. I didn't need to utter a command.'** _ Toriel gasped in shock, blinking.

She couldn't be more surprised, but now she could see why the eevee pokemon did so well for her first match. **"I see now. You two are literally perfect matches..."** A couple of rumbling sounds echoed, causing the group to chuckle.

 **"Well then it seems to be berry late! We should get home so I can make some spegtacular food."** Frisk giggled while taking her moms hand, learning early on that Toriel loved puns and jokes despite her usually serious demeanor.

If she could recall, Toriel was often chatting with someone beyond one of the doors underneath the basement. It was apparently a place most trainers go to if they successfully complete the task given by the elder lady.

But that didn't matter right now, Frisk was happy, she had a home and a mom to love her and to be loved. Although, she didn't deny that she was a bit more curious about the underground and what the other places was like.

A lot of the children gossiped and chatted about special places. **"I hear that there's a secret room that only the champion knows about. It's supposedly holding a really important treasure that could shake up the whole underground!"** She didn't really believe in their tales.

 **"Now my child, what I was saying before about you and Eve being perfect for one another is a serious and rare matter. I need you to pay attention."** Her attention snapped up to Toriel.

Giving her mother exactly what she wanted, even tightening her grip to show she had her focus. **"Now usually when trainers have pokemon, like mentioned they'd have to utter commands and interact with them for long periods of time to have a strong trusting bond...however their are exceptions."**

Glancing back, she saw her daughter nod and continued. **"When a pokemon find the trainer right for them, that matches, they develop close bonds early on and it only continues to grow. How long have you and Eve been friends?"** It took a moment for Frisk to recall. Before showing two fingers.

 **"Two years? My then it only makes sense. You two who have a connection most trainers don't have with their pokemon, are so in tuned with each other, it's like your souls are bound, are in sync. Do you understand?"** Frowning the ten year old shook her head.

And it was understandable, she was still very young and until falling down here, had very little knowledge. **"Hmm, ok, let's take the example of twins. Siblings born only moments apart. They know what each other are thinking, are feeling, without them saying it. Is that clearer?"**

Getting a nod and smile in affirmation Toriel keeps going with her explanation. **"It's the same thing with you and Eve. You two are so close to one another, that you know what the other wants and feels without having it expressed. And that bond will only grow stronger. Treasure it my child as it is a gift."**

Eve and Frisk snuggle their heads together, glad that they had each other, taking Toriel's words to heart. **"Ah here we are~ Home sweet home. Why don't you turn on the tv while I make dinner?"** Quickly taking off her shoes Frisk makes a beedril-line for the living room.

Long ago she questioned how tv reception could still be perceived deep underground, as well as cell phones, but she didn't understand much of the lecture given to her. It didn't matter though, because she got to watch and learn all sorts of things.

She saw battles and contests, cooking shows and even listen to music. It was wondrous, and Toriel was very fair to make a schedule so Frisk wouldn't just become a couch potato. Who knew what lay await for her tonight was a special news report.

 _Evil Crime Organization Members Identified?_

 _Police officers have been on the hunt for these mysterious figures going about and kidnapping pokemon yet so far there has been nothing regarding information about them._

 _However that all changed. Last night a poor woman Bunera Whiskers was attacked and lost her precious nidoran. Because it was so dark she wasn't able to give a clear description, but she did warn that it was two female individuals._

 _Undyne, both Gym Leader and Head Police Chief of the Underground has advised that all civilians stay in their homes at night, stay in groups of friends and if you find any suspicions, speak to a gym leader nearby immediately._

 _ **"Fuhuhuhu these evil people have challenged the police by attacking innocent people! I will not let this stand! They'll be turned into dust by the time I'm through with them!"** Currently other members of the force are going about and placing posters of the suspects descriptions._

 _Anyone with information should contact a Gym Leader or MTT Station. Stay safe and good night to all!_

To be Continued...

 **Author Notes: Another chapter done~ So we got our Team Rocket equals here. Frisk is developing a bit more as a character, we have valid excuse for why Eve is about to battle without Frisk talking and we still have our eeveelution poll up. Sounds like a good end for the day.**

 **Hope you all are enjoying this series, remember your words are important especially with the poll of what Eve should evolve into, because based on the eeveelution also depends on Frisks team!**

 **So feel free to show your support with favs/follows/reviews. Thanks so much and tchao for now~**


	6. Chapter 6

Underleague

Chapter 6

 **Author Notes: Here we go new chapter! AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL! This story will have a hard time advancing otherwise. If you go to our author's profile the poll should be right there up top.**

 **Edit- Ok...so it turns out that fanfiction is a dummy because in the poll editing page, it apparently gives the option if you want it displayed on the actual profile...**

 **now it's no wonder people weren't voting because no one could see it due to auto decision of the poll not being on the author's profile. But it's set up now and Sen and I(Mako) are just so so sorry for the trouble. Please vote!**

 **Ok so with that we do not own Pokemon or Undertale. We are grateful to** pikawho52, **and** otah to order **for following!** pikawho52 **also faved~** Tem, **and** Alistar999 **reviewed. Guys you are all awesome for the support! And again sorry about the screw up.** **And by we I mean Sen and I (Mako) Also before you guys get confused, we're gonna have a small flashback of last chapters news report.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 _It was late into the night in Snowdin when Bunera Whiskers decided to take her adorable nidoran named Cinnamon out on a lovely walk. The air was chilling as it always is in this mystical fantastical wonderland._

 _For once there was no snow in the forecast, of course it's the town of Snowdin. It mattered not the weather, there was nothing but snow and ice on the ground. And this was the environment that the civilians of this humble little village enjoyed._

 _Quiet, calm, peaceful, that was the life the people here lived, and thrived in. So it only made people confused, and puzzled to hear a shrilly scream from Bunera. They had police all over the underground, but they were rarely needed._

 _There was hardly any acts of violence or crime. But those times of peace and trust among everyone was coming to an end. Bunera wasn't the first victim, but she was the first of this snowy town._

 _Officer Gamy, his wife Ressa, and cousin Doggo rushed to the scene of the crime, panting heavily to find the poor woman sobbing into her hands. The leash that held her pokemon all that remained of the little nidoran._

 _There was little details Ms. Whiskers could provide. A harsh fog began rolling in at the time of the abduction, and in general even though there was no true day and night difference. There was a lack of crystal lights during this fiasco._

 _The only thing she could offer was the sounds of two girls giggling and chatting with one another. The media took to this incident immediately, and everyone all over were given a huge wake up call. Now on guard they kept their eyes peeled for suspicious character and the missing pokemon._

 **"That's terrible. To think that the turmoil within the underground has increased."** Frisk looked towards her mother, looking at her saddened red orbs. Releasing a shaky breath Toriel turned off the t.v **"Come my child, it's time to eat."** Nodding slightly the young girl stood, following her mom.

Eve was already digging into her meal, unaware of the glum atmosphere. It was a quiet dinner, neither really wanted to speak, lost in their own thoughts about the crime shown.

A series of knocking startled the pair out of their thoughts. Immediately Toriel rushed to the door. Not wanting to keep the visitor waiting, Frisk hid behind the doorway in the dining room.

Wary of the unexpected guest. Only relaxing sightly when the door opened revealing a teen strongly resembled her mom. Who took the boy into her arms. **"Oh my son you made it!"** He hugged back, it had been awhile since he's seen her.

 **"Hey mom! It's great to see you."** They broke apart, and by the corner of his eye he saw little Frisk, before she ducked away. **"So is that the little girl you were telling me about?"** With his moms confirmation he walked slowly to the shy child.

Kneeling down to her level. **"Howdy! I'm Asriel, Toriel's son. That makes me your big brother~"** His sincere, kind smile, a hand was lifted out towards her. He was careful, as if approaching a wild pokemon. The ten year old hesitated for a minute before reaching out and grasping his bigger palm.

She licked her lips slightly, feeling very nervous. **"H-hi. I'm Frisk."** It was hard for her to speak, especially to a stranger. But she had no desires to grab her notebook at this point in time.

Asriel, Napstablook, Toriel, they were all very kind and understanding to her, she had to be brave, and learn to speak again. However the anxieties and past fears crept up, causing her great distress. Seeing her trembling form Asriel spoke up his thoughts.

He and his mother spoke much into the night, telling of newest daughter's hardships. **"Hey-you, you don't have to talk if you don't want to. I want to be your friend, and as your new big brother, I don't want to make you sad."** His tone was soft and gentle.

Even though he was technically older then Chara, he never really felt the responsibility of being an older sibling. Chara was always mature, strong and confident in all that she did.

Frisk though she looked a little like Chara, wasn't her. She wasn't some brave, tough kid that did what she wanted, not afraid of any of the possible consequences. No, Frisk was a shy timid ten year old that was lonely, and lacked the self esteem she should have.

Now here he was offering her a warm hug, wanting to see her smile and not be so cautious. She accepted the hug gratefully. His white hair tickled her nose, making her wrinkle her nose a bit.

Leaning against the wall, a small smile spread widely on Toriel's face. Glad to see her two children get along well. It was a nice heartwarming moment. Clapping her hands both of her children turn towards her.

 **"I just remembered that I made desert tonight. Would either of you like a slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie?"** Two pairs of eyes sparkled at the news. Toriel was a master at cooking but the real masterpiece was her pies. She's made oran, sitrus, cherry, chesto, apple, the list goes on.

They were all absolutely delicious but no one was, absolutely no one, was truly able to resist the oddly flavored pastry of spicy and sweet. And it was such a rare treat too. Frisk knew from that pie and the greetings the two gave one another, that Toriel asked Asriel to come. The question was...why?

It wasn't too long after that, that the trio get ready for bed. Asriel due to the lack of space in his moms house bunked with his new sister. Heading off into the bathroom to change.

Eve was laying on her masters mattress with a small yawn as Frisk gets changed ready to have a peaceful slumber. **"Howdy!"** The girls jump, startled at the high pitched voice. Together they see a sunflora.

 ** _Sunflora the sun pokemon-The evolved form of Sunkern, it uses the sun(and illuminating crystals) to give it energy, and will constantly travel to find it._**

Slowly Frisk waves her hand while Eve scowled, already disliking the plant. **"I'm Flowey. Flowey the sunflora~"** His smile was big and wide, yet it didn't feel all that sincere. _**'Hi I'm Frisk.'** _ He read the jotted down greeting.

That twisted smile growing even larger. **"Golly you must be a new trainer huh?"** Hesitantly the girl nodded. Even though Toriel had taught her via homeschooling, her experience with actual trainer stuff was limited.

She just had her first battle today after all. **"Well that's swell~ Why don't I help you?"** Frisk and her partner looked at each other, unsure. **"It'll be super easy! I'll teach you everything you need to know~"**

Just then Flowey's trainer came in, in his nice mareep pjs. **"What's going on? Flowey what are you doing out of your pokeball?"** His questions went unanswered.

 **"The main goal of battling is to make pokemon stronger! And to do that you need to fight until all of your enemies are knocked out. So our first lesson is going to be-Dodging~ Bullet seed!"** Asriel squeaked in fear as he found himself hopping up and down to avoid the flying armada of seeds.

Moving too much the poor kid couldn't even return the sadistic flower. It took Eve the eevee to tackle the little flower pokemon. **"Ack!"** He was knocked out with the fox pokemon as top dog. **"Eevee~"** Finally able to rest Asriel falls onto his butt. **"Thank you!"** He sighs, exhausted.

Concerned Frisk pats his shoulder, trying to provide the boy with some comfort. **"Sorry you had to see that, my sister Chara gave him to me. He's a bit of a crazy pokemon, I'm hoping he'll calm down and be nicer as I train him more."** She hums picking up her eevee.

Standing up Asriel walks to his bed, lifting up the covers, looking up, meeting her gaze. **"Hey Frisk?"** She tilts her head showing that he has her attention. **"I got a story to tell. Want to listen to it before bed?"** Eagerly she nods, leaping into his bed, causing him to laugh. **"Ok ok wait a sec."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: And that ladies and gents is another chapter completed~ We're kinda slow with the whole story, but it's important, we're seeing some character growth, mainly for Frisk.**

 **This is going to be a seriously long story, and this is in general all adventure and discovery~ I promise that soon we'll be out of the Ruins...don't know when that'll be, but the more people that vote via poll the better. Cause then I can get more teams for the characters and such done.**

 _Sen: Mako is also doing some fan art for this story! They look awesome~ She's also sketching out a map of the Underleague. So people please please fav/follow/review to show your support._


	7. Chapter 7

Underleague

Chapter 7

 **Author Notes: Ho boy we have over 1000 views...how awesome is that? Well with that incredible achievement(on top of our screw up with the poll cough cough) we've decided to have a plot related story chapter that's also a bit of a cute fun one as well~ We do not own Pokemon or Undertale.**

 **Also shout outs go to ahem** *reads list* whitefri2z **and** Wolffang1795 **for faving and following.** Crystel the wolf, **and** The Rude Girl **reviewed with praise and comments about the series. Thank you both very much!**

3rd P.O.V

Today was a day unlike most, with Toriel humming in the kitchen as she started prepping food. Frisk curious went over the the white haired woman, tugging gently at her purple dress. 'What are we doing today mother?' Already she made a bunch of sandwiches, drinks, and a fruit salad.

 **"That my dear child is a surprise. Asriel honey, could you grab one of the older blankets from the closet?"** It's been a good couple days since Asriel came over to visit and the three have had a nonstop time of fun and enjoyment.

Asriel took his brotherly duties very seriously and was very helpful whenever Frisk was confused with Toriel's teachings. **"Here mom."** It didn't take long for Frisk to start adoring her older sibling.

Granted in the orphanage everyone was considered 'family' until adoption, but up till now, Frisk never really knew what it meant to have a true family until falling down here.

If she were honest, she'd have to say falling down a hole after being chased by a scary ursaring had probably been the best thing to happen to her. Although most people would probably look at her funny if she said that.

It was a couple more moments of Frisk trying to peek into her moms little basket of goodies before at last they were able to go out the door. Asriel inhaled deeply, taking into the lovely aroma of his mothers buttercup flowers.

Together they make short work walking through the ruins. Grabbing ahold of Frisk hands, both Asriel and Toriel guide her through the many different paths, eventually stopping at a small little grassland. **"We're here~"** The ten year old took everything.

She didn't recall passing this place when she first fell. In her defense however she was having a break down after being nearly killed by an ursaring. So she didn't really look around.

 **"Frisk could you help me unpack everything? Asriel could you clear a little spot so we can put the blanket down?"** Toriel grabbed the blanket, fluffing it and unfolding it. Eagerly her children go about their tasks.

However there was a little surprise as Asriel was moving some rocks and plucking some of the weeds in the specified area. **"Oddish!"** It's horrible shrieking made everyone yelp, Asriel especially, was due to shock fell backwards. There Frisk saw a cute little...oran berry? That could...talk?

 _ **Oddish the weed pokemon. A nocturnal plant, absorbing moonlight it travels spreading it's seeds.**_

Toriel gently approaches. **"Oh dear, it seems you accidentally pulled out an oddish."** She slowly goes to her knees, pulling out a poffin. It was hesitant, making only tiny steps towards her.

Before ripping it from her palm. It greedily munched, consuming the poffin as fast as it possibly could. A thought flashed through her as she stood up. **"Frisk why don't you try catching this pokemon? I'm sure it'd be a great addition to your team!"** Frisk frowns, her brows furrowing in confusion.

She remembers that there are all sorts of man made items used to capture pokemon, and sure Toriel gave her said items if ever she wanted to try. But she still wasn't that confident in her and Eve's battling yet. Not to mention she thought Asriel hurt the poor thing enough.

Shrugging she chucks the ball. Oddish making a sound in confusion as it gently taps into her head. A red light appears, absorbing the little blue pokemon, being sealed in the orb object.

Rolling gently into the floor everyone watches as it wiggles once, twice. Another flash of light, this one being white and oddish escapes, running as fast as it's little legs can carry it, taking cover in the thick green brush.

 **"My child, I know you don't like battling and hurting pokemon, however you cannot just toss a pokeball and hope it stays in it."** Her daughter shrugs, her face holding a sheepish expression.

Asriel took the blanket after standing up. A small blush on his face as he laid it down. Clearing his throat he addresses his sister. **"Frisk if you want...I can show you how to make catching a little easier? And maybe we can do a practice battle once you've caught one?"** His head was bent down.

Unable to see a small smile growing. She quietly creeps up on her brother, pouncing onto his back! **"Ahhhh!"** They both collapse on the now wrinkly blanket, laughing themselves silly, Frisk nodding. **"Kay."**

Huffing yet incapable of getting rid of her grin Toriel sends the two off. **"I expect to see you both back within a hour. Have fun!"** Holding hands the teen walks with his sister into a field.

The grass tickles their legs as they keep their eyes peeled. Suddenly they hear something rustling, in unison they stopped, listening intently hoping to locate the destination of the sounds. "GOON!" Suddenly they were ambushed. A little brown pokemon with an odd design was in battle mode.

 _ **Zigagoon the tynyracoon pokemon. It moves in a zig zag pattern while searching for items in the bushes.**_

Gently Asriel pushed his sister back. **"Ok here we go. I choose you Flowey!"** Frisk winced as she saw the grouchy sunflora pop out. For once he came out unwillingly. **"Why did you bring me out you idiot!?"** Both siblings frowned at his harsh tone.

 **"I'm sorry for bothering you Flowey, but I was wondering if you could help me teach Frisk how to catch other pokemon?"** There was hope in his voice, Flowey grinning maliciously. **"Sure...I'll be more then happy to help!~"** For some reason chills went down the girl and fox's back.

Poor poor Asriel however didn't hear the edge and false glee from the sunflower pokemon. A smile and a clap, Asriel was so excited, he could see why his mom was always full of joy teaching new trainers.

It brought a warmth to his chest, a swell of gratefulness and pride for his new pokemon friend. That is until he actually gives a command. **"Flowey use bullet seed!"** Frisk watches intently.

Eyes widening in shock as she see's Flowey turning around, attacking his trainer. The zigzagoon, terrified of the sadistic pokemon it uses its runaway ability. Returning back from whence it came.

Disappointment crawls among the child and teens back as the raccoon creature flees. Flowey laughing uncontrollably. **"Hahahaha! The looks on your faces~ Did you idiot's really think I would help you?"** Tears were threatening to fall from her face.

Eve was angry, growling as Frisk tried to hide her hot face. **"Flowey..."** Sighing in exasperation Asriel tries to return the sunflora. Emphasis on tries, for now that he was out and enjoying himself, Flowey refused to go back inside his pokeball.

Hearing muffled whimpers Asriel bends down to Frisk's height, gently wiping her tears away. **"It's ok Frisk! You won't always be able to catch a pokemon first time around. Sometimes you need a little bit of luck and patience. So don't cry."**

Trying to be the big ten year old that she is, she wipes her salty crystals away before taking her brothers hand. He stands up lifting his other hand in the sky as a fist. **"Here we go!"** She mirrors his gesture filled with determination! They will catch a pokemon!

to be continued~

 **Author Notes: The cuteness~ The family bonding oh how Flowey FRICKING RUINS IT! Gaaaaaahhhhh i hate him! But stay calm for I can do this. This story will continue, Frisk will catch a pokemon and soon very soon Frisk's time of glory will arrive.**

 **For now I will end it here...also PLEASE VOTE! We have the poll up now. We got 4 voters, we need a lot more to make a decision. Now remember, this is an undertale story with pokemon details, so keep in mind as to which eeveelution will be helpful.**

 _Sen: also...um this story will be temporarily delayed...seeing how I am forcing Mako to focus on another series called Assassins Hand. We got some great concepts for that series so I am forcing her to steer away from this one. So yeah all on me, THROW ME YOUR HATE~_

 **Mako: With that I am sorry...my hands are tied at the moment but I will keep working on this story. Hopefully he won't go overboard. Keep voting folks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Underleague

Chapter 8

 **Author Notes: Ahhh nothing fills my determination levels then finding some lovely feedback and poll votes.** Wolffang1795 **who reviewed and voted(for the record I spoke to them and they got a different choice since umbreon cannot be done)**

kawaiikatt9270 **and** redhoodfan **faved and followed! Which is awesome~** **Now remember guys, we have the poll on our profile. All you gotta do is click on our name** _sen whitefox mako red demon_ **on any of our stories and you'll go straight there.**

 **From there you'll see up the top of the page our poll.** **In addition please remember that you can choose any eeveelution so long as it's not _Umbreon, Espeon or Sylveon_.**

 **We have our reaso** n **s, also if you review and use the poll please let us know if you did both, just so we keep the votes fair~ Now with that we do not own Pokemon or Undertale.**

 _Last time on...Underleague!_

 _Hearing muffled whimpers Asriel bends down to Frisk's height, gently wiping her tears away. **"It's ok Frisk! You won't always be able to catch a pokemon first time around. Sometimes you need a little bit of luck and patience. So don't cry."**_

 _Trying to be the big ten year old that she is, she wipes her salty crystals away before taking her brothers hand. He stands up lifting his other hand in the sky as a fist. **"Here we go!"** She mirrors his gesture filled with determination! They will catch a pokemon!_

 _3rd P.O.V_

Things...didn't go so well as Asriel hoped as he walks back over to his mom, hand in hand with his sister. Granted he did catch some new pokemon that he couldn't wait to shower with love and care.

But Flowey...didn't make the experience as pleasant as it should've been. Eventually he saw his mom come into view. **"Oh welcome back my children! How did things go?"** He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

How on earth was he going to tell him mom about what happened? Welp he decided to start at the beginning. **"Funny story mom...you see we had some small issues..."**

 _Flashback~_

 _It didn't take long for them to run into another pokemon. It was a another plant like pokemon, about the same size as an oddish, but had a darker color. Looking like an acorn._

 _Seedot the acorn pokemon. Seedot tend to be mischievous pokemon, pretending to be actual acorns and scaring unsuspecting pokemon and trainers_

 _A cute little pokemon, Frisk should've been excited running into it with her big brother. However she found herself only remaining sad as Flowey continued to harshly sneer and make rude comments about Asriel._

 _Eve was practically held back in her trainers arms so that she wouldn't bite off the sunflora's petals as revenge. Asriel summoned another pokemon to come to his aid. Not wanting a repeat of the Bullet Seed Dance he tossed a pokeball into the air. **"Come on out Sableye!"**_

 _Sableye the darkness pokemon! Sableye loves dark caves, with their diets consisting of gemstones. It is said that due to this diet their eyes adapted and morphed into said gemstones._

 _At first glance this little gremlin like pokemon was a bit creepy with it's wide grin and hunched over form. Frisk watched intently as he swayed, listening intently to his master's command. **"Ok sableye use scratch!"** He lurched moving at quick speeds, catching the seedot off guard._

 _Right in the seed pokemons face, sharp claws nailed into it, sending it rolling back. Sableye was a couple levels higher then the grass type, so it's health steadily dropped. Here Asriel showed Frisk as handy addition to the Ex Machinas._

 _A device that had many attributes that the child recall Toriel vaguely teaching her about. She knew it had the pokedex which was basically an automatic tracker of pokemon species she's encountered and caught. Then there was the phone adapter which doesn't let her do texting._

 _It even connected to the pokemon center boxes all over the Underground. So she could switch out pokemon and store important items. Technology was amazing. **"Come here Frisk."** She squints her eyes, seeing his fingers press a few buttons._

 _ **"One of the benefits of this little gizmo is that you can actually see the status of the pokemon in the battle. See that little bar there?"** He paused, waiting for her nod of confirmation before continuing._

 _He touched the bar, it growing bigger and showing that it was halfway. **"That's how badly Sableye's attack effected it. It's always easier to try catching a pokemon if their bar is really low. But you don't want that bar at zero, because then the pokemon will automatically run away."** She hummed._

 _Not really understanding but deciding to just go on with the lecture. **"Another thing is status changes. Sableye use confuse ray!"** With a devilish smirk the purple ghost/dark pokemon used his attack._

 _Frisk and Eve saw the Ex Machinas changed a bit, startled at hearing a short high pitched beep. Flowey irritated covered his ears. **"What was that stupid racket!?"** Offering the trio a small apologetic expression he explains._

 _ **"That alarm indicated that there was a change to the pokemons state. Sableye's confuse ray when hit causes the pokemon in question to be confused, where they'll either harm themselves or try attacking sableye."** Seedot though seemed dizzy, tried tackling the gem eye troll._

 _Only to have sableye dodge with a chuckle. Now Asriel takes out the pokeball, his sister holding onto the technological trinket. **"Go pokeball!"** It flies dropping down, perfectly landing on the acorn creatures head._

 _Becoming absorbed in red light it goes into the ball. Hitting the ground it shakes...one...two...three. The ball stops moving, making the teen grin in triumph. **"I just caught a seedot!"** He quickly runs to it. Lifting it high above his head._

 _Frisk clapping. **"And that's how you do it. Certain status changes such as sleep or paralysis could make catch pokemon easier, but you always need to be aware of both your pokemons health and the pokemon your facing. Does that make sense?"** Taking out her notebook she starts writing her reply._

 _Showing it to him. **'Yes!'** Satisfied he releases the seedot. **"Also you can choose to release the pokemon, they won't be yours anymore and will return to the wild."** Quickly on it's little legs, the acorn scatters, heading back to the tree it hanged from. **"See-seedot!"** Both chuckled._

 _It was so cute. Frisk had her tongue out as she started writing another sentence on her notebook, before presenting it. **'Ok my turn now. I wanna do it on my own and have my pokemon be a surprise, so no peeking!'** It was the first time she showed any appeal to being independent._

 _However it lead to worry as Toriel specifically told her son not to let her out of his sight. So he tried convincing her that it was a bad idea for her to go off on her own. **"What'd you say to me gremlin?"**_

 _His attention turned to Flowey and sableye. **"Sa-sa bleye!"** The purple dark and ghost type grinning at the plant pokemon. **"Ohhh you're asking for it!"** With the two fighting, Asriel was distracted, giving Frisk the opportunity she needed to run and start her own pokemon expeditions._

 _By the time he looked up it was too late, she was already gone. Time passed on, and there was no sign of the little girl. Asriel was close to panicking, having a heart attack from fear before he felt something touch his pants._

 _He jumped, only to exhale in relief to find the young child there, tilting her head in confusion. She was lectured severely for disappearing, he felt bad for scolding her, however she had to learn how dangerous it was to do something like that. Together though, they walk back to their mom._

 **"My that sounds like quite the quest. Frisk my child I take it you won't do something so reckless again?"** Asriel watched as his overly protective mother fussed and checked the girl. Searching for any wounds she may've recieved.

Guilt welled up in Frisk's heart as she nodded. ** _'I just wanted to do something for myself.'_ ** Toriel's stern expression softened slightly. **"Your brother and I know that sweetheart, but there are a lot of pokemon out there that could hurt you. Remember how you came here..."**

The child winced at the memory. That ursaring was not kind at all. **"Not to mention there was that news report about thieves. They could've kidnapped you and your pokemon. I don't want you going off on your own again...do you understand?"**

Frisk hugs her mom tight. **"Yes...I'm-i'm sorry."** Large robed arms wraps around her tiny body. **"Good. Now let's eat, then both you and Asriel can show me what you caught hm?"** Agreed the three went to eat their meal.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Phew another chapter done~ We're getting closer and closer to leaving the Ruins...to think, over 8 chappys worth just for the Ruins...imagine what the rest of the series will be. *faints***

Asriel: Since Mako has passed out due to over stressing over this story i'm gonna finish the author notes for her. Um *reads her notes* She also wanted to say that she is very grateful for all the favs/follows/reviews and can only hope that you readers always continue to support her work.

Thank you all so much guys and as Mako would say...Tchao for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Underleague

Chapter 9

 **Author Notes:** Sansyyyy ****and**** GEManley **Followed and Faved~** darktotodile **Faved also~ And we've reached over 2000 views, that is amazing guys thank you so much. So what I can tell so far people have stopped voting, and that somewhat saddens me even though a good bunch of people have.**

 **Anyways I'll stop boring you guys with the chitter chatter. Soon we will be facing what I hope to be the final chapter of the Ruins arc...but lets see where that goes lol. I do not own Undertale**

 _3rd P.O.V_

So the lovely sweet family of Toriel, Frisk and Asriel had finished their little picnic lunch. Frisk specifically was very happy and proud of herself as she caught her first pokemon with Eve without any assistance from her mom and brother.

She couldn't wait to show them her new friend, however she didn't really know what it was, let alone what it does. Asriel didn't really feel like presenting his pokemon, especially since his sableye and Flowey constantly fought with each other.

Plus he really wanted to see what his sister found, there was a huge variety of nice low level pokemon here for her to train and connect with. **"Ok Frisk honey why don't you show us what you caught?"** Standing up she takes out her shiny pokeball.

Throwing it into the air, the two waited with bated breath as the blinding light hit their eyes. Their excitement growing as the pokemon's form started to come into view.

 _Abra the PSI pokemon. This pokemon sleeps eighteen hours a day, despite this it's still able to use_ its psychic powers even asleep and is even known to teleport to safety when it senses danger.

There is was, a... **"Aaaaaabraaaa."** It was an abra...Both Toriel and her son stared, baffled and if anything, concerned. Frisk waited with that bright smile on her face. The elder woman had to choose her wording carefully.

 **"I am so proud of you my child. You caught a rather difficult pokemon to catch, which is incredible!"** A small frown on her face Frisk starts writing on her notepad. _ **'So why do you two not look happy? I caught a really cool pokemon!'**_

Asriel sheepishly scratches the back of his head. **"It is really cool sis, the thing is, until abra evolves, it only knows one move. Which is teleport."** Her frown increases as she frantically writes her next question.

 _ **'What's teleport do?'** _ As if to answer her newfound abra disappeared in a flash, only to reappear right in front of her. She squeals in delight as the psychic pokemon nuzzles her.

 **"As you can see, it allows them to move locations instantly, however they can only teleport to the places they know. So say you wanted to return home right now, it wouldn't be able to because it's never been there."** The young child hummed, she really liked the ability.

It sounded so cool, so she whispered into the pokemons ear, asking it to do something. **"Aaaaaabra."** Suddenly the pair vanished, startling the two. **"Frisk!?"** They looked all around wondering where they were.

When suddenly Toriel felt weight land onto her shoulders. Everyone chuckled as they realized that Frisk asked her pokepal to teleport her onto her moms shoulders. **"You silly girl."** Frisk giggled, happy to be so sneaky, immediately she thanked the sleepy looking pokemon.

This pokemon when trained would be a really useful especially if Frisk was ever in a dangerous situation. However until it evolved or was given tms, it would be unable to learn any other moves.

Raising it would be quite the challenge because of this, which is why Asriel gave her her first time. **"What's this?"** Another lesson was given, as hms and tms were an odd item. As they stood for hidden machine or technical machines, they were man made products.

 **"They're used to teach pokemon new attacks that they couldn't naturally."** The one the elder brother gave was _'hidden power.' **'So Abby will be able to use something other then teleport?'** _ Her family nodded. Asriel then raised an eyebrow. **"Abby?"** The little girl nodded.

Holding the pokemon and notebook up ** _. 'Yes! Abby! Abby the Abra~'_ ** Toriel chuckled. **"But...sweetheart this specific abra is a male."** Sheepishly Frisk apologizes to the pokemon. **"We'll come up with an awesome name for him~"**

As the days go on, so increases Frisks curiosity and excitement. Toriel could see it, soon her daughter would be more then ready to take on the Underleague. She just needed to nudge the ten year old just a bit more.

For over two weeks she sent Frisk off along with Asriel. Together they trained, doing practice battles both in the wild and in the town square. With Eve and Allen(Abra) Frisk was feeling more and more confident with herself.

She was truly starting to shine, just as she should. Her quick thinking and creativity shedding through as her pokemon obeyed her willingly. **"You've been doing wonderfully my child."** It was bath time for our young heroine.

Feeling the warm bubbly water splash against her skin, she was scrubbing Eve and Allen, making them just as clean. Of course unlike Eve, Allen the abra didn't care for baths and teleported after getting rinsed off.

All the dirt and grime was coming off the ten year old. **"Frisk...I know a couple weeks ago I had asked you about going for the Underleague."** The white haired mother couldn't help but feel anxious feeling the child's muscle tense.

 **"I was curious dear...now that you've had experience about what it means to be a trainer, is it as scary as you thought it to be?"** Frisk quietly swirled her finger in the suddsy water. **"N-no...it's not..."** Eve paddled over to her master.

Making her giggle by tickling her tummy with her heavy soaked tail. **"I-like exploring. It's fun battling and meeting new friends. But-I'm nervous about leaving h-home."**

It was an understandable feeling, Toriel's gaze softened and relax. **"Asriel was the same way when he first left for his journey."** Ears perked up, Frisk listened attentively while her mom lathered her hair with shampoo.

 **"He was very shy when he was younger, always preferred reading and taking care of the pokemon we had at home then venturing out. It took his sister Chara coaxing him for him to see the world we live in."** A different time, yet similar occurrence.

 **"At first he wanted nothing to do with the underleague challenge, and only followed his sister. But as time went on he saw places, people and pokemon, experiencing miraculous events that he never could've dreamed of. Of course he always came home when it became too overbearing."**

The story calmed Frisk down somewhat. **"I could come home when I want?"** The question startled Toriel. **"Of course you can! Just because you leave for an adventure, doesn't mean you're no longer welcome. Asriel still comes over and visits doesn't he?"** Downstairs they could hear him.

Flowey came out of his pokeball again, and was causing trouble... **"Mom...if I did the challenge, do you think Asriel would come with me?"** It was the words Toriel had been waiting for. **"He might, you'd have to ask, but I'm sure he would love traveling with you."** Satisfied Frisk went back to playing.

 **"Ok dear, I'm going to wet your head again, then you can come out and get dressed."** Both smiled as warm water swooped down on the brunette, small giggles escaped her lips. **"All done~"** Gently Frisk was picked up and wrapped into a towel, it was so fluffy and warm.

Eve was just as easily wrapped up and both were dried received poofy hair as a result. **"I'm gonna go get changed and then ask Asriel!"** Pokemon and master ran out the door. **"Don't run girls!"**

Toriel shook her head with a small smile. Calmly leaving the bathroom to head downstairs. **"Well I best get my team together. It's been quite some time since I've had a challenger."** She couldn't help but glance at her childrens bedroom.

Currently the elder boy was hugging and twirling his sibling. **"Of course I'll go with you! Man I'm so excited~ I've been hoping you were thinking about changing your mind about doing! Mom told me how reluctant you were so i was worried!"** Dizzy Frisk dangled in his grip.

 **"You Eve and Allen will do awesome!"** Gently he flops her onto the bed. **"Pff stop being so stupid. She's going to get ripped apart out there. It's kill or be killed after all!"** Flowey's eyes widened slightly.

Seeing Asriel's face turn into a scowl. **"That's not true Flowey."** Said plant simply grumbled a bit, not expecting him to get riled and have such a dark expression. She pulled on his pant leg, gaining his attention.

Whatever confidence she had speaking from her family drained away as she once more took out her notebook. He hoped one day she'd be able to speak freely without it. _ **'What do I have to do in the Underleague challenge?'**_

Rubbing the back of his neck, he sits down on his bed. **"Well you know how you and me battle?"** She nods, giving him permission to continue. **"Well you do that, but you battle specific people called Gym Leaders. There's eight of them and usually they're a bit tougher then the average trainer."**

The thought of fighting harder opponents made her a bit nervous. **"Usually you have little puzzles that you need to solve to find and get a battle with them. When you beat them they'll present you with something called a gym badge."** Kindly he asked for her book and a pen.

Focusing as he tried drawing what one of them looked like. This one in particular was heart shaped with wings. **"When you've battled and beat all eight, your able to battle the elite four."**

It was explained that these four trainers were very strong pokemon experts. Even stronger then the Gym Leaders. **"If you manage to be them, then you're given the honor of battling the champion of the underleague."** The champion...

No ones defeated this person. In fact, it's rumored that no one has defeated even their first pokemon and is a mystery. No one but a few knows who this person is or even what he or she looks like.

 _ **'Do you know who he or she is?'** _ Nervously Asriel laughs. **"Nope not at all. Anyways, we need to go downstairs and meet mom in the basement. Come on."** Titling her head slightly she lifts her message up. _ **'Why?**_ ' Again he chuckles. **"Because she's the first Gym Leader!"**

To be Continued~

 **Author Notes: God its taken forever to get to this point...oh this is going to be such a long series, if it takes 11-12 chapters to at last get out of the Ruins. I love this series to death but ahhhhhh so much to type, so many plans to make T_T**

 **Ok ok enough of my boohoo blues, thank you all so much for reading and if you like please feel free to fav/follow/review as I always appreciate the support you guys give me for my work. Tchao for now~**


	10. Chapter 10

Underleague

Chapter 10

 **Author Notes:for the record i can't help but be sorry for having trouble updating, things have come up for me -_-'** **But wow we got a lot of supporters!** Gem Rose, ItsSuperNova, L3gendaryUmbraFan991, ApexAtlas, GirlyEpicness, **and** Diamondstar the Seeker **all faved!**

ItsSuperNova, L3gendaryUmbraFan991, ApexAtlas, LordofAzahara, GirlyEpicness, **and** Diamondstar the Seeker **all followed.** **You guys are awesome! I really am glad that you all are enjoying the series so far. I've done fanart for the story too! It took me fricking forever to make it perfectly.**

 **I posted on facebook but...you need to be my friends to see it...i'll figure out how publicize it soon! (If you guys type in underleague characters, i think there should be there. Click on it and be sure to leave comments on it...just be nice!) Let's go I do not own Pokemon or Undertale**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Asriel felt really bad for telling Frisk that their mom was the first gym leader. Because the poor girl was frozen stiff, unable to take even a single step forward. **"C-come on sis! It's not that bad."** Nothing he said would reach her.

Anxiety rose within her frame, she wasn't so sure she was ready. Yes she had been training and getting the full on experience of a trainer, but could she really fight against her mom? Who was practically a master?

It took her pokemon tackling and nuzzling her to finally bring her back to her senses. **"Vee!"** The cute brown fluffball stared at her master long and hard. A mental conversation passed between them.

Allen of course patting the young childs shoulder in comfort. **"Aaaaaabbbbbb!"** As usual they were able to make her smile, getting rid of some of the tension. Her brother kneels down, rubbing her hair affectionately, just like their mom does.

 **"If there's one thing you should always remember...it's that no matter what, you're never alone. Friends, family, they'll be there for you even when you don't think so."**

Her pokemon shouted their agreement, causing Frisk to laugh as she faces the staircase. Quickly slipping her hand into Asriel's, though she was still nervous, she didn't protest or freeze in place when Asriel led her downstairs.

Out of all places she expected to be, the rookie was surprised to learn that her first official Underleague battle to take place underneath Toriel's house. She had never gone to the basement before, actually Frisk didn't even know there was one.

Let alone that it was just a large hallway. It seemed that her mom had placed a large bookshelf in from of the staircase, hiding it. **"There were a few times some stubborn trainers sneaked into moms house wanting to take on the challenge, and got lost down there."**

Shivering at the sudden chill that crawled up her back, she just looked down at her feet while walking. It was a pretty long walk that just made the ten year old a bigger bundle of nerves then before with each step.

It was quiet down there, only their breathing could be heard. Frisk was barely able to swallow the saliva in her throat as they entered through a huge heavy door.

There, in the center of the overly spacious and almost empty room was kind, loving Toriel. Beaming with absolute pride at her beloved family. **"I am so glad to see you here my children. I can understand that this can be rather nerveracking yes? Asriel how does it feel being back here out of curiosity?"**

He glanced around, taking note of the marked ground and lights on the walls. Not a single thing has changed since he's been down here. **"Knowing I don't have to fight you again I feel relief."** His mother chuckled good heartedly.

 **"But I'm also super excited for Frisk! Golly this takes me back to when Chara first started her quest."** Toriel nodded, feeling the same way. Sighing, she stood tall, ready to get down to business. **"Now Asriel you'll be the judge for this battle."** Understanding he marched towards the middle of the arena.

Even though he wanted his sister to be the victor, he had to remain unbiased and take his role as commissioner seriously. **"Frisk you and I will be able to use three pokemon, one at a time, I will not be allowed to switch out, but she however will."**

It was typical regulations for battling up on the surface as well. When all three of one sides pokemon is knocked out, it will be the end of the battle. The chance of a tie or double knockout of all three pokemon was slim if not impossible.

Frisk gulped, she herself taking a shaky inhale of oxygen. This would be her first official battle against a gym leader. Despite her nervousness she stared at her mom, filled with Determination!

 **"Here we go my child! I choose you!"** Her first pokemon compared to her main team was rather low level. Not because she didn't train or just recently received the pokemon, but it was due to the fact that the it had to be fair.

Yes this league compared to all others was the most difficult to accomplish, however it didn't mean that the pokemon would be astronomically hard to battle. With all the training in the last upcoming weeks Frisk was actually around the same level.

 _ **Jigglypuff the Balloon Pokémon. Anyone who hears it's lullaby songs will instantly fall asleep. It's cute charm is much stronger then that of its pre-evolved form Igglybuff.**_

The pink pokemon bounced about happily. **"Please choose your pokemon."** Nibbling her bottom lip Frisk sent out her pokemon. **"Eevee! Veee~"** Eve was sent out. **"Okay! Battle start!"** The fox pokemon wasted no time.

Using her speed to her advantage she used quick attack, knocking the pink bouncing pokemon back. **"Double slap Jiggalicious!"** Asriel sputtered, holding his hand over his mouth to try and stop the giggles. The name was so ridiculous, he could only imagine where it came from.

Fortunately, the name flew over Frisk's head as well as the reference. If it was anyone else, they may've been distracted by the terrible pun of a name. The jigglypuff puffed her cheeks in frustrations.

Doing her utmost to slap her opponent silly. Her cute charms and attraction wouldn't work too well against Eve. **"Eve...use bite."** Hearing her masters quiet vocal command the eevee happily obliged.

Jiggalicious screamed in fear, fleeing from the fox, not that it dd her any good. Eve clamped firmly on the poor pink pokemon, dishing out a lot of damage. Eventually she couldn't handle the pain and collapsed, fainting. "

 **"Return!"** In a beam of red she disappears. Toriel was so proud. **"Well done! Now it is time for me to release my second pokemon. Come forth!"** The next pokemon was in Frisk's opinion just as adorable as the last one.

 _ **Marill the Aqua Mouse pokemon! The evolved form of Azurill. It's large tail acts as a float to help it swim even through harsh currents.**_

Biting her lip Frisk chooses to keep Eve in. Hoping she wasn't too tired to continue. **"Eeeeevee!"** Brown ears perked up on high alert. Ready for the second round. **"Pikablue use water gun dear!"** Obeying his masters command a spray of clear water shoots out.

Drenching poor Eve, sending her back a bit. **"Eve!"** Frisk watched as her fox partner stumbles back up, shaking the drip off her furry form. Exhaling, our ten year old heroine tries to calms herself.

 _'Eve is ok, she's ok. Keep going.'_ Sensing her masters concern Eve doubles her efforts, moving faster and faster, hoping to end the match quickly. **"Rollout!"** She couldn't dodge Pikablue's attack, crying out in pain as she goes flying again.

Frisk was starting to feel tears come from her eyes. She couldn't keep watching Eve getting hurt. **"Re-return!"** The fox pokemon glances back to her owner, faintly hearing Asriel call for the substitute to be made.

Limping she tries going back to her owners side, yelping in shock at being picked up. **"I'm sorry Eve, I'm sorry!"** Hoping to still her childs tears Eve licks at her cheek. **"Eeeeevv."** Eve didn't really like pokeballs, so she simply stayed by her masters side.

 **"G-go! Allen!"** Abra comes out to the playing field. Easily able to analyze the situation at hand. **"Aaaaaabra."** Frisk's mom looks at the psychic pokemon with a nod. **"A smart choice my child. Eve probably wouldn't have lasted much longer in the battle. Now let us resume."**

The battle continued, and Asriel was looking pretty nervous for Frisk, because Allen hasn't evolved, the pokemon had yet to learn a new move. Meaning the only moves that could be used was teleport, and hidden power.

Much to everyones surprise marill fell almost instantly when Allen did indeed use his hidden power ability. _'What could sis's abra hidden power type be?'_ Marill are water and fairy type pokemon, being weak to electric, grass and poison.

With the fact that the aqua mouse took a ton of damage in battle from that one attack must've meant that one of those three typings had to be used. Allen seeing his opportunity continued to hit Pikablue with a barrage of hidden powers. Forced to take the beatings until she collapsed.

 **"Pikablue is unable to battle! Allen wins!"** Frisk breathed a sigh of relief as Toriel once more returns her pokemon. **"You're doing amazingly well dear one. However I don't think you'll have as easy as a time with my last pokemon. She will be the strongest out of the three i am using for this battle."**

 _ **Whimsicott the Windveiled pokemon. Like its pre-evolved form Cottonee, this pokemon blows away due to strong wind currents. They tend to be rather mischievous wherever they go, pulling pranks of pokemon and humans alike.**_

Toriel's two previous pokemon were adorable and this last one was certainly no exception! It reminded Frisk of a little sheep, so fluffy and cute. The little girl was tempted to run to the whimsicott and hug it.

Betting it's woolly fur would be really comfortable to sleep with. **"-ild! Frisk sweetheart!"** She blinked up, curse the cuteness that is pokemon. Back in the game she keeps Allen out. Knowing he was still in good shape.

She was doing great, better then great actually. Her first gym battle and she's leading two to one. Everything that Frisk learned over the several months on top of her natural instincts has paid off fabulously.

It's been such a long time since Asriel's mother has felt so happy and excited during a battle. This is the type of challenge all trainers, both new and experience hope for. **"Fluffy Duffy use leech seed!"** Not sure what the move was or how it would effect her abra, Frisk had him use teleport.

Soon enough a game ensued, Toriel was easily able to see what her opponent was up to. Frisk was having her pokemon teleport at to several different areas, making it difficult for her pokemon to get an actual attack in.

And every time Allen pops back into existence he would use his hidden power attack. It was an ingenious strategy with the two moves the psychic pokemon had. But it was clear that there wasn't much damage taking place on her whimsicott.

Narrowing down the typage to either grass or electric. In either case it wouldn't hurt her pokemon as much as a poison hidden power would. **"Fluffy Duffy, use growth!"** Toriel had the perfect counter in mind.

With Allen getting tired for using so much of his power, he started to slow down, meanwhile Toriel kept using growth to strengthen her pokemon. **"Gust!"** So Frisk's abra didn't stand a chance against that one hit.

The poor pokemon fell to the ground, down for the count. Biting her lip and doing her best not to cry Frisk went to her pokemon, apologizing profusely for letting him get hurt so badly. Taking out her pokeball she returns him, thanking him for his hard work.

This was it, her last stand, Eve rose from her resting spot, entering the battlefield once more. **"This will be it little one."** Much to Asriel's surprise both pokemon seemed winded.

Even though Allen's attack wasn't as effective against Fluffy Duffy, the little puff ball of a pokemon still took damage for each hit. Still, it will be a close match as Eve was fatigued from her earlier matches.

A number of factors could mean the difference between defeat and victory. Time being one of them. **"Eve...tail whip!"** To the grass type it may have been a taunting move as Fluffy Duffy got rather angered with the display.

 **"Fluffy Duffy use cotton spore!"** While Frisk went for lowering defense of her opponent, Toriel decided to lower speed. Asriel could feel it, the battle was about to reach its limit. It would come down to this last move.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Author Notes: Muahahahahahahaaaaa...cliffy. Either frisk loses and trains more, or wins and goes to snowdin. What will happen? Who will win? Well we're gonna haveta wait and tune in next time.** **If you guys like please feel free to fav/ follow/review.**

 **Oh and before I forget, for those of you wondering, yes i did take down the poll, in the future it will be brought up on who won it. But thanks to everyone who had participated, I can only hope you guys enjoy what eeveelution we have darling little Eve become~** **With that ladies and gents, tchao for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

Underleague

Chapter 11

 **Author Notes: Between being sick, dealing with snowstorms, work and one shot weeks for the holidays...this was placed on hold.** NeonTheEevee, Valgreen007, tobimadaraisawsome666, TheEnderLugia, The Pokemon Warrior, IncorruptusUser, PEDAwriter **and** Citanaf18 **faved**

XxWinterFlowersxX, NeonTheEevee, vantass69, Valgreen007, tobimadaraisawsome666, Citanaf18, golegoninja123, TheEnderLugia, The Pokemon Warrior, PEDAwriter **and** TorchPhilosopher **followed**

TEMMIE **reviewed...a lot lol sorry temmie love but the polls been down awhile and i made my decision. thank you though for trying!** **Guys you have no idea how awesome this is. 4000 views and so much support...Thank you all so much, ok time to shake rattle and role, i do not own Undertale~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Frisk shivered, feeling the intensity of cold air blast into her face. Ripping right through the several layers of clothing on her small frame. Asriel was clutching her gloved hand, trembling just as much.

His mouth was hidden deeply into his rainbow scarf. He knew this part of the underground was absolutely freezing, which is why after the battle between Frisk and his mom he made sure the two of them bundled up good. But it just wasn't enough.

Fortunately Eve kept the girl warm by resting her warm thick fur around her masters shoulders. Acting much like the tall boys scarf, only warmer and alive. **"Brr...wh-why ar...re w-we in t-t-this hell?!"** Flowey regretted coming out of his pokeball.

He wasn't the kind of pokemon that liked the cold. Hell he was a SUNflora, the cold doesn't like him and vice versa. When Frisk defeated her mom in the final battle he popped out, making fun of the overly sentimental big brother Azzy.

Only sticking around to make rude comments and pick on his owner, it was a big mistake on his part as he was unaware of the frigid tundra he would be facing. **"Send me-me back already!"** It was such a relief to him for once being withdrawn into his pokeball.

Trying to snuggle deeper into her coat, she faintly feels the badge case her mother gave her. A smile crept its way onto her face, she still couldn't believe what happened just last night.

 _By an inch Eve and Frisk claimed victory, Toriels Fluffy Duffy just couldn't endure the final quick attack the little eevee produced. Bringing about her acceptance as an official participant in the Underleague._

 _Right before bed time a mini celebration took place, crossing over into the next morning with special butterscotch and cinnamon pancakes. From there Toriel helped prepare her children for the challenges that would be ahead of them._

 _ **'You were fantastic my child! I have no doubts that your journey will be one fill with fun adventures! Don't hesitate to come home if it becomes too much though. OH! Why don't I give you my number? This way you and Asriel can call whenever you want!'** She was very insistent on letting Frisk know this._

 _Now actually aware of the young lady's anxieties and fears. **'Now in order to challenge gym leaders you will have to solve a couple specific puzzles to prove your worth to them and to show that you are an actual participant. Asriel will help you if you get stuck. Be sure to make friends as well and-'**_

 _She was cut off by her son, who chuckled. **"Mom chill out~ We'll be fine!"** Toriel laughed at the teens joke, though it left poor Frisk confused. Not understanding what was so funny about his statement until fresh snow smacked her face._

Literally the moment they opened the door Frisk found herself in a winter wonderland. **"Pretty isn't it?"** It was amazing, up above on the surface it didn't really snow. It could get cold to the point where you needed layers of clothes to keep warm.

Or be like Eve and just grow fur all over ones body. But to see snow? It was glorious to the little ten year old, the trees were bare of leaves, snow and ice taking their place.

The way the little glowing stones on the rocky ceiling reflected lights off the clear ice gave a variety of colors. Smiling mischievously Frisk grabbed a handful of snow. Eve hopped off her master, while Frisk tugged on her brother, who thankfully was still distracted with the light up trees.

As soon as he turned his head around, he ended up having a face full of frozen water. He shivered and yelped. **"It's on now!"** War came as the pair faced off, throwing and dodging snow.

 **"Ack!"** Frisk giggled, glad that she was so mobile, although the moment Asriel was defeated a harsh wind blew through, causing the pair to tremble. Playing probably wasn't the best idea. **"Let's keep going."** Eve pounced back onto her master wanting to provide more warmth.

For a short amount of time it It was getting colder and colder as they continued their walk. Snow coated their vision as the wind carried it away, it was beautiful...but freezing!

Asriel practically sighed in relief when he noticed the bridge. **"We're almost towards a checkpoint. Just a bit farther sis."** She shivered, walking closer next to him. **"Ch-check-point?"** Her mouth was covered with the scarf, muffling her in general quiet voice further.

Fortunately her brother had pretty good hearing. **"We call little places to rest and stop _'checkpoints.'_ Once we get past the bridge, there'll be like a mini inn or a stand that we can stop at and warm up a bit."** The idea of warming up and taking a break filled Frisk with determination.

She quickened her pace alongside the elder boy. But then they heard something crack behind them. Both turn around seeing nothing but a destroyed twig. **"Weird...we didn't step on that, and there aren't too many pokemon over on this side of the Underground."**

Though they were curious they decided to keep walking, the wind giving them a pretty good reminder why they need to keep moving. But then they heard it...the sound of crunching snow. Someone was approaching.

 **"Children...don't you know how to greet a new pal?"** Panic was bubbling through Frisk, no one was behind them before, so many frightful scenarios were popping up in the overly anxious girls' mind.

That deep voice and menacing footsteps were overwhelming her paranoia, even the fifteen year old stiffened and halted in his step. **"Turn around-shake my hand."** Frisk's lip trembled, she was scared.

But her brother turned the both of them around, as requested. Being the brave big brother he brought out his hand. Meeting with a shadowy figure, whoever was, was a bit of the short side.

It didn't mean he wasn't any less terrifying. At least until they heard a huge farting sound escape into the distance. The glowing rocks finally moved and collided with the persons shadowy form.

Revealing a grinning man with gray hair and pale blue eyes. **"Hehehe, the old whoopy cushion trick~ Works everytime!"** Asriel laughed, he should've known it was the prankster known as Sans and highly appreciated the joke.

 **"Got us good Sans! Right Frisk? ...Frisk?"** Suddenly the trainer in training began wailing, startling both males. Alarmed the fifteen year old kneeled to his sister. **"Frisk sweetheart it was just a joke, a laugh! Don't cry!"** She hugged him tight, tears still leaking through.

Doing her absolute best to calm down, she tried to stop her sniffling, but she just couldn't stop. **"Hey kid I'm really really sorry, calm down ok?"** He felt bad, he really did.

He's had people laugh at his joke like Asriel, had people who would be bored or annoyed with him, but this was the first time the twenty-four year old ever made someone cry.

Eve growled at Sans, not appreciative of the prank either, causing him to sweat a little. **"Frisk do you wanna call mom?"** Seeing her nod, Asriel quickly took out his cell.

 **"Mom? Yeah uh hi. Frisk-well she's upset. Sans pranked us and-yeah uh-huh. Ok."** Eager little hands clenched the phone as she sobbed to Toriel. It didn't take long for mama Tori to easethe child fears.

She knew exactly what to say to the little girl. Both Sans and Asriel felt immense relief seeing those icicle tears dry up. **"Love you..."** Frisk hanged up, rubbing her snotty nose on her sleeve.

Now that she got a good look at Sans, he didn't look so scary at all. In fact after seeing his outfit that consisted of black shorts, t shirt and blue jacket and even-slippers? She was more worried about him.

The falling snow was dying out, so she took out her notebook, shuffling behind her brother. Writing a note, actually writing a couple questions, she stays silent, making Sans raise an eyebrow, though he makes no comment. _ **'Aren't you cold? Will you be ok?'** _ Her concern pulls his heartstrings.

 **"I'll be fine kiddo. The cold goes right through me."** He winks, that grin of his returning in full force seeing her smile a bit. **"We started off on the wrong foot here. Names Sans. Sans the comedian. What's yours?"** He holds out his hand towards her.

With a calculative stare, searching for anymore whoopie cushions or joy buzzers, until hesitantly she places hers in his and shakes, her other hand holding her notebook. **"Frisk."**

to be continued!

 **Author Notes: Another chapter done wahoo~ I really like where this one went, we got Sans in, we got to snowdin...kinda. Lol Sans you made poor little Frisk cry, shame on you!**

 **Teehee next chappy is gonna be awesome, because it'll have good ole pappy- boy~ Can't wait! but thats it for now, so thank you guys so much for reading, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this series and tchao for now folks~**


	12. Chapter 12

Underleague

Chapter 12

 **Author Notes; And we're back and ready to go! Last chappy Sans made poor Frisk cry and we're about to see what crazy adventure happens now~ We have** Wizpig1231, CureCaligraphy, Melissa'sHere, **and** Maxiforce **faved~**

Maxiforce, Melissa'sHere, BurningTigrex FinalNargacuga, CureCaligraphy, **and** Wizpig1231 **followed! Shout outs to** Maxiforce **who reviewed, and** Trainer Fiona **who not only review, but made fanart...yeah fanart! The first I (Mako) has ever received for a story!**

 **So for a little bit,** Fiona's **fanart will be this story's profile pic~ You guys are absolutely amazing and I love you all~As always I do not own Pokemon or Undertale! Enjoy ^_^**

 _3rd P.O.V_

With Frisk now calmed down and more open to the comedian in front of her, she allows him and Asriel to lead her to this so called check point. She really wasn't sure what to expect, but much to her relief it looked like a cozy little house.

On both sides of the place was a pole with what looked like a stars resting on top of them. Feeling them the stars were cool and smooth, they were so pretty, she was so caught up in them that Sans's voice startled her.

 **"I built a buncha these all over the Underground for kids who were going for the Underleague challenge. It was a pun of work."** Now that she wasn't so scared, she found Sans puns to be funny, though most of them seemed like a stretch.

The comedian reached over to the poles, opening the stars up. There was a tall little white string in there, she didn't even notice them before, it reminded her of those candles people would light.

He also reached into his jacket taking out...a pokeball? **"Come on out slugma."** Automatically now Frisk pulls out her pokedex, listening intently to the description of the new pokemon.

 _ **Slugma the lava pokemon. It is a pokemon that keeps moving, allowing the magma in its body to keep moving circulating nutrients. Should it stop moving it's body would cool and harden up.**_

 **"Whoa!"** It was easy to see why it was the lava pokemon. **"Hehe, people say I tend to be Sluggish when it comes to doin my job. I just _Lava_ taking naps though. Alrighty slugma i need ya to light these lanterns here. Ember."**

Small colorful flames spew out of the pokemons mouth aiming true to the little wick in the stars. Bringing forth bright warm lights of red, yellow and orange. **"Come on in kids."** He unlocks the door, letting them in. **"Wow~!"** Asriel took in the sight.

Glad to see it still looked as nice and inviting as the first time he came. The inn like place felt so much smaller to him, back when he first started his journey he felt like a pichu in a tree, everything was gigantic.

He felt so much nostalgia, he would remember him and his sister Chara living in this little safe spot for weeks. Like his mom said he didn't really want to leave home, when he was younger him, his sister, and parents lived in the Ruins, playing around and having fun.

But when they turned ten was when their parents went through the tradition of letting them go on their pokemon journey. And he hated it, at least at first. Chara was always someone who was up for an adventure so she had helped make things less scary and intent.

She always made fun of him for being such a crybaby and mama's boy. In all honesty though she understood, she was scared leaving home too. However she was always more curious then frightened of the unknown.

And with the two of them together, it made things easier. Along the way there were just so many memories made. So many friends were made and it made the both of them stronger for the better.

From the looks of it Frisk was the same way, her shyness was fading away, her caution being thrown out in exchange for the desire to see the world. Eagerly exploring the one person home with her fox companion.

It was warm, but not so much so that it felt like you were suffocating though, Frisk was more than happy to shed off her layers of extra clothes. Eve shook the remnants of melted snow off her frame, making her even more poofy then usual.

There was the main space that was like a living room, with a kitchen and bathroom connected through short hallways. **"Slugma, let's get this here fireplace goin, ember."**

The pokemon did as commanded, and in no time at all there was heat and light in the main area. **"Aaaaaaaabbbbbrrrraaaa~"** Allen teleports in front of the open flames, snuggling into the rug resting on hard sturdy wood. **"An abra?"** Asriel chuckles at San's expression.

 **"That's Frisks. She must've brought him out."** Speaking of the little girl she comes running into her elder sibling holding his leg as two little furry pals come sprinting behind her.

 _ **Poochyena the bite pokemon! These canines are known for their stubborn and relentless tendencies to chase their prey. They will flee however if their prey strikes back.**_

Sans grin went a bit wider seeing the young miss giggling now. He never could never stand tears. From what he could see, she looked like a real contender for the league. **"Cute pokemon kid. Specially _Diggin_ the poochyena."** Frisk turns to him, frowning slightly.

Asriel rubs the little dog pokemon, scratching behind their ear. **"Yeah! This is the first I've seen them! When did you catch em?~"** Grabbing her notebook she starts writing, lifting it high for both to see.

 _'But that's not mine. I found them already sleeping under the sink in the kitchen.'_

Picking the poochyena up Asriel searches for a tag. **"Is it a wild one?"** All three jump at the door slamming open, bringing forth a a freezing gasp of air and shadowy figure!

Yelping in fear Frisk hides behind her brother, Eve standing in front of the pair baring her teeth ready to fight the intruder. Asriel on instinct holds the strangely calm dog pokemon in his grasp a tad tighter.

 **Who's that character...?**

Sans smiles towards the towering individual. **"Sup bro?"** Papyrus struts in, closing the door. **"YOU KNOW WHAT'S SUP BROTHER!"** Dutifully the rather tall teen stomps on the snow mat, making sure not to get any snow clumps on the wooden floors.

 **"IT HAS BEEN A WEEK SINCE YOU DID A BATTLE WITH ME! YOU PROMISED AFTER I COMPLETED MY PUZZLES FOR NEW POTENTIAL TRAINERS THAT YOU WOULD DO ANOTHER BATTLE WITH ME. AND YET YOU NEVER CAME HOME TO CHALLENGE ME...THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"**

He was huge, taller than Asriel by a good several inches, slightly tanner skin then his brother, his body practically sparkling as he posed dramatically. **"Sorry bro, I was helping out a new trainer and Asriel here."** Now seeing his fellow pokemon lover Papyrus claps his hands in glee.

The sound was muffled slightly due to his favorite gloves. **"Oh hello Asgore's mini clone~ How are you today?"** Relaxing fully Asriel lets the puppy leap from his arms. **"I'm good Papyrus. I'd like you to meet someone. Come out Frisk!"** Nervous the ten year old leaned out slightly out from her brothers' legs.

Stepping out fully after receiving a reassuring glance from him. Eve hopped up on her masters should as Allen teleported to her side. Before she could even offer a hello Papyrus screamed. **"OH MY GOD!"** His shorter sibling walked right next to him.

Papyrus being the loud man he is was unable to truly whisper as he spoke to Sans. **"SANS...IS-IS THAT AN UNDERLEAGUE CHALLENGER?"** Sans being the blunt man that he is simply nodded with a **"Yup!"** It was just the answer the taller trainer was looking for.

Because he started hopping from one foot to another, getting more and more happy. **"OH MY GOD!"** Frisk giggled at the silly antics, before tilting her head slightly. Quickly she wrote a message. Not even listening to Papyrus's monologue about being the best gym leader there ever was.

Gingerly she pulled on the black leggings he wore. His outfit...was pretty cool in her eyes. Black sleeves and leggings, with a white t shirt and shorts, with orange lines going down the shorts. It matched well with the long orange scarf and gloves he wore.

 **"WHAT IS IT CHARA'S CLONE?"** Slightly confused with the nicknamed she paused, before showing him her note. **"HMM? LET'S SEE...'THAT LITTLE DOGGY POKEMON HAS AN ORANGE BAG. IS THAT YOURS?"** Papyrus looks at his brother, then the message, then his brother, and back.

This continued for several seconds until Papyrus swiveled around to the Poochyena, they were barking and growling slightly as they lifted the bag with a grin. Their tail wagging. **"GASP! CATCH THAT MEDDLING CANINE!"**

And so a great chase ensued, with Sans sleeping on the couch. **"SANS! YOU'RE NOT HELPING US CATCH THE POOCHYENA!"** He opens an eye to his brother. **"Course i'm helpin bro. I'm stayin out of the way so you guys can catch it."** Asriel and Frisk were still running after the dark type pooch.

Meanwhile Papyrus was contemplating his brothers logic. **"HMMM! GOOD POINT. BUT WHY WAS THE POOCHYENA IN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? WASN'T THE DOOR LOCKED?"** Getting awfully comfy on the couch Sans shrugs.

 **"Dunno. I thought it was the kids at first. Turns out to be the same one we've been dealing with."** This poochyena was quite the troublemaker. They just loved messing with the residents of Snowdin...especially Papyrus.

Breaking into his house, stealing his action figures, antagonizing his pokemon. One time the wild wolf pup even managed to get into the tall seventeen year olds drawers, and flung his clothes all over the house.

It didn't matter how hard he tried to keep his things protected, that cursed pokepunk(as his friend liked to call it) always managed to come through and take his things.

The latest obsession has been Papyrus's precious long scarf. Although right now it's the bag. **"Papyrus!"** Asriel leans against the back of the couch, panting while taking a breather. **"The poochyena made it outside! I think it's trying to bury your bag."** He gasped rushing to the door.

 **"GIVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS BACK HIS BAG!"** Frisk was only a few feet away from the gray and black beast. **"Eve...try to help."** Nodding in affirmative, Eve cautiously approached to the poochyena who was currently digging a hole.

A few moments of chatter between the two pokemon before Eve returned, with her prize, the snow covered orange bag. **"THANK YOU SO MUCH LITTLE GIRL AND FOX!"**

In joy Papyrus hugs the two, slipping his bag back on in the process. **"AS A THANK YOU I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ESCORT YOU TO SNOWDIN!"** Frisk yawned, rubbing her eyes to keep the sleepys away. Asriel cuts in, approaching Sans's brother.

 **"We'd love that Papyrus, but I think it's time for Frisk to get some rest, it's been a long day."**

 **...It's Papyrus~** to be continued

 **Author Notes: I love Papyrus~ So so much!**

 _Sen: And I love that poochyena~_

 **Mako: Haha but with that that's the end of the chapter. But after this author notes is a cute little bonus, these are just little moments that could've been in the chapter but aren't. Before that though, thank you all so much for reading! Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this series. Tchao for now~**

 ** _Bonus 1~_**

It didn't matter how hard he tried to keep his things protected, that cursed pokepunk(as his friend liked to call it) always managed to come through and take his things.

The latest obsession has been Papyrus's precious long scarf. Although right now it's the bag. **"Papyrus!** " Asriel leans against the back of the couch, panting while taking a breather. **"The poochyena made it outside! I think it's trying to bury your bag."** He gasped rushing to the door.

 **"GIVE THE GREAT PAPYRUS BACK HIS BAG!"** Frisk was only a few feet away from the gray and black beast. **"Eve...try to help."** Nodding in affirmative, Eve cautiously approached to the poochyena who was currently digging a hole.

A few moments of chatter between the two pokemon before Eve started helping the poochyena dig. **"LITTLE GIRL! YOUR FOX COMPANION IS SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING!"** Frisk sheepishly smiles, raising her notebook up for him to read. _'She is helping...she's helping the poochyena.'_

Papyrus screeches in frustration, staring at the pair of pokepals, Eve growls as she reaches into the already deep hole. Pulling out some sort of book. **"GASP! IT'S MY COOKBOOK! I THOUGHT I LOST THAT MONTHS AGO!"** Eagerly he reaches for his recipes, eagerly reading his lost masterpieces.

Forgetting all about his bag full of money, pokeballs, medicine. **"Uh bro?"** Sans is shushed, Papyrus still reading. Poochyena with a satisfied bark plops the bag right into the hole. **"Papyrus?"** He keeps reading, even after poochyena covers his prize with dirt and snow. Frisk shakes her head.

 **"There goes his bag..."**


	13. Chapter 13

Underleague

Chapter 13

 **Author Notes: Here we are back again! Last time we had my fav skeleboy in the story(about darn time if i say so myself~) Now we have a crap ton of thoughts planned out that I can't wait to write about.**

 **Shout outs to** Andonexus KotD **for faving and following~ As well as** kawaiikatt9270 **for reviewing!** **Now lets get on with the show~ I do not own Pokemon or Undertale!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The next day Frisk woke with quite the amount of tangles in her hair, sadly enough her eevee was also having a rather bad hair day as well. **"Like pokemon like trainer haha."** Asriel was up and about already, preparing breakfast for everyone.

It was not a good start for the ten year olds day as she struggled trying to tame her rat's nest for hair. Both she and Eve were going through a painful experience with a brush. It got to the point where she had to ask for her brothers help.

 **"Sorry Frisk. Try to hold still ok?"** She nodded, blowing her nose as she sat patiently. Asriel tried being as gentle as possible but it didn't matter, it was still gonna hurt. **"Man i really wish I had moms detangle spray right now!"**

Allen was currently doing Eve, causing Sans to raise an eyebrow as he and his brother enter the room. **"Geez kid looks like you've gotten into a Hair-Raising situation there."** Papyrus groaned facepalming at his siblings terrible pun. **"CEASE YOUR PUNS THIS INSTANT!"** Sans shrugged with a smile.

 **"Come on bro it's not like i'm being-Knotty~"** That groan quickly turned into a shriek of agony. **"ENOUGH! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS!"** But oh man the comedian was on a roll and was wanting to push his luck.

 **"Chill bro we just came for the MANE course that is breakfast. Once things get Mopped up we can go and Brush on through to Snowdin."** Having had more than enough Papyrus flees, jumping out the window. Luckily Allen opened it with his psychic powers before Papyrus took the leap.

If Frisk's scalp wasn't hurting so much she would've laughed at the funniness that was her two new friends. Asriel sweatdropped, pausing mid stroke, he was finally getting somewhere. **"Um...is he going to be ok?"**

Plopping onto the couch Sans sinks in, getting comfy. **"Yep."** Eve finally pounced from her spot, her fur was unmatted at last. Soon enough her trainer joined her, both eating their tasty meal consisting of yogurt, and toast.

But it led to a question, Frisk didn't recall her brother packing those things in their bag when they left. So like usual she wrote down her curiosity, showing it to him with a mouthful of food.

He responds by taking out his phone and then snapping a picture with a laugh. **"You remind me of a pachirisu with those chubby cheeks sis! I'm so sending this to mom~"** Swallowing her meal she taps her notebook with her question again.

Reaching into his pocket he takes out his pokedex. **"My Ex Machina is a bit more advanced then yours. I got a friend who updated mine to where i could store lots of stuff. I packed up the night before we left."** He then proceeded to list the multiple necessities for traveling.

Food, water, first aid kit, extra clothes, everything. She hummed as she sipped her juice. **"After you're done we can get going.** **Hey Sans should we save some food for Papyrus?"** As if summoning him, our flashy trainer leaped right back into the checkpoint as if he never left.

 **"There is no need Asgore's clone! As I already had a delicious and healthy helping of my breakfast spaghetti!"** It was an...interesting choice of a breakfast meal but no one made any comment and simply went on out the door.

It didn't take long for the surprisingly growing group to reach...a three way pathway. **"Let's see going North will bring us to a fishing spot. And moving forward heads to Snowdin, where should we go?"** Frisk tugged on her brothers pant leg.

Pointing north. Sans grinned down. **"Hmm something fishy's going on here kid. Didn't take you as someone who's Hooked on fishing. I'll Bait you'll have a grand time."** Papyrus once more losing patience and faith in his brother simply grabs the little girl.

Sprinting away from the dastardly puns. **"Hehehe, too easy~"** At a much slower pace Sans and Asriel catch up, finding their younger siblings examining a piece of paper. **"What's that?"** On the paper was a bunch of numbers? _'Call me. Here's my number~'_ Immediately Asriel crunches it up.

 **"Um...let's just forget that existed ok?"** Sans chuckles, shaking his head. **"That there is one of the fisherman's kids handywork. Often times he's told that there are 'plenty of fish in the sea."** Not realizing it's just a figure of speech. **"His pops often leaves fishin poles here for people."**

Asriel regardless stuffs the number in his pocket. **"Ok then guys, time to fish!"** Our cheery Frisk and Papyrus lift their fists along with Asriel. From there everyone took turns, hoping for a bite that didn't come from the floating pieces of ice that passed by in the river.

Well except Sans who decided to take a nap. **"SANS!** " He opened an eyelid. **"Shhh I'm sleepin with the fishes."** Everyone groaned. **"YOU'RE NOT EVEN SLEEPING!"** Both siblings saw the twinkle in his opened eye.

 **"It's a red herring~"** Several puns and screeches of torture later, it was soon enough Frisk's turn. She sent the line as far as she could. Watching the cute little red and white bob float in the current.

She waited, and waited, and waited, and boom! The bob shot under the surface of the water and something tugged on her line. **"Reel it in Frisk!"** She tried, with her friends encouraging her she tugged and cranked the wheel, bringing back her fishing line.

Suddenly something leaped out of the water, caught on the line full of pokebait. Krabby the river crab pokemon. Krabby use their powerful pincers to keep balance when walking. Should their pincers break off, they can simply regrow.

As if they never lost them in the first place. The crustacean flashes its prized claws as it lands on the snow filled ground. **"Eve."** The fox pokemon leaps in front of her master, ready for battle.

Not even a moment after Eve steps forth the battles begun. Firing several pieces of mud. **"Look out Frisk! That's mudshot!"** Eve wasn't prepared for sudden fling of mud and got hit in the face.

Whining as it gets into her eyes, the krabby was merciless, smashing the fox further with a bubblebeam blast. **"STAY STRONG LITTLE FRISK! I BELIEVE IN YOU NYEHEHE!"** Though the cold was working against Eve as she was now soaked to the bone, the mud was washed away from her face.

 **"Quick attack."** Shouting out a warcry the eevee rushes forward. Ready to pay the crab back for getting her dirty and cold. **"Shit kid, that's one smart crab. It's using harden."** It was too late though, even though Frisk's friend successfully collided with krabby it didn't get too much damage.

Remembering what her brother said she takes out her pokedex, checking out its stats. That harden move allowed it to strengthen its defense. **"Swift."** Already changing gears Eve sends her starry attack the opponents way.

Sending it flying. **"Now Frisk!"** It did a lot more damage due to it being a ranged attack. With all her strength she throws her pokeball. In slow motion everyone watches as it lands on its head. With a pained grunt it goes into a red light.

Disappearing into the pokeball. 1 shake, 2 shake, and a beep is heard. Frisk jumps clapping her hands as she runs to Eve. Hugging the soaked pokemon tight. They did it...they caught a Krabby~

Another set of footsteps catches everyone's attention. **"Well done young lady. It's not often I see too many trainers as young as you going out and about traveling through the Underleague~"** Frisk blushes as Asriel offers her a towel.

Going to wiping and cleaning her fox companion. Nervously she holds up a notebook, not too sure of this new arrival. _ **'Thank you.'** _ It was an elder woman that approached the gang. Wearing a pretty blue and white furred coat and black skirt that went to her knees.

 _Who's that character? … ..._

Her hair was put up into two braided tails. **"HELLO MISS ROSEMARY!"** She giggles. **"Hello Papyrus, Sans, oh and if it isn't Asriel too. My my what a crowd, but who's our cutie pie here?"** The white haired boy stands tall with pride.

 **"This is my sister Frisk."** Said sister fidgets in her spot, unsure of what to say. Seeing the sweet girl being uncomfortable Rosemary bends down a bit offering her hand. **"I'm Rosemary, I own a small general store in Snowdin. It's nice to meet you dear."**

Gingerly Frisk shakes hands with her, not feeling as nervous. Rose reminded Frisk of her mom, both seemed like really nice ladies. **"I like your hair."** The vocal compliment surprised the shopkeep but was flattered.

Taking a piece of her gray and purple hair and twirling it in her fingers. **"Why thank you~ I figured I'd best do something fun and feel young again and these new shipment of dyes work fabulously. Speaking of which Sans your order is waiting for you at the store."**

It was the news our comedian was hoping for. **"Awesome thanks Rose."** Papyrus narrows his eyes, not liking the sound of his prankster brother getting ahold of new material. Last time his brother bought dye, he tricked his taller sibling by mixing dye into his shampoo!

Fortunately it was a temporary mixture but still! Undyne couldn't look at him without laughing at poor Papyrus for a week since his usually pale orange almost tan hair looked like it was laced in melted green mints. It was not a pretty sight.

Especially since Papyrus hid all of Sans's ketchup and joke books as revenge. It was a pretty hellish week or two for the both of them. No matter what the Great Papyrus must stay on guard to avoid another horrific incident.

 **"-have to get going. It was nice meeting you Frisk, be sure to stop by the shop~ I'll be sure to give you a discount! Bye boys."** After a moment or two of waving goodbye Frisk takes her new full pokeball. Realization hit Papyrus. **"OH MY GOD!"**

His loud exclamation startled Frisk, but she was starting to get used to it, at least until he picked her up. **"FRISK THE GREAT PAPYRUS JUST REMEMBERED! YOU DID NOT DO YOUR VICTORY POSE AFTER CATCHING THE KRABBY!"** The poor girl was so confused.

Leading the pokemon expert, gym leader in training to explain in great detail how important victory poses were, as they encouraged self confidence and satisfaction. Our naive pokeprincess took in every word to heart.

Listening to his overly dramatic speech, watching as he showed various examples of successful poses. **"NOW YOU TRY! BE SURE TO SCREAM AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS OF YOUR VICTORY~ JUST LIKE THE GREAT PAPYRUS."** She did everything perfectly.

Except the screaming part, she didn't like talking, let alone shouting. **"HMM A VALIANT ATTEMPT! YOU WILL ONLY GET BETTER AS TIME GOES ON. NOW WHAT SHALL YOU NAME YOUR NEW FRIEND?"**

It was a good question as she brought out the krabby. It snapped its pincers intimidatingly, revealing it's extremely rash nature. What to call him. Frisk was glad she was able to figure out how to see genders on her Pokedex.

Toriel often called the device she used a pokedex, so why did Asriel often call it an Ex Machina? Trying to understand why they were called two different things... Frisk became confused. **"Frisk? You ok?"** She started seeing stars…

It's Rosemary~ (The bunny store owner in Snowdin) To be continued

 **Author Notes: Yesh~ Another chapter is done done done and i'm so happy. It took me too fricking long working on this. Hopefully updates will come faster but on the other hand, sen and I have too many bloody ideas for this story.**

 **It's hard to grasp on organizing it all. Anyways we're ending it here. Hopefully...next chapter will be in Snowdin itself! Ladies and gentlemen thank you all so much for reading. If you guys like please feel free to fav/follow/review you like it.**

 **Also special shout outs to Trainer Fiona Tchao her fanart for the stories Sen and I have done. If you guys wanna do fanart, please feel free to pm me about it as I love seeing people so excited about the stories we make. For now.**


	14. Chapter 14

Underleague

Chapter 14

 **Author Notes: Ladies and gentleman...um...aha I'm so sorry for the terribly long delay. Um got a crap ton of excuses i'll be sure to type down in the bottom author notes but for now. I don't own undertale or pokemon...enjoy?**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Things were a bit crazy for a few moments. Seeing Frisk so confused and wobbly her new little friend decided to help her. By spraying so cold water on the ten year olds face. **"Ah!"** Blinking, she rubs her eyes as she returns to reality.

Only to be held tightly by Papyrus. **"FRISK I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SO GLAD YOU ARE WELL AGAIN! WE STARTED GETTING WORRIED WHEN YOU STOOD THERE NOT WRITING ANYTHING."** To say they were worried was quite the understatement on Asriel's part.

He was doing his best to snap his sister out from the muddled trance she was in, that is, until Flowey came out for a moment. With that common malicious grin of his he bullet seeds the boy, causing him to fall into the ice cold river. **"Ahhhh help me!"** Poor guy was being taken by the current.

No matter how good a swimmer he was, there was no way he could fight the raging icy river. Sans was just about to go and help out the teen when a voice surprised them all. **"Yo! Looks like you could use some help!"**

 ** _Who's that Character...?_**

Papyrus who was still holding Frisk blinked, moving their sight towards the sound of the voice, surprised to find no one? Suddenly popping up from the snow was a little boy in a costume, or footie pajamas.

He must've slipped as he came over, throwing a pokeball high into the air. **"Go! Croconaw~ I need you to dive in and save him!"** In a flash he released his pokemon, which activated both of their pokedex.

 _Croconaw the big jaw pokemon and the evolved form of Totodile. When it bites it's prey, it's impossible for it to let go as its fangs hooks into whatever it bites into._

The reptile known as croconaw did just as his owner wanted, going into the ice cold water and bringing back Asriel. The moment he was brought back to land Frisk hugged the white haired boy tight. **"Thank you for saving me...but um, could you do something about this?"** Asriel shifted uncomfortably.

Like the pokedex entry said, the croconaw was still clamped onto the shirt, unable to let go. **"Ok croconaw return~"** His pokemon gave a thumbs up as he returned to his pokeball.

 **"Yo it was no problem! But uh hey, you ok man? Looks like you- no both of you guys are freezing!"** It was true, with Asriel soaked from the river, and Frisk wet from her krabby they were ready to turn into icicles.

Sans expression was grim. **"We need to get you guys somewhere warm, you might wanna come with us kid?"** Papyrus pipes in as he takes into the boys appearance. **"MY BROTHER IS RIGHT! YOU HAVE SNOW COVERING YOU HEAD TO TOE. PROBABLY HAPPENED WHEN YOU FELL!"**

Shivering as a breeze flows in Frisk brings out on of her pokemon. **"Ha you guys are such idiots!"** Flowey was still there, he was cold too, but he couldn't stop grinning seeing everyone suffer. At least until Eve pounced on him.

 **"Grr STOP THAT you STUPID fox!"** She snarls, butting heads with the sunflower pokemon. **"Al-ln. Te-teteleport!"** With a small whine in concern Frisk's abra went and used his psychic powers to transport them all elsewhere.

Bringing them back to the checkpoint. Quickly everyone scuttled inside and went to work on warming up. Sans brought out his slugma and had it make a fire. Papyrus meanwhile rushed about gathering blankets and setting up some good ole hot chocolate.

Asriel brings out new clothes for him and Frisk from his phone. **"Hey Frisk, remind me to have mom send me some new clothes for us. I didn't think we'd be going through our winter gear so fast."**

She hums in affirmation as she takes her belongings, heading straight to the bathroom. Eve and Allen snuggle down on the sofa. Both were loving the heat that was already spreading into the little building.

Meanwhile the young girl's krabby took Flowey by the leaves... **"OW! Let go you ugly crustacean!"** And drags him away...somewhere. **"Whoa! This place is so cool~"** Sans smirks at the little boy.

 **"Never been here before?"** He shrugs, disappearing under the towel tossed his way. **"No, I went and challenged that nice Toriel lady and then I just went to training around the fishing spot. I completely skipped over this place. Thought it was someones house."**

It was a couple minutes of silence as the individuals focused on their tasks. Those moments of quiet with everyone dressed up in nice warm, dry clothes. **"COME EVERYONE. I MASTER DRINK CREATOR PAPYRUS HAS CRAFTED THE BEST HOT CHOCOLATE IN THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND~"** They all took a seat in the kitchen.

Each taking a cup full of steamy chocolate. Papyrus lifts up his drink, about ready to take a sip, when something landed on his head. **"Poochy~"** The surprise caused him to toss his mug, sending his burning liquid into the air. Once more...everyone needed to change.

 _..._

 **"YOU MEDDLING POOCHYENA! COME BACK HERE AND FACE THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"** Now that everyone was(again) changed they found themselves sitting down and finishing their (still) piping drinks as Papyrus tries to subdue the mischievous dog pokemon.

There were quite a few times where the game of tag turned comical as the poochyena kept taunting the tall teen. **"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME!"** Sans shook his head. **"Pap's is fighting FANG and nail with the Top DOG for awhile now. He should stop BITING more than he can chew."**

The puns and Papyrus's screech of rage made Frisk and the boy, now known as MK laugh. **"SANS ENOUGH OF YOUR PUNS! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEED ALL THE CONCENTRATION ONE NEEDS TO DEFEAT THIS DASTARDLY FOE!"** Asriel snickered, as the dark pokemon hid in the cabinets.

With Paps opening and closing them, in desperate search. **"So Frisk? Wanna battle?! I'm been training a lot with some new pokemon I caught so I can go after the third gym!"** She stared at him, already he was on the third gym?

It made her a tad nervous, but exchanging a glance with her pokemon(when did her krabby get back?) and her answer was clear. Giving him a thumbs up, he leaps off the couch, pumping his fist in the air. **"Alright~ Let's do this!"**

Eve leaped onto her owners shoulder while the other two return to their pokeballs. Waiting for their time to battle...(what happened to Flowey?) Together the pair went outside, Asriel and Sans right behind them.

MK was jumping up and down. **"This. Is. Going to be. Awesome! Soon I'll be as good as Undyne! She's like THE BEST gym leader ever! She's also the leader of the police department down here. Which is so cool!"** Frisk vaguely remembered her.

That was the lady on t.v when Frisk was still living with Toriel. She gives him a smile, as they make it to the opposite ends of their little battle. Asriel volunteering as referee.

 **"Ok you guys. Let's have a good match. It'll be three on three, with one pair of pokemon fighting at a time. When all of one side's pokemon are unable to continue is when it'll be over. Is this acceptable?"** Both children nod in confirmation. Each readying a pokeball.

The battle was ready to begin, neither MK nor Frisk looking away from each other, even as Papyrus comes running out without his scarf, chasing the demonic thieving poochyena. **"MK you start, bring out your first pokemon."** With a toothy grin he brings out his pokepall. **"Alright croconaw!"**

Inhaling and exhaling Frisk brought out her abra. **"Go Allen."** He came out in a flash, facing the blue reptile. Asriel looked at both trainers raising his hand into the air. **"Begin!"** As he said that he let his hand drop, slicing the air.

Mk grinned as he pointed his finger forward. **"Croconaw use crunch!"** Within an instant his pokemon rushed at Allen, his mouth wide and ready to chomp on the psychic pokemon. Which made their opponents very concerned.

Frisk has never encountered such an...aggressive pair. Immediately Allen and Frisk put their plan into motion. Using the same strategy as when they first battled Toriel together Allen started teleporting rapidly.

Confusing the water lizard as a barrage of hidden powers hit. **"Croconaw! Stay tough dude! Pick up the pace and crunch that abra!"** It soon became psychic version of wack a mole, however Frisk was starting to see things were slowly unraveling.

Allen was getting tired, and croconaw despite the heavy hits, was speeding up. Eventually the water pokemon was able to clamp down on Allen, causing him to shriek from the pain. **"Allen hidden power!"** Despite injury the abra landed one final super effective attack.

Knocking out MK's partner, who fell into the deep snow. **"Awww man!"** Asriel announced the defeat, allowing MK to switch out his pokemon. **"Take a rest Crowky, you earned it."** Allen meanwhile teleported one final time next to his owner, leaning on her, panting deep heavy breaths.

He was exhausted, there was no way he'd be able to continue. The strategy though worked this time, didn't guarantee victory, Frisk and Allen were very lucky. **"I choose you breloom!"** Out came a larger figure, activating her pokedex.

 _Breloom, the mushroom pokemon, and the evolved form of shroomish. Known to put boxers in shame, this pokemon is able to stretch its arms to punch while releasing toxic spores from it's tail._

Seeing yet another evolved pokemon, but also the fact that it was a grass AND fighting type did not help her anxiety at all. Neither Eve or her newly caught water pokemon, type wise had an advantage.

But she didn't even pick her next pokemon to come out. Her krabby comes out from his pokeball. **"Krabby! Krabby!"** With his arms raised, he pinches the air. **"Pincer?"** He walks forward facing the taller pokemon.

Asriel looks at his sister. **"Frisk, is Pincer the krabby the pokemon you want to battle?"** She thinks for a moment to herself, hearing her krabby continue his cries, before finally nodding. Satisfied he begins the next match.

 **"Ok let's not waste any time breloom! Headbutt!"** At full speed the mushroom pokemon lowers its head. **"Pincer use mudshot at the ground."** The krabby snickered as it shot at the snowy ground. Making it even more gooey and hard to maneuver on.

Slowing down breloom. Regardless it keeps going, eager to obey its master's command. **"Now use bubble beam."** The attack didn't do much, in fact it wasn't effective at all. Quickly Frisk looked at her pokedex, looking at potential moves.

Her eyes widened slowly as she allowed MK's pokemon to start getting closer. **"Vice grip."** Pincer grabbed onto the brelooms' head, causing a struggle match. **"Breloom use mega drain!"** Right before her eyes, Frisk saw her crab pokemon lose all of his strength and collapse onto the snow.

 **"Pincer the krabby is unable to battle, breloom wins!"** MK punches the air with a grin. **"Nice job!"** Frisk goes up to her pokemon. Rubbing his head gently. **"Kookii!"** Sighing in relief she hugged him tight, glad to see he was ok. **"Thanks Pincer. Return."** With a red light he's back in his pokeball.

Now it was down 2 to 2. Or at least it would be, if Frisk allowed Allen back into the battle. But she wouldn't, not with how tired he was. **"Eve."** Hopping off her owners shoulder, she stood proud and tall.

This was their last stance. **"Eve the eevee is Frisk's revealed final pokemon. MK, are you going to switch pokemon or keep breloom out?"** His answer came with the grass/fighting type jumping up and down while shouting. **"Keepin him in dude!"**

Again Asriel signals the battle to start, and the girls waste no time. Eve began growling and growling, trying to intimidate her opponent before rushing into for a fast quick attack. **"Hang in there breloom!"** In tuned with her trainer, Eve knew exactly what plan Frisk was forming in her mind, and followed it to perfection.

She bit hard down on the brelooms' tail, making him screech in pain. As it should be as the fox pokemon has proven on more than one occasion that her bite was far superior than her bark.

 **"Mach punch!"** Much to both Frisk and Eve's surprise they saw breloom stretch one of his arms, moving backwards to smash right into the little eevee. With an insufferable hurt yip Eve harshly fell against the cold snow.

Frisk was trembling at this rate, ready to cry, she could feel her partners pain, and wanted to call it quits. There was no need for Eve to keep getting injured. But much to everyone's surprise Eve stood up, ready to continue. **"Mach punch again breloom!"**

Another hit, and another, and another. Despite Eve's valiant efforts it was over. The little eevee collapsed. **"Eve!"** Asriel sadly announced his sister's defeat, watching as she picks up her partner, crying and apologizing profusely.

 **"Man that was so much fun! Wasn't it...Frisk?"** Small sobs escaped as she held Eve in her arms. **"Kid."** She turned around, facing Sans who was kneeling down to her level. **"What's wrong Frisk? You upset cause you lost?"**

Snot was dripping down her nose, mingling with her tears as she shook her head. **"No? Than why're ya cryin?"** Sniffling, and rubbing her face she answers. **"I-I let my pokemon get hurt, they got hurt badly and-"** She started choking on her tears.

Unable to see Sans expression. **"Asriel you wanna bring her into the cabin? Think you two need a little heart to heart chat."** Agreeing fullheartedly the teen picks up his little sister. **"Thanks for battling my sister MK. Sans you mind bringing him home?"**

 _ **It's MK~ To be continued**_

 **Author Notes: Ohhhh poor frisky, her first defeat and she blames herself for her pokepals getting hurt. I just wanna snuggle the little cutie! As always everyone thank you so much for reading, again sorry for the seriously long delay.**

 **From work, Sen and I reworking on the characters and teams, the story plot itself, and drawing the new fanart for the characters/teams it took me awhile. So i am super glad to make this a somewhat long chappy to make up for it.**

 **We also got another fabulous bonus scene down below as well, if i were honest i think talking to sen and having all of these hilarious little bonus non canon rewrites of certain scenes in the chapters. Enjoy!**

 **Bonus 2**

 **"FRISK I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM SO GLAD YOU ARE WELL AGAIN! WE STARTED GETTING WORRIED WHEN YOU STOOD THERE NOT WRITING ANYTHING."** To say they were worried was quite the understatement on Asriel's part.

He was doing his best to snap his sister out from the muddled trance she was in, that is, until Flowey came out for a moment. With that common malicious grin of his he bullet seeds the boy, causing him to fall into the ice cold river. **"Ahhhh help me!"** Poor guy was being taken by the current.

No matter how good a swimmer he was, there was no way he could fight the raging icy river. Sans was just about to go and help out the teen when a voice surprised them all. **"Ohhhh Temmie can help!"**

 _Who's that Character...?_

There was no one...even though everyone heard the voice and Asriel was going further down the river, that person who shouted-oh wait wait, there she is. A girl wearing a blue and yellow striped sweater and skirt stood up from the ground.

Covered head to toe in the snow, a result of her tripping while rushing to help. **"Temmie's coming Azzy!"** Much to their shock instead of bringing out the pokemon, slips on the icy edge, and falls in.

 **"Heeeelllppppp! Temmie can't swimss!"** Frisks watches as both her brother and the strange new lady get washed away... **"Pincer?"** She looks at her crab pokemon, and he simply shrugs and jumps into his old home, going after the two drowning trainers. **"WELL...THAT JUST HAPPENED..."**

THE END.

 **Shout outs to** Trainer Fiona, ShadowTenshii, MechaSniper51, ErR0r LuFfY, Alucard249 **for faving and following! You all rock! Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this story. Tchao for now ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

Underleague

Chapter 15

 **Author Notes: I've been waiting forever to write a section of the chapter. Literally I've had a section of this waiting and collecting dust while typing Underleague and there was no bloody way I was going to get rid of it ^+^ Speaking of which I do not own Pokemon or Undertale~**

 **Shout outs to** Lilytigerlover **for reviewing/faving/following.** MagicTalefrisk **, and** FullFear **faved and followed! Lastly** taynfat **faved. You guys are all so awesome, thank you so much~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

The Papyrus express was going strong as he carried Frisk on his shoulders through the snow and ice. It was a new day and our heroes were refreshed and ready to go! Frisk was ecstatic to the max!

She puffed out cloud of air, it was cold, though the storm cleared away. The ground was slick, there were several ponds and lakes that froze over from the low degree temperatures. **"AND HERE IS THE LIFELIKE SNOW STATUE OF ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"** It was surprisingly really close to the real thing.

Him posing dramatically whenever he did his monologues in snow form, was very accurate. Especially as he posed right next to it, a near perfect image. Frisk kinda wished she had a camera to take in the memories.

Papyrus made it easy for the young child to forget her worries. After her battle with MK, Asriel sat her down and they had a little chat. It was the first time she had lost a battle, but that wasn't what upset her earlier. It was the fact that she failed, she allowed her pokemon to get badly hurt.

 _She was a horrible pokemon trainer and an even terrible friend. **"Look Frisk, pokemon by nature are prone to fighting one another to get stronger."** Of course the boy was aware that she knew that. **"But-but they got hurt because of me."** Kind fingers fiddle with the brunettes hair._

 _**"Frisk they chose alongside you to battle. MK was just more experienced and his pokemon were just a bit stronger. But all of your friends are fine now. They're healed and they're taking their loss as motivation to do better."**_

 _Eve nuzzled Frisks hand. **"Eeeeveee~"** Causing her human to smile a bit. **"See, Eve isn't mad at all for what happened, and I'm sure if you brought out-"** He didn't even need to finish his statement for Allen and Pincer to come out of their balls._

 _Each taking their place beside the ten year old. The two gave their own affections to the child. **"What did I tell you. Listen sis, so long as you give your love and respect to them, they'll give their love and respect in return, just like mom said. Don't beat yourself up for a battle that went wrong. They're fine."**_

 **"AND HERE IS SANS's...SNOW PILE. SANS WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE A SNOWMAN!? THIS IS SO LAZY!"** Right beside the snow Papyrus was a simple lump of snow. What made it so funny that Frisk giggled was that written in the clump was Sans's name.

It looked like red paint was used- it was...terribly sloppy and messy. Which according to the taller sibling, was a perfect representation of his lazy elder brother. **"CHILL out bro. It looks n-ICE. No need to be so COLD."** Asriel shook his head with a chuckle. **"You guys never change."**

Always fun seeing the two brothers bickering back and forth, they just made the journey that much more entertaining. Asriel decided to make a simple snowman, wanting a more traditional approach with Frisk's help.

 **"So where to next guys?"** Their next destination much to the child's surprise was a cute little ice cream stand. It was a bit weird for her, she was used to eating such a sweet treat in the summer, when it's hot.

But ice cream? In a winter wonderland? **"Come here Frisk! I'll buy you some."** Taking ahold of her hand, Asriel takes her to the vendor. He was a bit shorter than Papyrus, giving her a big wide smile. **"Aww Robin you cut your hair! What happened?"** He didn't seemed dressed for the cold.

Wearing only a thin, yellow long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. Was she seriously the only one who thought it was freezing here? **"Yooo Azzy my man, how are ya doin? Yeah my hair had to get snipped because it kept getting in my face while making my nice cream. It was too long."**

He grabs one of his light blue locks. **"Maybe I'll grow it out a bit to my shoulders, but no more long hair for me, no sir."** Robin pauses for a moment, smiling down at Frisk. **"Hey little lady want some nice cream? It's the frozen treat that warms your heart~"** She remains silent.

All the various flavors looked really good, she wanted one, but she wasn't even hungry right now. It would've been a waste for her brother to buy her one. Asriel's little nudge to her back said otherwise.

 **"Go ahead, pick one Frisk. Even if you don't want one now, we can always hold onto it in our Deux Machina's storage."** Nodding hesitantly she picks one of her personal favorites. Chocolate and Vanilla twist. **"Comin right up~ Oh and here since you're my first customer in awhile have a Nice Cream Pin for free!"**

Taking the rather cute pin she places it on her pokebag, making her smile big and wide. **"Thank you."** Asriel hands her their ice cream and together they eat and walk into town. **"Well how is it?"** She hums in delight.

Chirping out a happy **'good.'** She still thought eating ice cream to be weird since it's so cold out, but she still liked it, especially since Robin was nice enough to write a little message on her ice cream with sprinkles. **_'You're spiffy~'_** It said.

She furrows her brows. **"Is this why he calls it Nice Cream? Because he writes nice things on it?"** Asriel chuckles at her revelation. **"You got it~ Mine says 'My Neato Buddy.'** **He personally writes these messages and loves chatting with people."** Speaking of chatting...he's got to remember to call his mom.

Not only did he need to update her on all the stuff going on, but he had to tell her. Frisk wasn't using her writing pad as much to communicate, she was talking out loud, not afraid to speak her thoughts.

Although she was still a little shy when it comes to meeting strangers, which to Asriel wasn't really a bad thing. Afterall stranger danger and all that, but he's glad, she's acting like how any child should.

Suddenly something heavy fell behind them, landing into the snow with a rather loud thud. **"Huh? What was that?"** Everyone had flinched at the sound and immediately turned around. The gang found themselves facing a lump of mud...Or a rock? Frisk couldn't really tell.

 **"What is it?"** Sans much to everyone's surprise brought out his slugma. **"Let's Heat things up slugma. Ember!"** Despite the terrible pun, and the painful groan behind Sans, it looked like he was being serious for a change.

The lava pokemon obeying instantly and blasting away at the rock thing that suddenly started floating away? Out of habit now, Frisk pulls out her pokedex, trying to figure out what the creature in front of her is.

She shouldn't be so astonished at the fact that looks can be deceiving. Even though it looked like a mudball or rock with points jutting out, it moving and the weird black patterns on it revealed it was a pokemon.

 _ **Minior the Meteor pokemon. Born from mutated nanoparticles, it grows a strong hard outer layer that causes it to fall from its home when it's shell gets too heavy. When first discovered they were believed to live in the Ozone layer. Now underground, these pokemon like to stick onto walls and ceilings of caves.**_

Glancing up, the little girl finds the now known minior using the move roll out, smashing right into slugma. **"Stay tough buddy. Use harden then smog!"** Once more the fire type obeys.

This time able to easily take the hit that the floating pokemon dished out before spewing a purple mist its' way. **"It's ability is ready to activate."** Frisk takes a peek at her brother, watching him as he attentively focus's on the pokemon. **"Ability?"** Papyrus pipes in, hearing her question.

 **"SURELY YOU KNOW FRISK. EACH POKEMON HAS AN ABILITY THAT THEY USE WHEN UNDER SPECIFIC CONDITIONS. IN THIS CASE, MINIOR HAS THE ' _SHIELDS DOWN_ ' ABILITY, WHERE AFTER A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF DAMAGE IT WILL SHED IT'S OUTER SHELL. MAKING IT, LIGHTER, FASTER AND MORE IMPORTANTLY..."**

She gasps, just as Papyrus said the pokemons' shell fell off, but what amazed her was the fact that its a star, a pretty blue star. **"...REVEALS THE BASE COLOR IT HAS HIDDEN."** Frisk claps her hands together, it looked so cute. It's littler swirly eyes and smile, Frisk wanted to hug it~

Sans smirks. **"Blue one huh? Not exactly what I was hopin for but hey. Slugma, i think it's time to s-NAP to it. Use yawn."** Papyrus behind him holds his hands on his ears as he screeches. The minior shortly after falls asleep. Making for an easy capture.

Frisk suddenly felt very determined, especially when she found out that there were so many pretty colored miniors. _ **'I'm going to catch one too!'** _ Asriel chuckled at her enthusiasm. **"That sounds like a great idea sis, but you might want to finish your nice cream first."** Sheepishly she smiled.

Resuming to eat delicious nice cream, putting her notebook away. **"Yooooooo Frisk!"** It was MK, waving his hands still completely covered by his sleeves. **"Hi MK. Sorry about before."** He gives her a hug. **"No worries~ Glad you're feeling better!"**

Together the two began making small talk, with the girl still finishing up her cold sweet treat. **"Robin makes the best ice cream ever! He's really cool especially since he-"** Suddenly the two paused in conversation, they heard the familiar antics of a certain wolf pup. **"Uh oh."**

In blinding speeds poochyena sprinted past them, heading straight into town. **"YOU MEDDLING CANINE, GET. BACK. HERE THIS INSTANT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS COMMANDS YOU! I WILL CAPTURE YOU THIS TIME!"** The group started giggling. **"Go Papyrus dude!"** The children were very amused.

But within a moment Frisk remembered her latest mission. She was going to get one of those colorful star pokemon no matter what! On top of that, she also wanted to get stronger, so that her friends wouldn't get hurt so badly.

MK hums while scratching his head in thought as she tells him this. **"I know a cool place to train but as far as minior they're all over the place. You'll never know when one will-"** A huge thud forced MK to pause in mid sentence.

 **"Fall-dude you're really lucky~"** Frisk instantly brings out her krabby, already memorizing the opposing pokemons type. **"Pincer please use bubble."** The crab pokemon ready to redeem himself attacks full force. The water move impacts dead on with the meteor pokemon.

It cries out but continues floating with its shell remaining on, showing that it still was in good health. **"Keep it up Frisk! You almost gottem!"** Suddenly the minior started glowing, and expanding. **"Does minior evolve?"** MK and Asriel shakes their heads, eyes widening as realization takes hold.

Papyrus quickly grabs the little ten year old. **"WE MUST FLEE!"** Before she could even ask why, minior exploded. The blast range was small, with it being a very very small pokemon, however the range was wide enough to hit Pincer.

He faints, once more failing to win the battle. **"Pincer!"** When he woke up, Pincer was going to be a rather unhappy pokemon, downright crabby even. But right now Asriel had another unhappy individual to cheer up. And that was Frisk herself.

Once more her pokemon got hurt, and the minior she wanted just blew up, and fainted. **"Why can't I catch it?"** Currently she was frowning quite a bit, pokeball in hand. The minior was right there, she was just about to catch it.

Now that it's down for the count, her brother won't let her take it. **"Frisk it's not right to capture a fainted pokemon."** She huffs, crossing her arms in annoyance. **"But it's ok to attack a random pokemon to try and capture it?"** He winced, damn did she remind him of Chara.

This wasn't his first time with this type of debate. Already the poor teen felt a headache coming. **"It's like kidnapping. This pokemon fought you till the end to avoid being captured and tamed. It wouldn't be right."** Kicking the snow on the ground, the rookie trainer concedes.

Much to his relief Frisk wasn't as stubborn as Chara...Yet. Together the siblings watch the pokemon wake up and flee back to the ceiling of the underground. **"There'll be other times Frisk. I promise, like MK said, there's minior all over the place~"**

to be continued...

 **Author Notes: So there WAS supposed to be about 3000 words to this chappy(at least)...including a bonus but sadly that'll have to wait since apparently sen said the flow is way to fast and i incorporated too much. So sorry folks, better luck next time.**

 **That being said please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like the series as I appreciate all the support i receive as I do love writing stories, but sometimes I need a reminder that i'm not the only one ^_^ tchao for now**


	16. Chapter 16

Underleague

Chapter 16

 **Author Notes: Yay new chappy! And it's a decent length, for some reason i wasn't expecting that. Shout outs to** ChocoMeoka-Chan **for faving and following. Also thanks** popham53 **for following! Thanks for the review and bookmarking** GamingFlareon10 **(love your name and vulpix pic by the way~)**

 **Lastly thanks** Lilytigerlover **for your review but friend. I can't answer your questions due to spoilers! But i wanna pm you. please let me pm you(you turned that option off) T_T With that ladies and gents I don't own Pokemon or Undertale**

 _3rd P.O.V_

As promised, Frisk found herself running into quite the bit of Minior on her travels into Snowdin. Although...they proved to be less then cooperative. Each and every single time she even got a sliver of their health to go down, the rock pokemon thought to self destruct.

Resulting in an automatic fainting of both sides. It was quite the struggle, how many attempts does it take to catch a minior? In Frisk's case an endless amount of failure as all of her hard efforts to find, battle and catch one literally blew up in her face.

She walks exhausted, covered in melting snow and soot **"Ok...looks like we finally made it to Snowdin Town!"** It was painful for the gang as they watch the young girls' strive to catch her latest obsession.

Much to everyone's sadness that desire only lead to explosions. And tears, just endless rivers made by tears of frustration. **"Cheer up Frisk. Look we're going to the pokemon center, there we can get something to eat and change."** On cue her stomach started grumbling.

Blinking she looks around, she was missing members to her little group. **"Where'd Sans and Papyrus go? I thought they were going to be coming with us?"** MK could only shrug and Asriel laughed nervously.

 **"Well um, Papyrus had invited us to dinner so he left to start cooking, but I rather we eat at the center since his dinner is...indescribable. And Sans...well-"** He bit his cheek, thinking long and hard.

The teen had to word this very carefully. **"He said he got called about something at work. So he had to head off, saying that if he didn't make it back in time for dinner, that he'd meet up with us tomorrow."** Unaware of the slight nervousness the two children were satisfied.

Simply skipping ahead, full of newly esteemed excitement, the pair rushed straight for the entrance to the white and red building. Leaving Asriel behind just as an orange uniformed nurse opened the door. Just nearly being involved in a collision.

 **"Whoa easy there little buddies. Don't wanna crash into anybody."** Both sheepishly apologized, not meaning to upset the man. **"Sokay, just be careful alright? Last thing I'd want is to lose some overtime though."**

 **Who's that character...?**

 **"Hey BP, on break?"** Nodding the ginger takes out a cigarette. **"You got it, been waiting two hours now for it, we've been busy lately."** With a sigh he lights up, blowing out a cloud of smoke. **"Still beats working for that bastard Mettaton though."** Asriel sighs himself.

Reminding the poke-nurse to ease up on the cursing. **"Oh right, sorry kids. Names Max, but people call me BP. I'm a head nurse for the pokemon centers of the Underground. I'll probably be meeting you kids all throughout your journey. Since my shifts brings me all over the Underground.** "

After introductions are made Max goes about telling the children some stories. Mainly about his horrible past experiences, and what they shouldn't do but they listen attentively.

In the meantime, Asriel went about calling his mom, giving her some updates. It was a pleasant fifteen minute break for BP or what Frisk now knows stands for Burger Pants. She liked calling him Max more, and from the look on his face, he greatly appreciated it.

BP wasn't usually a fan of kids, seeing how loud and annoying kids could be, but, these two were a nice exception. **"Welp as much as i love chatting with my new little buddies, I gotta get back to my shift."**

The moment he opened the door and entered the underground shook. Startling everyone! **"Hold on you two."** Asriel held the kids to him, all over he could hear screaming as people and pokemon began panicking.

But as soon as the trembling came, it ended. Breathing a sigh of relief to the teen. **"You guys ok?"** Frisk and MK nod, if anything the pair was a bit shaken up. **"What happened?"** Their attention turned back to the pokemon center doors reopened.

Revealing a very pissed off BP coming right back out chasing a kid holding a little yellow armadillo pokemon in his arms. **"Little shit! Get back here! You know the rules."** The trio watch helplessly as the child, looking about thirteen spew raspberries at the nurse.

 _ **Sandshrew the Mouse pokemon. Living out in the desert it is used to dry, sandy terrain. But when it came to the Underground, they found themselves best suited to digging burrows and hunting in the Ruins. Their tough skin protecting them against their new predators.**_

Ok, so not an armadillo. But a cute, ground mouse pokemon, but the pokedex entry still didn't help answer her confusion. **"Rules?"** Blinking Frisk tilted her head as she continued watching the game of chase proceed, before of course turning to her brother.

Who of course was more than willing and capable to help her understand. **"Yep Rules. Unlike up on the surface certain pokemon moves are banned. Earthquake which literally shakes up the ground is a fine example. Digs' another."**

He narrows his eyes, sending out his sableye to go help the struggling Max. **"Why? I've used dig before, and mom never got mad."** Asriel bonked himself on the head. He forgot all about telling her.

It was hard remembering that Frisk was not only new to battling but also not from the Underground. **"Oh that's right. In the Ruins where you used dig, the ground was stable, there's layers upon layers of earth underneath that won't collapse under you or your pokemon should you use that move. Here though…"**

He pauses, moving to the side, allowing Burgerpants to come pass them. **"Thanks man. Now you come with me."** Dragging the screaming delinquent back into the building, the two disappear. With the sableye returning to the pokeball.

 **"...There's barely enough mass to keep the towns stable and on the upper grounds. If someone used like in that sanshrews' case Magnitude, which again shakes up the area entire, towns could be swallowed up whole within an instant."**

It didn't take long for Frisk to comprehend just how bad that is. Should someone be stupid enough to use those moves too many times, all of the underground would be destroyed. In Snowdin, such eruptions would cause the city to fall like Atlantis.

Sinking into the water below, never to be found again. As underneath the masses was a lake that flowed all the way to Waterfall. Hotlands is even worse however...as underneath that area was surprise surprise lava.

Everyone in that area were prepared for the worst should the volcanic terrain should act up. With escape drills, warning alerts, security cameras and several trainers with teleporting pokemon on standby, they were ready.

Luckily for everyone nothing like that has happened, but for precautions sake there were rules listed in every single building in every single area. Even the caverns and wildlife areas have signs alerting trainers as what moves are banned from being used.

MK frowned, still having questions. **"Wait dude, that guy came from inside the center. How could he do the magnitude move in there?"** To answer Asriel walks in, leading the group.

 **"Pokemon centers are for more than just healing pokemon, they also become an inn to trainers, and a place for battling. The trainer probably commanded it while battling someone."**

Both children stood in awe as they entered one of the rooms. **"Whoa! How come I didn't know about this! Dude this is awesome~"** Asriel and Frisk chuckle, it looked like there were stars in the totodile cosplayers' eyes.

 **"Technically this room isn't opened up to trainers until they've obtained their third gym badge. But showing you guys won't hurt. Plus even if you can't actually enter to battle, just watching is a great learning experience, as you can see a variety pokemon and strategies being used."**

Before the two could even think of diving into the seats for audience members the elder of the three dragged the others back into the main room of the center. **"Heya little buddies~ Welcome, would you like your pokemon healed up?"** MK shakes his head. **"Nah I did so earlier."**

Frisk gives Max her team. **"Looks like your pals took quite the beating, must've been those damn-i mean uh dang miniors. Those things are a serious danger. If they don't go blowing up they fall and crash onto unknowing people."** Frisk pulls out her notepad, having another question.

 _ **'How come explosion or self destruct isn't banned.'**_ BP sticks a cigarette in his mouth as he contemplates. **"There ain't much we can do for wild pokemon like minior, at least in Snowdin. But the thing about explosion is, it's an attack that's a smaller range and shoots upwards. Not downwards. Makes sense?"**

Before she could answer there was another shakeup in the building. **"Another fucking earthquake!? Who's responsible for this one?!"** Everyones' gaze pointed upwards towards the ceiling to the center. **"What the hell?!"** The top was being attacked. **"Take cover!"**

All over people ran and dived away from the collapsing ceiling. Just outside the large hole stood two dark silhouettes. Suddenly there was music playing in the background as the pair dropped down onto the floor. **"Like-we have so arrived to take your pokemon~ Intro time!"**

 _ **...It's BugerPants AKA BP AKA Max~ Our Nurse Joy for the story.** _ To be continued!

 **Author Notes: Yays it's done and I'm glad I managed to get this done. It didn't take me so long to get this lovely little chappy which is awesome~ So as usual if you guys like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the support I can get.**

 **Down below is our third bonus scene for the story~ Which was supposed to be in the previous chapter but due to my word limit being over reached, this got held back and will now be in this chapter. Enjoy and tchao for now!**

 _Bonus 3_

Once more her pokemon got hurt, and the minior she wanted just blew up, and fainted. **"Why can't I catch it?"** She was frowning quite a bit now, minior was right there, she was just about to take out a pokeball and catch it.

Now it's down for the count, and her brother won't let her take it. **"Frisk it's not right to capture a fainted pokemon."** She huffs, crossing her arms. **"But it's ok to attack a random pokemon to try and capture it?"** He winced, damn did she remind him of Chara.

This wasn't his first time with this type of debate. **"It's like kidnapping. This pokemon fought you till the end to avoid being captured and tamed. It wouldn't be right."** Kicking the snow on the ground, the rookie trainer concedes.

When no one was looking however, Sans approaches the unconscious minior, gently tapping a pokeball against it's purple body. Another being added into his collection without anyone being the wiser. **"There'll be other times Frisk. I promise, like MK said, there's minior all over the place~"**

As if to confirm Asriel's statement, a crap ton of minior just fell to the ground. **"WOWIE LOOK AT ALL THE POKEMON FRISK! NOW IS THE BEST TIME TO-"** Poor poor Papyrus's words died as all of the rock pokemon started glowing. Releasing startled screams the group ran for cover.

Everyone coughs as smoke and snow flew into everyone's faces. Minior laid scattered everyone, various colors of the rainbow became a rather beautiful sight, if the fact that there was a series of chain reaction explosions causing it didn't seem so morbid.

 **"We've almost made it to town, let's keep going...before anymore decide to come crashing down."** Sans lags behind, like way behind, pokeballs _'accidentally'_ falling and landing on the fainted meteors. Each one easily going in.

Sadly none of them were the ones he was looking for, although Sans still loved these guys all the same. **"Say uh Az, I need to go off and do some 'work' related stuff. Not sure when I'll be back. Tell the kid if I'm not there for dinner that I see em tomorrow."**

Nodding Asriel waves, watching Sans head towards the exact opposite direction they were heading. _'Isn't he going the wrong way?'_ Shrugging to himself the tall white haired boy takes Frisk, MK and Papyrus towards Snowdin.

They were almost there. **"Hehe natu teleport."** The little green pokemon flaps their wings as both pokemon and trainer vanish. He wasn't going to work though...he's on vacation...

the end~(for the bonus I mean)


	17. Chapter 17

Underleague

Chapter 17

 **Author Notes: I liiiveeee with a new chappy and bonus. My excuses and updates on stuff are on the bottom author notes. Shout outs to** ValestiShiryuu, **and** eren jeager 1st **for faving and following!**

 **Thanks also to** Rsur Thorai, **and** Pikachu025yoshi **for faving. With that guys enjoy as a lot of time and effort went into this specific chapter. i do not own Undertale or Pokemon.**

 _Last time on...Underleague~_

 _Before she could answer there was another shakeup in the building. **"Another fucking earthquake!? Who's responsible for this one?!"** Everyones' gaze pointed upwards towards the ceiling to the center. **"What the hell?!"** The top was being attacked. **"Take cover!"**_

 _All over people ran and dived away from the collapsing ceiling. Just outside the large hole stood two dark silhouettes. Suddenly there was music playing in the background as the pair dropped down onto the floor. **"Like-we have so arrived to take your pokemon~ Intro time!"**_

 _3rd P.O.V_

No longer covered in the shadows were two women and the two were as opposite as could be. One was tall, slim, with a pair of blonde braids, whereas the other was shorter, a bit chubbier with short black hair swept to the side.

They pose, the music continues to play, surprisingly louder then the intruder security alarm. Both trainers and employees of the center find themselves panicking as the building begins going under automatic shutdown.

Under normal conditions should the center ever get attacked from the outside or through a manual command, the building would be coated with an outer metal cover. Keeping the trouble out.

But due to the falling debris landing on several of the machinery, it now covered the structure. Sealing off the current visitors off from outside help, and leaving them at the mercy of the criminals who caused it.

Bratty: Here we are, we've finally arrived~

 _ **Catty: Thanks for waiting, you know we took our time**_

Bratty: Hand over the goods now, don't be mean

 _ **Catty: You're of course, dealing with the most spectacular team!**_

Bratty: Bratty reporting for duty

 _ **Catty: With Catty the total cutie**_

Bratty: We're here to cause some trouble

 _ **Catty: And like duh we came in doubles.**_

Bratty: Time to take your pokemon like the jewels they are

 _ **Catty: When something shiny's around we won't be far**_

 _Both: We're Team Gold Digger. The ultimate Stars._

 _'Team...Gold Digger?'_ Frisk frowned as she stared at the pair. **"What the hell is wrong with you two!?"** BP was at first frozen in shock, but the moment he recovered he was livid. Glaring at the two girls as they giggle at him. **"Heeeeeyyyy BP~"**

Catty waves while winking. **"It's been like way too long! How ya doin?"** With the startling surprise of the pokemon center being attacked fading away many of the trainers find themselves standing up.

Watching the intruders with great disdain. They caused so much damage, they endangered so many people. Yet they expected everyone to be terrified of That?!

Some stupid girls that act like high schoolers? **"Huh-what- What do you mean how am i doing? You busted the fucking ceiling! And what's this about stealing pokemon?!"**

Bratty rolls her eyes. **"Like isn't it obvious? We're the ones stealing pokemon from the news. And we're taking this center by storm~"** Catty smirks, taking out a pokeball from her belt loop, twirling it about.

 **"So um if no one does anything so totally stupid like fighting back, we'll just like take the pokemon and be on our way."** Asriel glared at the two women, unaware that Flowey burst from his pokeball, watching everything with eager eyes.

But before the teen could take out his pokeballs and challenge the pair, MK and Frisk stood up and approached them. MK in retaliation began throwing rocks from the rubble at them. **"You dudes are terrible! We won't let you go about hurting people and pokemon. Right Frisk?"**

She agreed, whispering into MK's ear which he vocalized her statement. **"Frisk says she challenges you to a tag team battle."** The so called evil team covered their faces as they did their best to dodge the painful stones.

Yelping as MK's aim was accurate with hitting his specified targets. **"Owch! Like what the hell you brat?! Come on out Granbull~"** Bratty brought out her pokemon, wanting to intimidate the two children.

 _ **Granbull the Fairy Pokemon and the evolved form of Snubble. Though it is timid and easily spooked, it can be very dangerous if backed into a corner as it's large fangs create deadly bite and flail attacks.**_

It did not look at all like a fairy pokemon, if anything to Frisk it looked like a giant purple dog with huge fangs. And it scared her. The way it growled menacingly while pacing in front of it's owner. **"Nya nya nya so like it's my turn now~ Gooooo glameow!"**

 _ **Glameow the Catty pokemon. Like most cat pokemon it can be very fickle. Capable of sending opponents into a hypnotic state with it's glare alone. Most trainers find to keep it happy as it dances elegantly with its tail moving like a ribbon.**_

It was a lot cuter than its canine counterpart, but that still didn't make it any less intimidating. The gray feline purred as it sat down, looking at the two children with a smirk. Its tail moving back and forth lazily.

 _Outside the pokemon center…_

No one knew what to expect when they felt another huge tremor taking place other than trying to stabilize their footing. When the a huge explosion took place on the center's roof, smoke emanating as two figures fall through.

 **"Darlings it's your lovely news reporter Mettaton of MTT's newscast-Undernet and I'm here outside of Snowdin's fabulous pokemon center with just dreadful news! Currently the center is under attack! With innocent people trapped under the evil pokemon thieves' grasp."**

People all over the town and other parts of the Underground have started gathering, the police especially growing in number. **"Oh here comes the chief of the police force. Undyne love. What's your plan of action?"** She didn't bother with responding.

She wasn't here for anything other than rescuing the pokemon center and the hostages kept in it **. "Alright boys, bring out your strongest pokemon. We're ramming through these defenses!"** Obeying her order, all of her officers and even several of the civilians start bringing out help.

 **"And here we go ladies and gentlemen! We have the combined forces of Sans, Robin, Grillby, and Undyne the police force as well as the rest of the town ready to rescue our poor loved ones locked away!"** The red haired woman glares at the camera.

She had no idea why Alphys was friends with this guy. **"You could help you know! I know you've got pokemon with you."** These two never did see eye to eye…even back in their Underleague journey days.

 **"Well honey, as much as I know my audience would love to see me in action, I thought I'd let you and the others take the spotlight for a change. Unless of course you're in such desperate need of my assistance."** If the situation wasn't so dire, a new battle would be taking place.

One that wasn't so fun, and more or so involving people then pokemon. **"Enough. We do not have time to waste."** Both turn to a man in sleek black and red striped pants, wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt covered slightly with a black vest and tie.

What stood out to most who meets him for the first time is his hair, which to most people was reminiscent of flames. Streaks of red orange and yellow filter through his spiked bun, with two small strands falling to the sides of his face, often dancing onto his square glasses.

 **"I wouldn't be so worried Grillz."** Sans and Papyrus approach the group, getting scowls from the multiple concerned onlookers and helpers. **"And why's that?"** Both Undyne and Grillby asked the question in unison.

Though Undynes' was in a much more frustrated tone. **"Because there's a certain somebody in that there center that can take care of those goons."** Undyne raises an eyebrow. **"Oh? And who the hell is that?"** Sans chuckles, leaving his brother and friends confused.

Leaving Papyrus as the one to ask the question. **"WHO IS IT SANS?"** He smirks at his sibling. **"You seriously don't know bro? I don't have a Shadow of a doubt that those crooks don't stand a Ghost of a chance against him~"** Groans escape Papyrus and the police chief.

 **"Dammit Sans, stop it with those stupid puns! Why don't you be serious for a change you lazybones!"** Shrugging Sans stuffs his hands in his pockets, bracing for the quick cold breeze that rushes past them.

He was being serious and he tells them that. **"We got a certain trainer in there that people could only Dreemur of being as good as him."** Sighing Mettaton ignores the short comedian. Instead focusing on the struggle the multiple officers were facing. Giving all sorts of dramatic commentary.

 _Back inside..._

 **"Let's do this Frisk!"** Together, they brought out their chosen allies. **"Here we go Arbok!"** _'Arbok?'_ Her pokedex still out, Frisk allows the little machine collect the data as well as give her the rundown on the rather large and intimidating purple reptile.

 _ **Arbok the Cobra pokemon and the evolution of ekans. A pokemon of intimidation, letting out eerie sounds and revealing the bright patterns on its chest it brings fear to it's victims before constricting them in its strong grip.**_

The snake slithered and hissed at the two opposing pokemon, giving the two girls goosebumps. They hold onto each other shivering as those dark intimidating eyes stared at their every move. Yeah they didn't have a liking for the creepy crawlies. **"Like keep that creepy snake away from us!"**

Frisk reaches into her pocket. Planning on taking out her pokeball, but then it hits her...she doesn't have any of them! She just gave them to BP for healing… **"What's wrong Frisk? Why aren't you bringing someone out?"** It was simple, she couldn't.

And could only shake her head in frustration at the realization. How could she be so stupid forgetting something so important. Worst thing is, even if she did ask the poke-nurse for them back and battled, all of them were still injured in some way shape or form.

Not one of them was prepared to take on a double battle. **"Nya nya nya~ What's the matter shrimpy? Scared to battle us?"** Stomping her foot she sends them her most menacing glare, but all they do is laugh at her.

 **"Aww look at the little cutie~ She thinks she's so big and bad."** Tears start to form in her eyes, she hated them. They were so mean, making fun of her, thinking that taking peoples' pokemon was fun. They were no better then the kids up on the surface who bullied her.

 **"Let's go sableye!"** Everyone paused when a newcomer took a stand, bringing out his ghost/dark type **. "You know...I don't like the fact that you guys treat the idea of stealing pokemon like it's a game. But more so I don't like the fact that you're being mean to my sister."**

Asriel glares at the two. **"So you're battling me instead."** His pokemon snarls, battle ready **. "Like what the hell is that thing?"** Curious, Flowey stays silent, keeping a close eye on his so called owner. To think that the usual sweet, innocent Asriel could allow his demeanor to change completely.

There was a different look in his eyes, one that showed this wasn't your typical trainer. **"Sableye use double team, surround the glameow and granbull!"** Frisk watched in awe as one pokemon became multiple, each one snickering as they form in a circle.

From what she remembered, double team was a move that allows a pokemon to make illusion copies of itself. There was obviously only one true sableye, but with this attack it was able to hide with all the copies.

It was a good tactic to use for confusing enemies and making it harder for those enemies to strike a counter. **"Run in a tight circle, and when the moment arrives use brick break."** MK cheers, hopping up and down from his spot. **"Arbok let's help him out! Use acid on the both of them!"**

As commanded the purple snake releases from it's mouth a blast of toxic gunk, aiming right for the cat and dog pokemons' eyes. **"Hey like what do you think you're doing!?"** Both pokemon screech in irritation as it's a direct hit. Both rubbing their pained irises.

 **"Now!"** Rushing through the purple gremlin goes for the attack, nailing a super effective hit on the glameow. **"Like stop that! Leave my kitty cat alone! Glameow use hypnosis on the brat's stupid snake."** Bratty following her friend's train of thought begins her own counter attack.

Even though acid being a poison type move therefore super effective on her fairy type was a direct hit, it wasn't enough to keep it down. **"Two can play this game boys! Hit them with dazzling gleam!"**

Everyone kept their eyes glued to the fight with baited breath. Fighting tooth and nail with the pokemon striking based on their trainers command, not a single one of them was letting up.

The match was intense as each of them had weaknesses and strengths against their opponents. At this point with the various strategies and type variety there was no guaranteed victor.

Frisk could only have faith that her brother and friend could stop them. **"Come on little buddy. Cheer up, they got this."** Looking upwards she finds Max smirking down at her with a hand on her head.

 **"I'm...worried."** With a small sigh, the over tired nurse pulls her close, awkwardly offering what comfort he could. **"I know you are kid. All of us are, but as much as I hate to admit it, I know these chicks. They were the two from my earlier story. And Trust me, they're total pushovers."**

She remembered the story he told quite well. And frankly she didn't have the same faith. In the story, the girls were terribly sneaky, and manipulated Max. Matter of fact it was because of them that Max got stuck with his stupid BurgerPants nickname and got into issues with his boss.

These two on the surface didn't seem like much. But they were tricky. And tricky meant trouble…something told Frisk that there more to them then meets the eye, and frankly she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Hey one and all sorry for the wait but I'm back in school and led to me slowing on my updating...I apologize. Plus sen and I realized some issues with the chapter before uploading which meant i had to retype.**

 **But it's ok! Because we got a longer than usual chapter. I am doing my best to do keep the upload train going! Here we have a mini bonus chapter and I got a lot of awesome characters in this chapter! If you guys like this please feel free to fav/follow/review as i appreciate it a ton~**

Bonus 4

Frisk reaches into her pocket. Planning on taking out one of her pokeballs, but then it hits her...she doesn't have any of them! She just gave them to BP for healing… **"What's wrong Frisk? Why aren't you bringing someone out?"** She couldn't.

And could only shake her head in frustration. How could she be so stupid! Forgetting something so important. Worst thing is, even if she did ask the poke-nurse for them back and battled, all of them were injured in someway shape or form.

Not one of them was prepared to take on a double battle. **"Nya nya nya~ What's the matter shrimpy? Scared to battle us?"** Stomping her foot she walks towards the pair.

 _ **A wild Frisk appears...**_

 **"What are you doing you total loser?"** Pissed off, the young ten year old sends them her most menacing glare, her eyes illuminating in the somewhat dark center.

 _ **Frisk uses Glare...it's not very effective.**_

All they do is laugh at her, thoroughly amused with the spirit she displays. **"Aww look at the little cutie~ She thinks she's so big and bad."** They didn't think much of the young trainer, they didn't realize the young girl had a plan.

 _ **Frisk uses... fake tears. It's super effect.**_

 **"H-hey! Like why are you crying? What's wrong?"** Bratty, Catty found their sneers immediately wiped off as they begin to panic. They may be crooks but that didn't mean they were heartless. **"L-like chill out kid!"**

They were unaware of what their actions caused. No one expected, let alone to the two Team Gold Diggers that everyone in the building would get angry as seeing the little trainer cry. **"What's-what like going on?"** Tension filled the air, waves of rage flowing out of the other hostages.

 ** _Frisk calls for help._**

Bratty and Catty found themselves backing away, trying to put as much distance between them and their captives. The predators, have now become the prey as leading the brigade was MK, Asriel, and BP. Slowly all of them advanced forward. **"Like stay the hell away!"**

Everyone came. Bratty and Catty used the ability run away. Frisk gained 0 exp.

 **"Aww..."**


	18. Chapter 18

Underleague

Chapter 18

 **Author Notes: Back in action hoping to at least make some sort of schedule or...at least not update once a month which if i was a reader would be so gloomy. Did you get it? I didsa pun ^_^' Don't kill me!**

 **Shout outs to** hotrod97971, **and** Ninja-kid27 **for faving and following~ thank you** simba71999 **for faving. And lastly thank you** Atria 8 **for following.** **I do not own Undertale or Pokemon.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Looks can be rather deceiving, it was obvious that Max had underestimated the members of Team Gold Digger. It was just as Frisk thought, there was more to Bratty and Catty then their obnoxious sass.

One thing that the ten year old noticed when watching this battle and looking at her pokedex was just how evenly match this battle was. Not only did both sides have pokemon that were both weak and strong to each other.

Granbull was weak to arbok, glameow was weak to sableyes' fighting moves and ghost typing, while granbull was strong against it. Then there was the concept of teamwork. This certainly wasn't the evildoers first go at double battling with each other as partners.

They knew what moves were at their disposal and communicated well. Currently that was something Asriel and MK were still struggling with. They had just met, and had a hard time helping one another against their opponents who were pretty accurate with their predictions.

But her brother, Frisk noted, didn't look nervous in the slightest. His face was neutral, barely changing as he ordered his pokemon with confidence. It was like he was waiting for something. What it was, she wasn't sure.

However she knew that whatever it was, would be the deciding factor in this entire match. **"Like glameow scratch that nasty arbok!"** To Asriel this entire battle for him has been nothing but a headache.

He couldn't stand these two and their sneers, and frankly they weren't that connected in their battling tactics. They barely covered for each other and tended to counter his and MK's moves at the last minute.

The double battling he and Chara's done in the Underleague were far more challenging then this. However it wasn't surprising that MK wasn't very experienced with this type of matchup. **"Sableye get in front of arbok and block, then counter with brick break."** This was the moment Asriel was waiting for.

Glameows claws went right through the gremlin pokemon, causing him to snicker as he lands a crit. **"Reoowwwww!"** It collapses onto the ground, struggling to rise. **"Glameow!"** It faints, no longer able to fight. **"Damn you-you stupid fashion disaster!"** Begrudgingly she was forced to return her pokemon.

And just as she was about to send out another a huge bang startled her. Almost immediately everyone's attention shifted to the pokemon center entrance. **"Like what's that noise?"** It got louder, harder.

Frisk hid behind Max, holding onto his pants as giant dents were being made. Bratty and Catty started to feel panicky again, as from the other side of the entrance was a menacing, deep growl.

Whatever it was trying to bust in...did not sound very happy. Much like Frisk, MK found himself hiding behind Asriel who much to his sisters' surprise was calm, he even returned his sableye. As if saying the battle was over.

But from what Frisk was seeing, the battle wasn't even halfway done. However that wasn't what she was thinking at this point and time. The harsh bangs and snarls were getting worse, it was almost here.

For a moment she found herself stuck in the past. When she first started her journey, before she fell. An creature twice her size, with deep chocolate brown fur and pure white, razor sharp teeth. Eyes harsh and locked on her small, weak form.

 **"PANGOROOOOOO!"** Her form starts trembling, instead of brown, she saw something much bigger, and scarier, with black and white fur and giant pointy claws. From her pocket her pokedex rang out.

 _ **Pangoro the Daunting pokemon and the evolved form of pancham. With its violent temper and the leaf in its mouth to detect enemy movements, this pokemon is a force to be reckoned with. Though it is very loyal and protective of those it cares for.**_

Frisk didn't see a protective panda bear. No all she saw was a ferocious bear that wants to eat her. **"Alright! You punks are under ARREST!"** A woman with bright red hair and an eyepatch roars onto the scene.

Hitting Bratty and Catty's final nail in the coffin. **"Like we're so outta here. Granbull return, and I choose you gothita!"** Max angled his head slightly, seeing the little trainer crying. **"Hey what's wrong little buddy."** Gently he picks her up, hearing another ding from her pokedex.

 _ **Gothita the Fixation pokemon. Fairly observant these pokemon like to stare at both people and pokemon. It is said that they are looking at something that only they can see.**_

 **"Ok like gothita, you need to totally teleport us outta here!"** It stares off in the distance, as if unaware of the danger both it and its trainer is in. **"Oh no you don't! Pangoro go and slash em to bits!"** With another ear shattering roar its rushes forward, its claws out in the open.

Terrifying the two crooks and Frisk. **"Like gothita teleport us out NOW!"** Blinking it looks up, snapping out of its daze to use its psychic powers. Just barely avoiding the nearly 300 pound pokemon. **"Darn it! You won't escape me villains!"** Growling in annoyance the intimidating chief of police looks around.

Meeting Asriel's gaze, she smirks and walks over to him. **"Well it looks like the numskull was right. You Were in here."** Smiling and at last relaxed Asriel approaches her. **"Thanks for busting in when you did."** Out from behind him MK jumped, his eyes sparkling in joy.

 **"Whoa it's Undyne!"** His arbok slithers over, grabbing her trainer and lifting him up. **"You were so cool! And your pangoro is awesome!"** Smirking she noogies the little kids head. **"Don't tell me a little shrimp like you went off against those bad guys?"**

He grinned in response, pointing the the teen behind him. **"You know it~ We tag teamed!"** While Undyne listens to MK rather detailed(and slightly exaggerated) tale of the battle Asriel shrugged before turning to BP. **"Hey what's wrong with Frisk?"** He walks over to the struggling nurse.

Who could only look at him with a helpless expression. **"I-I don't know man. One minute she was fine, the next I see her crying and hiding behind me."** She digs her face into his orange shirt, muffling her sobs. **"Hey hey sis. Don't cry."** Quickly he takes her, doing his best to try and calm her down.

Meanwhile, behind all of them was Flowey, who at the moment was scowling. **"What idiots."** Annoyed with everything he disappears back into his pokeball, acting as if he never left it in the first place.

 **"Hey punk, what's wrong with her?"** From the corner of her eye she sees it approaching and hides further into her brothers rainbow scarf. And she screams, startling everyone. **"NO! NONONONO! GO AWAY!"** Still extremely anxious about everything he tries lighting up his cigarette.

It takes a couple times but he does it, watching police and concerned citizens coming in and out, making the broken down building even more crowded, god he had so much to do.

 **"Maybe you guys should get her out of here. Could be getting claustrophobic with so many people in here. I gotta try to get this stuff cleaned up and help any pokemon that are done-oh that's right I still got your pokeballs!"**

Though he didn't have any time to heal them up Frisk, sniffles, taking them back. Putting her slightly at ease. **"So everyone involved has to go through a mandatory check up to see if they were injured in any way. We'll start with her. Pangoro, take her and bring her to outside to the medic unit."**

Before the panda pokemon is even able to reach its arms towards the ten year old, she shrieks, tightening her hold onto her brother. **"NO!"** Getting annoyed Undyne glares at her and Asriel. **"It's for your own good punk, let us make sure you're not hurt!"** Though the big teddy bear falters slightly at the upset child.

It still gently grabs Frisk, making her fight and squirm. **"Frisk you need to calm down!"** Refusing to listen she leaps, away from the group. **"Fr-Frisk!"** She flees, running straight into the crowd. **"Pangoro after her!"** Nodding it gives chase. Doing its best to grab the child without hurting her.

But that's not what she sees or understands. She picks up her speed, her tears freezing on her eyes in the cold and from her running. She wants to go home, she doesn't want to be a trainer anymore! **"Allen, please come out."** The abra pops out and is on her shoulders.

Getting a free piggy back ride. **"Teleport please! I wanna go back to moms!"** Allen was still feeling pretty weak, but regardless he tries to teleport. But they were still here, with Frisk still running from a menacing pangoro. **"Why?! isn't it working?!"**

Suddenly hands grab her, picking both her and Allen up with ease. **"Cause Allen doesn't have the strength kiddo. He needs to heal up before doin it successfully."** It was Sans, grinning at her, before he sobers, seeing her tear streaked face and puffy eyes.

 **"Hey...what's wrong kiddo?"** She's unable to reply as the pangoro catches up with Undyne right behind them. **"Stop running away! You need to get looked at!"** She shakes her head furiously.

Digging her fingers painfully into Sans jacket. **"Heya Undyne and Azzy there you are. So what's goin on here?"** Whining slightly pangoro tries picking Frisk up from Sans but she holds strong. **"Ugh she ran away and won't let us take care of her."**

 **"NO! NONONONOOOO!"** Asriel tries to calm her down again, but it doesn't work, making her scream and shout further. **"I WANNA GO HOME!"** She sobs as she's unable to hold on any longer. **"I don't wanna be eaten! Allen teleport please!"** She coughs and sputters from her sobs.

Wailing as panic sets in. **"Eaten Frisk-what on earth are you talking about?"** Footsteps crunching in the snow catches everyones' attention. **"Did it not occur that she may be terrified of the pangoro and not getting treatment?"** Grillby gently takes her from the panda's hold.

Asriel hols his hand over his mouth, mentally cursing. He felt so stupid, though Undyne who was right next to him huffs. **"There ain't nothing to be scared of, pangoro's a softy when it comes to kids!"** Sans looks at the still crying child. **"Yeah but she ain't gonna know that Dyne."**

Grillby gently rubs circles around her back. **"Little one, are you scared of the pangoro?"** She whimpers, burying her face into his shoulder. **"I don't wanna be eaten..."** The police chief continues glaring at her. She was getting sick of dealing with this girl.

 **"She's not going to eat you, you brat!"** Frisk swivels her head around, hitting Undyne with a glare of her own. **"I'm not a brat you-you meanie! I Hate you! Allen please teleport!"** The psychic pokemon tries again, but can't.

So instead he throws what snow he can at Undyne with his powers. **"Hey!"** Sighing Asriel goes to his sibling, doing what he can do to avoid looking at the furious police officer. **"Frisk I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot, but I thought you were only scared of Ursarangs."**

Her scathing look withers a bit. **"No. All bears are scary. I wanna go home to mom."** Snot drips from her nose, both from the cold and her crying. Thanking Grillby Asriel takes her back.

 **"Sans is your brothers' dinner offer at your place still open?"** He pauses, blinking for a minute before nodding. **"Yeah Paps was here for a bit before rushing back home. I think he's getting himself ready to help clean and reconstruct the center. So you guys if you want can spend the night."**

With all that being said and done, Asriel returns Allen for Frisk before picking her up one last time. **"In that case, we'll be heading to your place then. Don't know if we'll spend the whole night but we'll see how Frisk is feeling. I think all the chaos, her fear of bears and the cold is making her sick."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Well ladies and gents that is another chapter done~ I'm so terrible, making Frisky suffer like this. But hey, Sen wanted at least three bears. Bewear, beartic, and pangaroo all comin in with Undyne, fortunately i had the authority(and other characters had at least one of those pokemon)**

 **To put that thought away and veto it. Although, i do feel this one is just as bad...and that's another chapter before the fricking gym battle...whoopsies. God by the time we get to the fricking elite four and champy we'll probably be at fricking 100 chapters. And that's if I'm lucky.**

 **Oh well~ With that guys I have another lovely bonus chappy(this one actually being** canon **) down below for you guys to read. Though it is a scene from last chappy. ANd remember, if you guys like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate any support I can get, tchao for now~**

Bonus 5

 _Back in the Ruins..._

It was another lonely yet peaceful day for Toriel and her pokemon in her lovely, little home. It was moments like these, when she was sitting in her soft lounge chair with her favorite cup of tea that she contemplates the day and how her children were doing.

Chara most likely was probably working herself to the bone(she had to tell her friend that joke next time he visits. He seemed to have a liking for skeleton and spooky puns.) at her business. Which to the retired pokemon professor is fine, but she did wish her daughter would call or come over every now and then.

And her other two children Asriel and Frisk...she was rather worried for them. More or so Frisk, as she was still young, and when she left very skittish and nervous about venturing off into the deep wide cavern that is the Underground.

 **"I'm glad Asriel has been calling me and keeping me up to date though."** Humming to herself she takes a nice long sip, savoring the flavor as she turns on the tv. Hoping the noise would make her home feel less empty. The first channel to pop up was of course the news station.

 _ **"Darlings it's your lovely news reporter Mettaton of MTT's newscast-Undernet and I'm here outside of Snowdin's fabulous pokemon center with just dreadful news! Currently the center is under attack! With innocent people trapped under the evil pokemon thieves' grasp."**_

Her eyes widen in shock as she sees people all over the town and other parts of the Underground starting to gather, the police especially growing in number. **" _Oh here comes the chief of the police force. Undyne love. What's your plan of action?"_** _She didn't bother with responding and that greatly worried Toriel._

Last she recalled Snowdin is the first town Frisk and Asriel would come across on their journey. She hoped from the bottom of her heart that they were not involved... _ **"Alright boys, bring out your strongest pokemon. We're ramming through these defenses!"**_

 _Obeying her order, all of her officers and even several of the civilians start bringing out help. **"And here we go ladies and gentlemen! We have the combined forces of Sans, Robin, Grillby, and Undyne the police force as well as the rest of the town ready to rescue our poor loved ones locked away!"**_

 _The red haired woman glares at the camera. **"You could help you know! I know you've got pokemon with you."**_ Toriel began frowning at their childish dispute, she's known those two since they were young, To think after all these years they haven't changed a bit...

 _ **"Well honey, as much as I know my audience would love to see me in action, I thought I'd let you and the others take the spotlight for a change. Unless of course you're in such desperate need of my assistance."**_ The older woman sighs. **"This is no time for them to be arguing."**

And it seemed she wasn't the only one who had thought so. _**"Enough. We do not have time to waste."** Both turn to a man in sleek black and red striped pants, wearing a long sleeved white dress shirt covered slightly with a black vest and tie. **"I wouldn't be so worried Grillz."**_

 _Sans and Papyrus approach the group, getting scowls from the multiple concerned onlookers and helpers. **"And why's that?"** Both Undyne and Grillby asked the question in unison._

 _Though Undynes' was in a much more frustrated tone. **"Because there's a certain somebody in that there center that can take care of those goons."** Undyne raises an eyebrow. **"Oh? And who the hell is that?"** Sans chuckles, leaving his brother and friends confused._

 _Leaving Papyrus as the one to ask the question. **"WHO IS IT SANS?"** He smirks at his sibling. **"You seriously don't know bro? I don't have a Shadow of a doubt that those crooks don't stand a Ghost of a chance against him~"** Groans escape Papyrus and the police chief.._

But Toriel heard none of that, because as fast as she possibly could she grabbed her things and left. She didn't need to have a love of puns and know her friend to know her son was involved. Most likely trying to help the people inside. And if he was involved, then Frisk was most likely right in there with him.


	19. Chapter 19

Underleague

Chapter 19

 **Author Notes: Yay another lovely chappy, and if you guys were paying attention, we had a canon bonus chappy last time so I'm pretty sure you guys are already brainstorming possibilities i may or may not have come up with~**

 **Shout out time~ Starting wit** h GeneralNadie, JTMonster **and** Draco Fireball Lazarus **for faving and following!** Kawsboy, **and** zarul97 f **ollowed and lastly** Guest **reviewed.**

 **Guys thank you all so much, as your support has been awesome. Almost 50 favs, over 50 follows- 130 review. Incredible~ I do not own Undertale or Pokemon.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Achoo!"** It was just as Asriel feared. Not even two hours have gone by and already the little ten year old found herself coughing and sneezing up a storm.. **"Who let the phanpy in the house?"** Frisk could only pout at Sans. **"Not funny."**

With a sheepish shrug he watched his brother Papyrus and Asriel tag team on bundling Frisk up with an army's worth of blankets. **"Sorry kiddo."** She offered him a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

She was absolutely miserable. Her throat felt like there was a koffing lodged in there, and her nose was running as badly as a cubchoos. Things were even worse when Asriel checked and found a fever was growing. All she wanted to do was go home...

 **"FEAR NOT FRISK! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE MASTERED THE ART OF CURING SICKNESS~ I HAVE A MANUAL THAT REVEALS EVERYTHING I NEED TO KNOW TO HELP!"** Lifting the book that came out of his bag high into the air he poses. Allowing the lighting in the living room to shine on the glossy cover.

 _ **101 ways to make people feel better for dum dums by Sanser Comedics**_

Frisk giggles seeing the title, before dealing with another coughing fit. She pulls her arm up, hoping to prevent her germs from spreading. **"I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SWEAR TO RID YOU OF THIS SICKNESS FRIEND!"**

Asriel offers a slight smile before heading into the kitchen. **"I've read it too, so I'll go ahead and make some soup for you sis."** Papyrus follows quickly after. **"WAIT-WHAT ABOUT MY SPAGHETTI? IT'S A CURE ALL!"** Frisk struggles laughing again, gratefully taking another tissue from Sans.

Even though she really wanted to go and see her mom, she liked Papyrus and Sans. **"Poooooo!"** And their poochyena friend, that decided to waltz in and snuggle down in front of the girl.

Reaching down into her pockets she takes out her pokeballs, releasing all of her friends. **"Vee?"** Another sneeze escapes her, making all of her pokemon edge closer to their trainer. Eve rests right on her shoulder, turning her tail into a fluffy scarf, tickling the child.

Allen whines from the top of the couch, feeling bad about being unable to help her earlier and gently pets her head. Meanwhile Pincer snips his claws in joy, crawling all over the ground trying to reach Frisk's soft fingers.

All of them were still tired, not yet at full strength, but they still wanted to seem fine for her. **"Thanks guys."** It was a peaceful, cute moment for all of them, Asriel at the doorway smiled with the soup and a cup of tea in his hands.

Nearly all of them jumped when the serene moment was interrupted with the shrilly ring from the phone. **"Whoops. Better take this. Looks like foods done kiddo. Have a Tealightful time."**

The siblings chuckle while Papyrus rages in the kitchen, grabbing portions for the rest of the group. **"SANS STOP IT!"** His only response is a cheeky grin as he leaves the room.

It's silent as everyone enjoys a nice hot meal. Even the pokemon got some crush oran berry mush, feeling all the better as they licked their plates clean. Frisk smiled, yawning slightly. **"I think its time for you to get some rest. Goodnight sis."**

As quietly as possible, Asriel and Papyrus pick up the empty dishes, letting the little trainer get her much needed rest. Just as the pair were just about finished with the dishes, Sans pops back in.

 **"Hey uh, Azzy, come here for a sec."** Sans was a bit pale-r paler than usual. White as a sheet, sweat dripping from his face, and automatically Asriel was alarmed and stepped forth into the hallway.

Sans in most situations is as cool as a cacturn, not really one to feel rattled. So whatever worried him had to be something important **"What's up?"** He could only give the teen the phone and step away. Gulping slightly Asriel puts the phone to his ear. **"Hello?"**

For a moment all he can hear is quiet panting. **"Asriel sweety, are you alright?!"** His eyes widen in shock. **"Mom-what's wrong? I'm fine!"** She clears her throat, giving herself a moment to calm down.

 **"Sorry honey, but to be honest I'm a bit of a nervous wreck. I saw the news, and Sans just told me everything."** On the other line the boy winces, of course she saw the news.

No wonder she sounded so panicked. **"I'm fine mom, Frisk has a bit of a cold and she's resting right now."** She already knew that, however she was glad to her from him that he really did seem ok.

Though that didn't really help her unease and anger, not at her son, no. But... **"Is it true that Undyne sent a Pangaroo after Frisk?"** Asriel could now see why Sans was sweating bullets earlier.

His mother was absolutely pissed off. **"Um...y-yeah, but she didn't know. It didn't even occur to me because I thought she was only scared of ursarangs. I'm sorry mom."** She smiles slightly into the phone, her shoes crunching into the snow.

 **"It wasn't your fault, none of us realized just how intense her phobia is, but now we know and we have to be more careful around her when it comes to bear pokemon. But Undyne-she's a different story. All I seem to be hearing is how rude she was. I'm going to have a talk with her!"**

That left him temporarily stunned, suddenly he could hear the clear sound of footsteps in snow. _'No way...'_ **"Mom are you in Snowdin right now?!"** It was unheard of, absolutely insane.

His mom never left the Ruins. After his parents divorced, his mom stayed and reconstructed the Ruins and became a protector of the area. For her to come out and go after Undyne...it only meant trouble.

 **"-st I'm going to check up on the two of you. I'll be there shortly-"** Before he could reply there was a glitching sound and then nothing. **"Uh oh."** Their connection got cut off.

He found himself staring at the phone, his thoughts going a mile a minute. His mom is coming over to Sans house, his mom is going to pick a fight with Undyne, because she's pissed. **"WHAT IS WRONG ASRIEL?"** He looks up, trying to muster a smile, though it feels more like a grimace.

 **"Do we have any tea? We're going to be having another guest-if you don't mind?"** Papyrus's eyes were sparkling, he always did say 'the more the merrier.' **"WONDERFUL~ WHO?"** The slightly shorter of the two could only mutter. **"My mom."**

Now he loved his mom bunches, and in a sense it was good because Frisk was definitely missing her, but he heard her tone. If Undyne knew what was best for her-she'd hide. **"I SHOULD INVITE UNDYNE AS WELL~ THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THE BEST HOST!"**

He rushes off before Asriel could utter a single protest. Face palming with a groan he turns away, heading back into the living room where Sans was watching over the sleeping child covered in pokemon.

 **"So uh-dishes going to be slippery situation huh? You're moms goin to be out for blood. And Undyne ain't gonna be backin down."** Asriel could only fall into the chair. Covering his face. **"This is going to be hell."** They'd be lucky if Snowdin was still in one piece by the time their war was over.

Sans smile was wavering, coming up with as many puns as possible involving cleaning. All while his little brother was still in the kitchen, humming away, completely ignorant that this most likely going to be there last few hours alive.

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So...Toriel is pissed, Undyne is still pissed at Frisk, and Frisk is sick. ...This next set of chapters are going to be intense. And i don't know how to feel about it.**

 **Before I forget how did you guys feel about the 101 manual I made-or I should say Sans made~ I thought it was clever and cute, I mean come on, Sans is a troll. No one is safe**

 **With that guys thank you all so much for reading. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this story as it means a crap ton to me. This is going to be a very long series phew v.v.**

 **I can only hope you guys can stick to the end because it's going to be awhile before we're even halfway through this series. I mean look at all the bloody chapters and we haven't even reached the second gym leader! Phew... tchao for now.**


	20. Chapter 20

Underleague

Chapter 20

 **Author Notes: We are back boys and girls and get this, it snowed just yesterday, I guess it's a good thing I'm still in Snowdin. Now as the many of you know, I do not own Pokemon or Undertale, but I do love both series a ton.**

 **Time to shout out~ Thanks to** Guest **for reviewing~** Tacomaster192 **thanks for faving and following and lastly thanks to** Sarahmounik, BonEpic, **and** sweet little cookie

 _3rd P.O.V_

Asriel was slowly but surely creating a hole in the floor with all the pacing he's been doing. Like when encountering a graveler up and out of the underground or even a minior down below, it was only a matter of time before a explosion hits you in the face.

In his case however, he had no idea just how much damage there would be. His only saving grace was that Undyne was still busy with the investigation, so with fingers crossed, he prayed to what pokemon deity would hear his call to have his mother and the police chief would avoiding having a showdown.

 **"-lly need to calm down kid."** San wasn't faring any better than Asriel, though he put up his infamous pokerface and was doing his best to pretend that his house and possibly his town wasn't going to be in for a one way ticket to destruction.

All the while Papyrus was cleaning away, excited for the guests coming over. The duo found themselves frozen in place as three gentle knocks made contact with the outside door.

Shrugging away his nerves Sans approaches, but instead of opening it up, he simply asks **"who's there?"** And just as predicted there was a giggle on the other side. **"Boo."** Sans couldn't help but grin, as he already had a feeling where the joke was going.

Whereas Asriel could only groan. He liked jokes sure, but this was not the time for them. **"Boo who?"** It was the first gym leader Toriel. **"Oh there's no need to cry silly! I'm not a ghost~"**

Chuckling Sans twists the doorknob. Revealing her bundled up form. **"Heh good one Tori."** She engulfs the shorter man in a hug. **"It is so good to see you my friend, though I wish it were under better circumstances."** He lets her in before shutting the door with a heavy slam.

 **"I'm gonna go see how Paps is doin an lettin him know one of our guests are here."** Sans departs, giving the family some much needed privacy. **"I'm so glad you're ok my child."** Asriel was in a tight loving embrace from his mother.

He didn't mind, even though it hasn't been all that long since he left with Frisk and talked to her on the phone almost on a daily basis, it was still so good to see her. **"I'm fine, Frisk on the other hand…"** Both turn to the still sleeping ten year old. **"How is she?"**

Rubbing his face Asriel leads his mom into the kitchen, where the pair sits down at the table. **"Frisk hasn't been doing all that well. Well no, that's not true. It's-complicated mom."** Patiently she listens as he recounts to the best of his ability the entire incident in the pokemon center from his perspective.

Ever since he was young Asriel has always been observant, keeping every little detail to memory. Despite this there wasn't too much a difference from what she's heard from the others she's listened to in town.

But it was still shocking to hear nonetheless. **"It is a miracle no one really got hurt because of those criminals. Though what Undyne did afterwards is not only unprofessional but also unforgivable."**

She huffs, still unable to believe it, all throughout her traveling she's heard nothing but how her poor daughter got chased around. Now she knew Undyne was only trying to do her job and make sure Frisk wasn't hurt, however it was clear that there were far better ways it could've gone down.

 _'Letting a large burly bear pokemon try to pick up a child who is obviously already in a state of high anxiety'_... Toriel could only shake her head. It was no surprise Frisk caught a cold, especially in this freezing weather.

 **"She hasn't even had a chance to go and check out the riddle to the second gym leader. And frankly...with the way things are going mom, I don't think Frisk is going to want to continue afterwards."**

She could only sigh and nod in agreement. **"Indeed. Perhaps I may've made a poor judgment in sending Frisk off so soon. Though both you and your sister Chara had left at the same age, it is quite clear that Frisk isn't as prepared or enjoying this like we had originally thought."** Her son looks away.

 **"It was going so well mom."** She smiles in understanding, placing a hand over his. **"I know, but if she isn't ready, then there's no need to pressure her. I think after all that's happened, she deserves to do things at her own pace."** A series of harsh coughs catch their attention.

At the doorway the Dreemurs see Papyrus taking Frisk's temperature, with all of her pokemon now awake and keeping their gazes steadily on the sick girl. **"IT DOES NOT SEEM LIKE YOU HAVE A TEMPERATURE-BUT IT IS OBVIOUS YOU ARE STILL NOT WELL ENOUGH TO MOVE ABOUT."**

Toriel steps forth, entering her daughters line of sight. **"Mom-"** She coughs, covering her mouth with her arm. **"Hello dear."** Fondly the older woman shifts her hand in the sick girls hair. **"How are you feeling?"** Frisk eagerly leans into her mom's touch, glad to see her.

 **"Ok. What are you doing here?"** Papyrus and Asriel stand back, watching the heartwarming reunion. **"NYEH ASRIEL? IS IT TRUE THAT YOU BELIEVE FRISK WILL NO LONGER PARTICIPATE IN THE CHALLENGE?"** The boy in question raised an eyebrow. **"Were you eavesdropping Papyrus?"**

The tall individual looks away, a slight blush staining his cheeks. **"NO! OF COURSE NOT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING. BUT...I DID HAPPEN TO HEAR THAT STATEMENT AS I WAS WALKING BY WITH FRISK'S MEDICINE."** Papyrus in all honesty didn't want Frisk to quit.

He could understand why she wanted to, but... he had felt really happy when he met her and discovered her also on the challenge. He didn't really have too many friends, and had thought maybe she would want to travel with him as well.

Sure he was currently working on his third, and she just started her second, but he thought going on the journey with her would be even more fun. **"I guess I shouldn't be so surprised...it's not like I was trying to keep a secret. But yes, I think Undyne and her phobia of bear pokemon set her across the line."**

It seemed terrible...knowing that Frisk wanted to cut her journey before it even got started. Especially when she had so much potential. **"Reminds me of a certain little somebody eh Azzy?"** Both Papyrus and Asriel jumped as Sans spoke up from behind. Throwing a pair of glares for at him for sneaking about.

 **"BROTHER...HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPOOK ME?!"** Sans could only shrug. **"Not sure bro. I thought you told me to make sure my pokemon don't spook ya. I'll phantump a guess that i'll be the banette of your existence."** Papyrus screeches in rage.

Sans sure knew how to push buttons. Papyrus's especially. **"SANS!"** Asriel could only sigh and return his focus on his mom and sister. Who were currently in a hug. **"Are you sure you want to continue Frisk?"**

Much to Asriel's surprise the little trainer nods. **"Uh huh. I want to keep going."** Toriel could only spare a glance at her son to reveal that she was just as shocked as he was. **"I'm determined to see this through mom. I've been having a lot of fun. But...I'm scared."** Her face scrunches up a bit.

Remembering how terrible that Undyne lady was, how MK likes her Frisk will never know. And that panda bear pokemon, with sharp claws, an angry scowl ready to attack. She doesn't want to deal with either of them anytime soon.

But as if fate had decided to deny her desires, everyone pauses to hear rough, loud knocks on the door before it was slammed open. Revealing a smirking Undyne. **"Yo Papyrus I got your-"** She pauses both in midstep and in sentence.

Paling as she sees a standing, scowling Toriel. **"Hello Undyne."** The white haired woman crosses her arms, sending a rather intense glare towards the police officer. **"I do believe it is time you and I have a chat. Starting with you sending a Pangoro on my DAUGHTER."**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Welp...Undyne is screwed. Yay! And frankly I'm sick...double yay *cue in sarcasm here* So while I use my cat as a pillow and try to recover, I hope you guys enjoy this chappy.**

 **Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this series, as it means a crap ton to me seeing the support. Especially since I can now relate to Frisk and how miserable she is...*sighs* tchao for now folks, see you next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

Underleague

Chapter 21

 **Author Notes: You know what I love...how it's like negative degrees where I live. I'm COLD! I choose you~** *Ninetales pops into existence* **Yays~ Huggies the fox pokemon** *snuggles against her.* **There we go...all warm and comfy. Just in time for a new chappy to kick off the new year.**

 **Now I do not own Pokemon or Undertale...and...OMG WE GOT 50 favs and 50+ followers!** *Sniff* **i'm so happy! Thank you** Mixedfangamer123 **for the fav/follow.**

 **Thank you** undertaler6527 **for faving. Thank you** echeartofgold **for following. Last but not least big thank yous to** Lilytigerlover **for the review. Let's go and see what happened!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

To say Undyne was getting chewed out was an understatement. Toriel was in full on mamma mode and tore the police chief apart with her lecture. A blaze of flames surrounding the enraged woman. However...much to everyone's surprise the fierce warrior just knelled and took it.

She...just stayed on her knees, letting every single word enter her skull. No protest, no comment or defense. Absolutely nothing. Undyne acted like a knight being ordered around by a queen. Obeying without any resistance. **"Yes Ma'am."**

Frisk could see despite not fighting back or protesting just how pissed off she was. The way the red haired woman grit her teeth and her single eye flashed in. But for whatever reason she held her tongue, taking the verbal attacks.

 **"I sincerely hope we understand each other Undyne. As i do NOT want to hear anything else of you or your pokemon running a rampage...especially towards Frisk. Do I make myself C.L.E.A.R?"** On the other hand Toriel was absolutely livid, radiating power and menace.

Asriel quietly whispering to his sisters' ear. **"And this is why we never piss off mom. Agreed?"** Vigorously Frisk nods her head. She never wants to see Mama Tori this mad ever again. Eve if it was for her defense.

 **"Clear."** And the little ten year old, though didn't like the older girl very much, felt bad for her. Toriel nods. **"Good."** Curtly she turns around, heading into the kitchen. **"I'll be making more tea then."** Knowing the tension was now fading Sans and Asriel sigh in relief.

This was nothing short of a miracle, the best that either could've ever prayed for. The house was still in one piece(minus a damaged door) there was no battle that had to be broken up. The two were practically hugging in joy and the sheer disbelief of being alive.

Flowey, who had popped out again right before the chaos started and watched from behind the couch scowled. **"Dammit, I was hoping there was going to be explosions or something going off. What a bore."** Asriel gasped and turned around. **"Flowey? Did- you got out of your pokeball again!"**

The sunflora smirks at his trainer. **"Duh! I haven't gotten enough screentime, and there was no way I was going to miss this~"** His menacing grin fades as his attention shifts to the now standing and pissed policewoman.

 **"Though it wasn't as much fun as I thought. Matter of fact it was a downright killjoy. A serious lack of 'kill.' Not even a speck of blood."** Exasperated Asriel takes out his pokeball. **"Not nice Flowey...return."** Once more a blinding light sucked up the sunflower pokemon.

Who reluctantly got absorb, not really having a reason to stay out. Although he left a chilling remark before leaving. **"Fine I was getting bored anyways. Though you and that author of ours better watch it! I'm coming for you~ Both of you."**

His laughter echoed, even his pokeball shifted and shook in Asriels palm. **"That's one creepy sunflora."** Sans eyed it in distaste, it had been awhile since he he's seen the walking weed. And frankly it had been too soon for him. Forever would still probably be too soon.

 **"You're telling me, any idea what he meant by 'that author of ours?"** Sans could only shrug at the teen. **"He's probably just tryin to spook ya kid. I wouldn't worry about it."** With a hum, Asriel pockets Flowey, he had more important things to worry about.

Asriel was hoping his sunflora could stay out trouble for a bit. **"UNDYNE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"** She scoffs, crossing her arms as she glared at Frisk. **"Don't worry about it Papyrus."** She stomped to the still sick kid. **"Hey."** Her voice was gruff, rough even as she addressed the flinching trainer.

But she only sat next to the young girl, making things even more tense. It was silence for a minute or two, Undyne doing her best to pool in her frustration. **"Why the hell were you so scared of my Pangoro? She was only trying to help."** Frisk fidgets on the couch for a moment, making Undyne sigh in irritation.

Not at all did she like her. Matter of fact the chief only thought of her to be some sick whiny pest. Especially for hurting her pokemon's feelings. Poor Pangoro for an hour after the investigation was in a corner sulking for crying out loud!

Undyne the Undying, chief of police and gym leader does not have sulky pokemon! After walking around town though, all Undyne heard instead of a whiny kid being a total wimp was how instead a kid was screaming bloody murder in tears from a big scary bear pokemon.

Then after being chewed out from Toriel she started thinking. This little girl had just been held hostage from some crooks. Her pokemon unable to be healed, the cieling nearly crushing her, and a _'supposed'_ dangerous pagoro chasing her all across town?

Well, as much as it annoyed her, Undyne felt Frisk deserved some slack. **"Before I came to the underground...I was chased by a Ursarang. I was heading to the closest professor to my town when I ran into it. Because of how territorial they tend to be it chased me and Eve up until I tripped and fell down here."**

Not even looking at the woman Frisk holds her knees together. Trying to keep the memories away. **"I didn't even get a chance to set out on my journey. And I got scared. After you and the pangoro busted in, all I saw was big teeth and claws ready to kill me. I couldn't think straight."**

She didn't sound like she was ten. She sounded older, seemed older and that stunned her seat companion. **"I see."** Not every ten year old setting out on their journey goes through that and are able to go about life all happy go lucky.

Without meaning to Undyne touches her eyepatch. She couldn't help but understand perfectly what she meant. Frisk managed to get out physically unscathed but was emotionally scarred. For Undyne it wasn't so simple.

Sure now it was the exact opposite, but back when she was a kid...a similar occurrence left her paralyzed with fear. Unable to move. Back then the young reckless hurricane that Undyne swore she would never cower again.

Would fight her weakness, becoming the headstrong warrior she was today. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she had to admire Frisk a little for her courage.

 **"Alright then."** Clapping her hands, she stood. **"We'll call a truce for now. When you finally reach me, we'll train, and you'll beat that phobia of yours outta existence. I'll help you out, but get that it doesn't mean we're friends or anything...you got that?"**

Saying what she wanted Undyne huffs and marches out the door. Leaving in somewhat good spirits as the door nearly falls off. **"Um. What?"** Asriel chuckles ruffling his sisters hair a bit.

 **"I think that was her way of apologizing for what happened. For now though you need to get some more rest."** She pouted, sick of sleeping so much. **"But I don't want to go back to sleep just yet...do I have to?"** Frisk gave her brother the puppy pokemon eyes, with Eve mirroring the expression.

Stabbing right through Asriel's heart. He smiled nervously as he came up with a compromise. **"Tell you what, how bout I tell you a story from my travels with my sister Chara?"** Eagerly Frisk sits up, snuggling right into the couch with her covers and pokemon.

Now Asriel didn't have a book of any kind to use as reference however he still remembered his journey like it was yesterday. They were precious memories that he didn't realize how important they were at the time. He certainly did now as he watched Frisk venture forth. She was braver then he ever was.

 ** _"Back when I first started out on my Underleague challenge, I had a horrible fear of spider pokemon. I reacted the same way you do to bears. It didn't matter what it was._**

 ** _Galvantula, Ariados, Araquanid, at the time Parasect which i thought was a spider(which to this day still scares me) even cute little Surskits._** ** _In general i was a scaredy cat compared to Chara, she was headstrong and wasn't really scared of anything._**

 ** _She teased me relentlessly, especially on my spider phobia. Lucky for me there wasn't too many spider pokemon down here when i was little._** ** _It was too cold in Snowdin, too hot in Hotland._**

 ** _The only two places where you could really find any was in the Ruins, and their prefered habitat Waterfall. Like I said though there really weren't any, especially since it's hard for some pokemon to adjust to the lack of day and night cycles._**

 ** _One day however we had run across a trainer a couple years older then us. She had moved down to the Underground to participate in the challenge since back when it first started up it was like any other region with it's gym leaders and pokemon league._**

 ** _To be honest it wasn't as difficult as it is now, as the current champion has never been defeated since his reign but that's typical of champions...but I'm getting off topic. Now this girl she like I said moved down here with her huge family and bakery business._**

 ** _And well...she had a thing for spider pokemon. As you could imagine the moment she sent out her ariados I ran all the way back home. Or at least I would have if Chara hadn't tackled me._**

 ** _She put me through a lot of (evil) tough family love. She didn't let me go home, and every day would search high and low for some sort of spider pokemon for me to deal with. Getting help from the very trainer that I fled from._**

 ** _Much to my dismay this girl knew everything and anything there was to know about bugs and spiders, so she happily provided tips to Chara about how to best lure out these creepy crawlies. It. Wasn't. Fun...at all._**

 ** _This went on for about a week before I managed to steal my phone back from sis to call mom. I hated being a tattletale, but I couldn't take it anymore. That was the first time I think I ever saw mom look terrifying like she did with Undyne._**

 ** _Anyways Chara had been grounded for about two weeks and I locked myself in the pokemon barn that had been constructed for the pokemon mom took care of. It was actually the giant pile of rock and cement right before you reach town._**

 ** _One too many battles involving earthquake and explosion caused it to collapse, no one was hurt though! So um yeah, I stayed there, taking care of the pokemon my parents owned and watched over for trainers._**

 ** _I think it was a week and a half later, almost at the end of Chara's punishment, that trainer, the one with the spider pokemon had dropped off a random egg, saying she didn't want it. Saying it was a gift for me._**

 ** _I was so excited, I took very good care of it, rubbing it and walking in circles all over the barn. When it finally hatched it was revealed to be an itty bitty little Joltic._**

 ** _Now I didn't have my pokedex on me, and for some reason I wasn't able to put two and two together to realize it was galvantula's evolution._** ** _All I saw at the time was a cute little four legged creature that was an electric fuzzy something._**

 ** _It was cute, and i figured it was some sort of bug type. No one, Chara especially pointed out it's evolution, so when I began training it and it finally evolved._**

 ** _I nearly had a heart attack and screamed blood murder. Scaring the pokemon had been taking such good care of. It was then it hit me as the now newly evolved galvantula that it was still the sweet loving joltic I hatched and raised._**

 ** _It was just bigger, and more scary looking, and though it was still frightening when it randomly popped out of it's pokeball, I got over my fear. I still loved it greatly and to this day is still a really good friend of mine._**

 ** _Actually it guards the house where my dad lives as thanks to my sister, it now has a habit of scaring guests that come over. Frisk, I know your scared of bears, and I totally get hard it is to just try and get over it, but, when you think about it, they're no different from any other pokemon._**

 ** _Some are naturally sweethearts, and others are just instinctively bad tempered, but that doesn't make the bonds you make with them any less real or meaningful._**

 ** _You started off on the wrong foot with Undyne's pangoro and that wild ursarang, but maybe if we do baby steps, and let you meet a cubchoo or a teddiursa, it won't be so bad, what do you say Frisk? Uh...Frisk?"_**

Asriel smiled as Frisk and her pokemon were snuggled in, sleeping away. Stretching the older boy wonders just how much his sibling was awake for. He had hoped she would see his experiences and safely overcome her phobia.

But it was ok, he knew she would be fine, she was strong. **"Sleep well sis."** He left her to rest, as she still had a lot of recovering to do.

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Whoo boy, we got quite a bit done in this one, and um...Flowey you got some screentime!**

 _Sen: Why did you write that? If Flowey ever actually comes to our dimension we're screwed._

 **Mako: SHH! We don't need you jynxing us.**

 _Sen: I see what you did there._

 **Mako: Begone co-author who needs to hurry up in the game. Shoo Shoo.**

 _Sen: I'll be baaaaacccckkkkkkk_ *vanishes*

 **Mako: Phew with that we'll end it here, hope you guys are enjoying the series and please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate every amount of support I get. It means a ton seeing the love ^_^ Tchao for now.**


	22. Chapter 22

Underleague

Chapter 22

 **Author Notes: Another day another chapter and things are going to eventually get somewhere(right?) Shout outs to** Lilytigerlover for reviewing. Thanks also to Guestspirit **for faving. Let's get this started~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Frisk all throughout the day kept thinking about the story her brother told her last night. She wanted to learn more about this Chara character. From what the young girl's learned this sister of Asriel's used to be quite the reckless troublemaker, but had the confidence Frisk could only dream of.

Moreover she couldn't help but admire her brother, and how despite being scared of leaving home, marched forth, and faced his fears. She couldn't help but want to follow in his footsteps and get over her fears of bears.

It was a relief that her cold seemed to have finally gone away. Being fully recovered she hopped out of bed(couch) and helped Papyrus cook. Her adopted mother and brother were so proud, practically in tears when she said she wanted to do some training.

Toriel was starting to see that blaze of ferocity that a pokemon trainer should have in her baby girl. **"That sounds wonderful my child! Why don't you and that sweet MK boy go out exploring? With it being so early in the morning. You'll be running into different pokemon then in the afternoon."**

With newfound determination she eats a huge breakfast, grabs her pokeballs and rushes out the door. **"Whoa you're pretty good dude~"** In the center of the town square was a little audience of people. **"MK?"** Sure enough the boy was there, taking part in a battle, with a familiar face that made the little brunette gasp.

 **"Napstablook!"** The older boy was startled, looking about before spotting her, and offers her a small smile. **"Oh hey there. Frisk right? It's...been awhile."** She smiles right back at him, glad to see him, it HAD been awhile. Not since she was staying with Toriel and had her first battle.

Currently Mk was hoping up and down, antsy as his breloom was kneeling on the cold snow. Laying not too far from him was a pokemon that she'd never seen Napsta use before.

 _ **Seel the sea lion pokemon and the pre-evolved form of dewgong. Seel live in frozen temperatures thanks to it's thick hide. When they need to return to the surface to breathe, they use their horn to penetrates the icy layers.**_

 **"Seel use ice shard."** The water/ice pokemon flapped their flippers together before flinging shards of ice that was laying on the ground. " **Come on Breloom! You gotta dodge it!"** The mushroom pokemon tried obeying MK's order but it just didn't have the energy.

Unable to rise breloom took the hit full on and was pushed back. Crying in pain they collapse, down for the count. **"Aww man. You ok dude?"** He stumbles across the ice to his pokemon. **"Owch dude you took a huge beating. Thanks for the help, return."**

With a beam of light MK sends his breloom back into their pokeball before straightening up and jogging towards his opponent. **"Awesome battle!"** Napstablook fiddles with the black armbands wrapped around his wrist. He nervously smiles at the shorter boy.

 **"Um-uh, thanks. You're pokemon are very strong. Um...yeah sorry. I didn't mean to hurt them."** The blond haired boy gives his opponent a grin and thumbs up. **"No problem, we'll jut have to pay you back when we get stronger!"** Frisk couldn't help but marvel at her two friend's interactions with each other.

MK's especially. Despite being defeated, MK was still smiling, all the more eager to improve his bond with his team and grow stronger. That was the kind of attitude she wanted to have.

Being able to get back up even after taking a nasty fall. Learning from mistakes to better improve herself, and even when feeling down, know that there were others that could support her. And it seemed she wasn't the only one effected by her older rival.

Napstablook found himself nodding with less hesitance. "We'll see." As a sign of good sportsmanship the pair shake hands. **"Oh, here's the money for beating me! Now I'm off to the Ice Chasms~"** Whistling a tune MK rushes away, before tripping into the snow. **"Gack!"**

Immediately Frisk sprints to his side, helping the clutzy trainer up. **"Thanks dude."** She smiles, before taking out her little notebook. **"Whatcha writing?"** He glances over her shoulder, reading it out loud.

 _ **"What's the Ice Chasms?'** _**Oh yeah that's right you don't know this place very well. Well it's this super awesome underground system of tunnels underneath the town. There are lots of dark and ghost pokemon down there and it's a sweet place to train. Why, you wanna go?"**

This was the perfect opportunity. Vigorously the young girl nods, readjusting her bag on her back. **"Cool! Let's go then~"** Frisk waves goodbye to Napstablook as she marches forth, following behind her friend. Eve maneuvers on her master's shoulder, reaching into her bag pockets to grab the Ex Machina. **"Eeviii!"**

With a slight hum Frisk gratefully grabs her pokedex. **"Thanks Eve."** Satisfied the little fox pokemon resettles, watching the ten year old type away. Sending a text to both her mom and brother.

 _Back at Sans and Papyrus's house..._

 **"So the criminal activity has increased?"** Toriel's eyes furrowed in thought as she sips her tea. She had of course known of the random acts of violence and theft from the news, however she had no idea just how big of an impact it had on the Underground.

Sans could only sigh as slouched further into his seat. **"Undynes been patrolling with her group all over, but haven't found much in terms of suspects. Hell that attack at the pokemon center was the first time there was a public known crime taking place. They're getting bolder."**

Asriel shared a look with his mom. **"Bratty and Catty...Max said he knew them from when he went on his challenge. He was pretty shocked seeing them tear up the center and hold people hostage. They were strong too with their tag team strategies."** They were no amateurs.

 **"MANY OF THE PARENTS IN SNOWDIN REFUSED TO ALLOW THEIR CHILDREN TO PARTAKE IN THE UNDERLEAGUE, FEARING FOR THEIR SAFETY. I BELIEVE THAT MK IS THE ONLY ONE PARTICIPATING THIS YEAR! SURELY THEY KNOW THAT UNDYNE WILL STOP THESE VILLAINS!"**

It was a problem only growing with time. Sure there were many trainers, but not too many of them actually were doing the challenge, and if they were than they had already been on their journey for the past year. It saddened Toriel knowing that things were in such states.

 **"I cannot blame them for their concerns. If I had been more aware of the situation, I may've not encouraged Frisk to start her journey the way I did. Granted Asriel is with her, but it does make me anxious knowing that these criminals are able to do as they pleased. I take it all of the other gym leaders are on high alert as well?"**

A harmonious chorus of rings stops the conversation, as Toriel and her son each reach for their phones. **"IS SOMETHING THE MATTER?"** Asriel shakes his head. **"No, that was just Frisk saying she went off to go training with MK."** His mother nods in agreement, putting away her device.

 **"It seems they are heading for the Ice Chasms. I'm sure it will be a wonderful experience for her as there are many a variety of pokemon down there."** Both of the brothers pale at the mention of the name, causing the mother/son duo to worry.

Asriel licks his lips before asking. **"Why are you looking at us like that?"** Papyrus looks from the pair to his brother, back and forth. **"BUT...WHAT OF THE SHADOW PIKACHU? I-I MEAN, THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT BELIEVE IN IT, HOWEVER IT HAS BECOME THE TALK OF THE TOWN!"**

Immediately Toriel narrows her eyes on Sans, demanding an explanation. He raises his hands up in surrender to her intense gaze, knowing she wasn't going to like what he knew.

 **"Ok, so the last couple of days, we've been hearing rumors from some of the kids, talking about a dead wandering pikachu down there. Now I don't believe it, since you know, dark and ghost pokemon and their pranks but...a kid mentioned getting injured by it down there. It being really aggressive and dangerous."**

Naturally the gym leaders of the town had told everyone to at least for the time being, lay off going to the IC. **"As far as I know, neither of them had said that the matter was resolved, let alone called off staying away from it. So MK shouldn't be bringing her there."**

Already Asriel was back on his phone, trying to call his sister. **"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed in not in service. Please leave a message or try calling at a later time."** He grunts in irritation, pocketing his cell. **"They must already be down there. I'll go get them!"** He practically leaps out the door.

 **"I'm going to have a long chat with MK's parents, Sans and Papyrus, I ask that you two keep your phones on you as I'm sure Asriel will contact us as soon as he finds them and gets them out of there."** Standing up she gracefully exits the house.

Finding herself once more absolutely frustrated with the turn of events. It seems no matter what, trouble always seems to find her children. **"I can only hope this Shadow Pikachu is truly a rumor..."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: Ok so apologies for the wait, as it's been quite some time. There's been a crap ton of stuff happening that's delayed my updates but i'm still doing my best to keep up with it. So guys please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like.**


	23. Chapter 23

Underleague

Chapter 23

 **Author Notes: So we have another chapter and another day for typing. We've now reached the igloos from the game, expanded for the sake of this story lol. I really wish there was some sort of underground tunnel then just a random transporter.**

 **It was really weird haha. Shout outs to** nathan . hunt13 **for faving~ Also thanks to** Rei-El Dreemurr **for faving and following, as well as** Gaming to the Max **and** dominic0401 **for following. The support has been absolutely amazing guys! Ok so I do not own Pokemon or Undertale.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It didn't take long for MK to guide Frisk to the Ice Chasms. Which wasn't very surprising, considering it was right in town. However she started getting uneasy seeing the sign posted in front of the cavern opening.

 ** _After careful consideration, the gym leaders of Snowdin have considered the Ice Chasms to be too dangerous as of this moment for exploring. Please do not venture forth unless told specifically by said gym leaders._**

MK simply rolls his eyes at the sign as he walks forward. Only to halt at Frisk grabbing his sleeve while pointing at the sign. **"Don't worry about it Frisk. I've been down there tons of times. The gym leaders are just reacting to some stupid rumors. Let's go!"** She huffs, letting go of his sleeve and following him.

Together they ventured deeply into the dark. **"Looks like we need some light."** Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a flashlight. **"Let's go~ We can tag team any pokemon that come our way and get some training in!"** Nodding she follows him further, however something felt off.

Like...it was as if someone was watching them. No matter where Frisk squinted her eyes at in the darkness, she found nothing. To be honest, she wasn't all too scared of the dark.

There were many times she and Eve would take a stroll out at night in the little forest near their hometown. Just gazing at the stars. There were no stars down here, but the icicles that hanged from the ceiling when hit just right in the light were breathtaking.

Suddenly the children heard a terrible screech. **"Whoa!"** Something swooped down nicking her hair. **"What was that man?!"** Immediately Frisk pulled out her pokedex, before freezing in place when hearing a menacing growl. **"What are they!?"** She gulps, shakily holding out her ex machina.

 ** _Zubat the bat pokemon. Living in caves or dark places to avoid sunlight, these pokemon rely on ultrasonic waves to guide them as they have no eyes to see. They colonize in groups and are dangerous in clutsters._**

As if confirming the encyclopedia the flying/poison pokemon shrieks, flapping about **. "Ok, so then, where's the other one?"** The second attacker pounces, snarling at them. MK's pokedex reacts as he swiftly dodges the attack.

 ** _Mightyena the bite pokemon and the evolved form of poochyena. Mighyena up on the surface used to travel in large packs and work as a coordinated team to attack prey. Now down in the Underground, their pack number is limited due to population control over territories. They are very ferocious when provoked._**

MK grins as he pulls out a pokeball. **"Alright, let's do this Frisk. I choose you- arbok!"** Nodding Frisk follows suit. **"Pincer!"** The snake-crab duo faced off against their opponents, leaping at the two trainers command.

 _Meanwhile..._

 **"He-hey you idiot...why are we coming here? It's too cold!"** Asriel sighed, feeling very tired as he stood at the entrance of the very place his sister went to. **"I'm more curious as to why you're out of your pokeball Flowey. If it's so cold you should go back in."**

The sunflora huffs and crosses his leaves, scowling at his _'trainer.'_ **"Hell no! Not when I get to see that so called Shadow Pikachu rip you apart."** For a sunflora, Flowey certainly knew how to twist his smile maliciously. **"How did you even hear about that?"**

Asriel's just about ready to finger flick his pokemon for rolling his eyes when they hear something. **"?"** The two shift their gazes towards the opening. There, in a purple miasma...was a pikachu. Glowing white eyes, translucent tan flesh and a menacing giggle.

Right before their eyes, the demonic pokemon slithers back in, shrouded in darkness. **"It's real? Are you serious!?"** Asriel was even paler then usual. Sure he was anxious hearing the rumors from Sans, but he figured it was just a territorial pikachu that decided to pick a fight.

He really, REALLY didn't think there was a zombie-ghost demon pikachu! **"Nice knowing the kids, well let's go back."** Flowey tugs his trainers' pant leg, eager to not go inside. **"No Flowey, if that-whatever it is lives there then I need to go in and get Frisk and MK out of there. If you want I'll return you to your pokeball?"**

It was probably the most civil conversation the two have ever had since meeting each other for the first time. **"I'm not a wuss, no way. Though I'll be more than happy to ditch you if we see that thing again."** With an alliance(of sorts) the tag team stumbles into the chasms, Ariels's steps echoing through the darkness.

 **"H-hey idiot! Don't you have a fire type or something that knows flash, or even a flashlight?! We can't see nothing otherwise."** The teen goes into his bag, pulling out a flashlight. **"Here we go."** However much to the pair's irritation(fear) the light flickered on and off. **"The hell!?"**

Mischievous giggling echoed once more through Asriel's ears, making him shudder. **"I don't have a pokemon that knows flash, but-go sableye!"** Flowey groans in dismay. **"Not that idiot!"** The gemstone pokemon greets his owner before sneering at the sunflora.

Their rivalry knew no bounds. **"Sableye use will-o-wisp!"** Obeying his masters command, the darkness pokemon waves his hands about, bringing forth little, purple floating flames. **"Oh great, as if it wasn't creepy enough!"** Both trainer and sableye ignore Flowey's comment.

 **"Lead the way sableye, we're going to need you to light up a path for us."** With a happy grin the dark/ghost pokemon starts walking, taking note of the white eyes curiously staring at the group before disappearing completely.

 ** _Back to our heroine..._**

 **"Man that was awesome~ There's a good mightyena! Good dog."** Frisk smiled as she watched MK interact with his newly caught pokemon, it was a nice thing to see. She could've caught the zubat if she really wanted to, but she decided to let it go.

Sure catching the pokemon probably would've been a great asset to her exploration, especially if they needed to get out quickly, but she couldn't. No, she wouldn't. Even though she was getting used to the ideas of being a trainer, she didn't want to just aimlessly catch pokemon.

What good would that have done for her? She wants to make bonds with her companions, the more pokemon one had, the harder it would be to spend time with them, and balance out ones affections.

Eve would always be her partner, but that didn't make Frisk want to give super special treatment to her over Allen and Pincer. All of them deserved love and fair treatment, it wouldn't be right to pick favorites and leave others uncared for.

And anyways the Underleague rules stated that trainers should only carry six pokemon, and with the gym leaders only the six one has on them would be permitted for battle.

Anymore than six automatically would be sent to her mom's pokemon lab, where they would be cared for and held until Frisk decided to do a switch off. She recalled both her mother and Asriel telling her about how the pokedex was able to take the pokeball, shrink it to size and teleport it.

She really didn't understand the logics behind it, but then again, she didn't create the little device, nor could she figure out how pokemon could come in so many different species and typings.

As of right now, Frisk wasn't too sure about capturing pokemon, she was still really inexperienced when it came to being a trainer. Frankly she didn't think she could handle taking care of so many pokemon.

 **"Ready to go Frisk? We've rested up enough."** Nodding she rises, patting her pants to get rid of the invisible dust. **"Right."** A shudder ran through her as she began walking. For some reason, she could feel eyes on her.

It was spooky, but not something she wasn't used to. Back above ground during her nightly strolls she encountered many pokemon. **"Runt!"** Not too far away, just barely seen because of the flashlights a figure rushes past. **"Whoa check that out Frisk!"**

 ** _Snorunt the snow hat pokemon. These pokemon live only in cold environments, their diet consisting of ice and snow. It is said that a snorunt visiting ones home is a good omen and brings prosperity._**

 **"I gotta catch it! Let's go Frisk~"** Immediately the gung ho boy rushes forth, his eyes on the prize that is a new potential pokemon. **"W-wait! MK!"** She rushes forth, trying to catch up to his pace.

But she found out probably the most important reason why the cavern was called the "Ice" chasms, as she trips on a slick spot. **"Ah!"** She and her partner Eve tumble onto the ground, her flashlight clattering across the ground.

With a pained groan the ten year old blinks trying to adjust to the darkness. **"Eve are you ok?"** Her companion whines, shaking her body to get some snow off her fur. The fox pokemon nuzzles her owner, telling her she was fine. **"Vee!"**

Rising to her knees, Frisk looks about, searching for her flashlight in the pitch black cave. **"Aww...it must've broke when I dropped it. I can't see a thing."** Blindly her fingers search the cold floor, feeling for it.

Both her and Eve stumble about for a few minutes. **"It couldn't have gone that far."** Grumbling under her breath the young trainer squints her eyes, hoping to try and see something.

She stops after feeling a nudge to her side. **"Huh?"** Her fingers reach over, feeling frozen plastic and glass. **"You found it! Good job Eve~"** Gripping ahold of it, Frisk fumbles trying to turn it back on. **"Eeeveee?"** Frisk furrows her brows, noting that her pokemon sounded farther away.

 **"E-Eve?"** The light flashes on suddenly, so bright it was as if she had just put in new batteries. Giving her a clear view of the little rag pokemon in front of her, giggling while swaying back...and forth. Back...and forth. **"See mee~"**

to be continued!

 **Author Notes: Muahahaha cliff hanger~ Things are getting scaaaaarryyyy teeheee. Alright folks i'm ending it here. Please feel free to fav/follow/review if you guys like this as I always appreciate the support I get. Tchao for now~**


	24. Chapter 24

Underleague

Chapter 24

 **Author Notes: And we're back folks for another chapter and last time, things got a bit crazy and spooky so big fun. Last time we were in the mysterious Ice Chasms, which are based on the igloos you can go in in the Undertale games~**

 **But you know...more depth and length lol. Shout out time! Starting with** Guest **and** WyldClaw **for reviewing. Next up is** flippy3131 **who faved. We got** FanIKR, **and** Misty Flare Frost **Who faved and followed!**

 **Last but certainly not least we have** Pokeme197, Seiyafox **and** lukesully27 **who followed. Guys thanks so much for the ongoing support. I know you all een waiting awhile but a weeks worth of lost time due to a poweroutage screwed me up.**

 **This story even made it onto a community~** Pokémon's Best of the Best **and i didn't even realize it~ Despite all the chaos and missed time,** **I'm happy to say I am back and I do not own Pokemon or Undertale.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

" **Frisk? Frisk where are you!? MK?!"** It was a world of nightmares, Ice Chasms? More like Dark Chasms, as Asriel with his partner(?) Flowey holding onto for dear life, rushed through.

He should've known better. Thinking it was going to be an easy 1-2-3 find Frisk and go. **"Jyyynx~"** He forgot that the pokemon here liked to be on the more mischievous side.

 **"Swwwwwiiiinub!"** It seemed like the pokemon there were out to get him. **" Snee-Sneasell!"** As he felt his pokedex going off at an alarming rate. It was hard enough to keep track of where he was going, let alone listening to the dex entries.

 ** _Swinub the pig pokemon, and the pre-evolved form of piloswine. These pokemon use their noses to hunt about for food. Following whatever enticing scent they can find. Sometimes they find hot springs while searching._**

 ** _Jynx the human shaped pokemon and the evolved form of smoochum. These pokemon have been researched for years due to their human like behavior. Though it is still unclear as to what they say when they speak._**

 ** _Sneasel the sharp claw pokemon and pre-evolved form of Weavile. Savage and sneaky by nature, these pokemon go hunting for pokemon eggs to eat, using its large, sharp claws to attack opponents._**

Darkness was all Asriel could see even as he leaped away from the oncoming ice moves. Shards of ice and blizzards raged on as he struggled trying to flee. It didn't help that his dark/ghost pokemon's only move that could create light was a series of small purplish flames.

And Asriel used to love seeing that specific move as a child, of course it would only serve to make the situation he was in far worse! **"Sableye use shadow sneak!"** With a crazed cackle the gem eating pokemon disappeared in the shadow, leaving some rather dim flames...fading away.

 **"YOU IDIOT!"** Now Flowey and Asriel were running in the absolute dark. **"This is WHY I told you NOT to bring out that STUPID gremlin!"** If the foul mouthed sunflora had hands instead of leaves, he would facepalm.

So he could only resort to smacking his trainer who was running blindly on the icy ground. **"WHY AM I HERE?!"** It was a good question, and for a moment his trainer was thinking the same thing...at least for a moment. He was doing this for his sister. Who was probably having just as bad a time if not worse then him.

Asriel winced at Flowey's shrieks, still running, still dodging. **"Sableye!"** Though he loved his owner immensely...it's not too often the dark/ghost type could be the trolly pokemon he could be known for. It had been a long time since he's had this much fun.

Attacking the pokemon in complete darkness, just to watch Asriel and the stupid sun flower scream bloody murder, truly made his day. **"Sab!"** He follows behind, fighting the opposing pokemon.

While also cackling. **"AHHHH!"** Asriel's screams echoed all throughout the caverns. **"Zuuuuuuubaaaaat!"** It as madness, as if every single pokemon was out to get him. **"Mightyennnnaaaa!"** Panting Asriel realized just how outnumbered him and his team were. **"Sableye return!"**

His only provider of light was the pokeball. **"IDIOT! Why return him when you're running for our lives?! Now we're really screwed!"** At this point the teen wasn't thinking, only fleeing, adrenaline kicking in as he slid on the ice.

 **"Why me?!"** Then, as if to spite him further, there was a sound...a sound that was all too familiar to him. **"Uh oh."** The ground beneath him broke. **"OHHHH COME ONNNNN!"** Flowey found himself wrapping his leaves even more tightly around his owner.

He felt the bitter air smack his petals and it pissed him off. It was ridiculous, he was a SUN-flora. He needed sunlight and warmth, and maybe a stupid human to harass and tease. Not fall to his doom in a cold cave with an idiot he dares call his owner.

Even if he Does manage to survive...there's still that creepy pikachu corpse roaming around **. "Flowey you're glowing?"** Enough was enough. **"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"** Light, bright, blinding light escaped from the grass type, illuminating the what seemed to be endless darkness.

But all too soon he found his eyes see nothing but black as he collides with the ice. **"Hey...Hey stupid! Don't pass out now."** Despite Flowey's loud voice, and rough nudges and smacks, Asriel feels nothing as he drifts off.

 _ **"Hey! Come on bro you gotta get up."** He felt a finger poking his cheek, so badly he wanted to go back to sleep. His eyes hurt. **"Ugh, seriously? Alright you asked for it. Mareanie use water gun!"**_

 _Two seconds later, Asriel snaps his eyes open, a cold sensation covering him from head to toe. **"Ahhhhh!"** He leaps to his feet, soaked completely through. **"Stop it stop!"** With a snicker his sister Chara returns her pokemon._

 _She tried being nice first. **"Chara!"** Asriel whines at the older girl who rolls her eyes. **"I told you to get up bro. Come on, we need to get moving if we wanna reach the next gym."** He could only pout as he goes into some bushes to change._

 _ **"You do realize that you're just going to get soaked and should just go into your bathing suit right? We ARE in Waterfall."** Asriel could only glower to himself. He didn't even look out towards his little changing area to know his sister was smiling oh so cheekily._

 _She could be such a smart alack. **"I knew that!"** They had been traveling for a few months now, and have fallen into an easy going routine. **"Why are you in such a rush anyways sis? Wouldn't it be better to go at an easy pace and explore? Mom wanted pictures too."**_

 _A sigh escapes her. **"Because I heard there was going to be a battle between the Elite Four today at the gym today! It's going to be insane and I don't wanna miss it!"** By the time the white haired boy marches out in nice dry clothes, his sister was pacing about in a circle._

 _ **"About time! Come one let's go."** Tugging his wrist, she sprints, practically dragging him. **"Ch-Chara slow down! I'm gonna trip."** And sure enough he does, on a root. Smacking his face and nearly bringing his sister with him. **"Whoop sorry. You ok? Come on get up..."**_

 _"Asriel? Asriel!_

 **"ASRIEL! DUUUUUUUUUDEEEE! WAKE UP MAN!"** Fluttering his eyes open he sees a shadowy silhouette, one whose voice was familiar. **"MK?"** Sitting up he rubs his numb face, taking note of that flashlight glaring in his eyes. **"Woof! Poochy~"** As well as the naughty little poochyena nippin his sleeve.

With a pained groan he flinches away, temporarily blinded. Only to stagger as he felt all the aches and pains from his fall. No doubt he'd be feeling this for the next couple days. **"I heard you screaming and shot on over. Man you were all the way up there?"**

Light shot upwards, and clearly the two could see the upper floor, and more importantly...the hole that Asriel fell through. Which reminded the teen. **"Flowey? Where'd you go?"** There was no yelling, no threats to his existence, or evil mumbling.

There was peaceful silence...the first he's heard since he left for the chasms. And usually that meant trouble. **"Oh he's back in his pokeball dude. I've been trying to wake you up for awhile."** As a matter of fact the pokeball that held the sadistic sunflora was still on the ground where Asriel laid.

On it...was a piece of paper. _**"Do not disturb."** _ At this point, Asriel could only sigh, exhaustion greatly coming forth as he picks up his pokemon. He really needed to get out of here. **"MK...where's Frisk?"** She wasn't there. Why wasn't she there? She should've been with him!

 **"Oh, well we got separated. I was chasing after a snorunt and haven't seen her since. But I caught it~ Look Look!"** He waves the pokeball in his senior trainer's face. Who found his anxiety spike.

His beloved little sister, was lost, deep in an ice cavern, alone, with a TON of dangerous, mischievous pokemon. **"Oh no."** This was insanity at its finest. **"How could something like this happen?"** The chasm shook, startling the two trainers. **"What the?"** This was too strange. **"MIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** This seemed familiar.

Then it hits him. Asriel covers his face with his hands. **"Of course. Man i'm so stupid."** The Chasms shouldn't be this dark, especially since Sans had told him lamps had been placed throughout the caverns.

This place was home to not only ice types, but dark and ghost types as well. **"Sableye, I choose you. I want you to break the illusions cast in this cave."** The little gremlin chuckles upon release, revealing a much lighter, brighter chasm. **"Whoa! We can see!?"**

MK was bouncing up and down, for the first time able to truly see the innings of the underground cave. **"A lot of ghost and dark types tend to get bored and play pranks. So they cast illusions and use their powers to cause trouble. Fortunately you only need two things to stop their mischief."**

Literally MK was seeing the usual worrywart boy in a new light. **"What's that?"** His response comes with a smirk as Asriel looks up ahead, pulling out his pokedex. **"You need to be aware of it, and you need a pokemon that can fight against a ghost or dark types moves. Sableye."** Now the real battle begins.

 ** _Gastly the gas pokemon and pre-evolved form of Haunter. Made entirely out of gas, they have no form, and are toxic when inhaled. It is believed to be created from deceased who were unsatisfied with their deaths._**

 ** _Shuppet the puppet pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Banette. Addicted to negative emotions such as hatred or envy, Shuppet will come in swarms to feed on the person harboring those feelings. It will especially prefer those who feel vengeful._**

 _ **Glalie the face pokemon, and the evolved form of Snorunt. Able to control the temperature and moisture in the air, Glalie cover their rock forms in ice as a means of protection. Recent research has shown glalie to be a dual ice-dark type due to its predatory nature and extreme rivalry with it's female counterpart evolution Froslass**._

Just several feet ahead they stood, glowering at Asriel, ready to rumble. **"Awesome!"** MK was starstruck, and immediately sprinted towards them, pokeballs in hand. **"I will catch you!"** Summoning his pokemon he charged forth, startling the wild ghost/dark types. **"Hey-wait MK!"**

It soon proceeded into a game of chase, not too different than Frisk and MK's earlier round, only this time Asriel was able to keep up and even grab the young child. **"Heyyyyy they're getting away! Let me go."** He squirmed and bucked against Asriel, but it was no use. He himself had been caught.

 **"No, we're finding Frisk, and getting out of here. Gym leaders orders! You're in a lot of trouble MK."** If Asriel wasn't already born with white hair, he was sure half of his head would instantly have snow strands from all the stress.

But he couldn't think of that now. He could only press onwards, an irongrip on MK to prevent him from running away. **"MIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** Once more a harsh screech echoed in the cavern, causing chills to go up the boys spines. **"Frisk? FRIIIISSSSSKKKK!"** Together the two called out for their missing companion.

Only to hear the unbearable silence that wafted through. **"Did you lose Frisk on this floor of the chasms?"** Scratching the back of his head(with his non-captured arm) he thinks. It wasn't even that long ago since they split up.

 **"I mean yeah, we couldn't see well, but it was definitely on this floor. It wasn't that long ago either. Maybe an hour tops?"** It was hard to have a sense of time in the absolute dark afterall. It was a start. **"I see."**

But it still meant she could be anywhere, especially if it's been that long. **"Frisk! Please Answer meeeee!"** It was only getting colder as they continued on. Still they kept calling for her. Hoping for a reply.

And eventually, after what seems like an hour, of screaming at the top of their lungs they finally get an answer. **"SEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEE!"** But it wasn't Frisk. **"What is that?!"** It was menacing as shadows surrounded its presence. Glowing white eyes and an angry screech, it leaps, a vicious set of claws lashing at the pair.

 **"Look out MK!"**

 _Meanwhile..._

 **"COME BROTHER! WE MUST GO AND HELP ASRIEL! HE HAS BEEN DOWN THERE FOR SO LONG THAT THERE MUST'VE BEEN TROUBLE!"**

 **"You got it Paps."**

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So we've reached the end of yet another chapter and whoo boy this is fun~ I've never liked horror movies, but horror rpgs and fanfic is so much fun. Especially if you're the one making it! Let's see what happens after next time on Underleague.**

 **Now as you people already know. I love this series and would also appreciate the support whether it's reading/faving/following/review etc...**

 **whatever works for you guys will work for me, especially since i had a terrible week off due to tornados and power outages. It's good to be back~ Tchao for now!**


	25. Chapter 25

Underleague

Chapter 25

 **Author Notes: So another day another fantastic chapter~ Last time Asriel and MK found the deadly monster pikachu and Sans and Papyrus join in the Dungeon crawling fun by heading for the Ice Chasms.**

 **Shout out time~ Thank you to** pokemansuperallstar **and** EnderKitty68 **for faving and following. Also thanks to** ApolloGeek27 **for following! Now** **I do not own Pokemon nor Undertale...let's get started shall we?~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"WOWIE I CAN'T BELIEVE THERE ARE HARDLY ANY POKEMON HERE!"** Ten minutes, that was how long the pair had been traveling within the cavern. And true to Papyrus's word...neither had really spotted any pokemon. Apart from the once in a blue moon wild zubat and mightyena that simply ran away.

They were on the second layer of the caves and it should've been crawling with any and all sorts of pokemons that go bump in the night, or will happily give the cold shoulder.

Sans hands were stuffed into his pockets as he sighs. **"Yeah...really chills you to the bone."** Papyrus groans much to his brothers' amusement. However, despite all the fun Sans knew he had to be cautious.

He's been coming here for years, ever since he was a kid himself and...he's never seen the chasms this quiet and for lack of a better word-cold. Sure ghost pokemon dwell here, but it's never been so lifeless.

 **"Heh."** Papyrus narrows his eyes on the shorter individual. **"WHY DO I HAVE A FEELING YOU'RE PUNNING TO YOURSELF. COME NOW! WE MUST MAKE HASTE."** Reaching into his pocket Papyrus pulls out a pokeball. **"IT IS TIME-I BRING FORTH DUSKY!"**

A flash of light, and emerged his pokemon. **"Duuuuskulll~"** The ghost pokemon flaps its arms ready to go to work. But the two brothers jolt when their eyes catch a flashing light as well as a mechanical voice that echoes about.

 ** _Duskull the Requiem pokemon, and the pre-evolved form of Dusclops. Able to go through any wall it will hunt and spirit away bad children until dawn._**

Sans follows the voice and leans down, picking up the abandoned deus ex machina. **"Now who do you belong to?"** Papyrus tilts his head as Sans messes with the buttons. **"IT LOOKS NEW. PERHAPS IT BELONGS TO MK OR FRISK?"** Sans hums, still tinkering.

What most don't realize when they first receive their dex is just how important of an item it is to have. Thanks to Alphys and her scientific know how, the pokedex these days tend to have a lot of cool features. Advanced to where it can be a phone, storage for items, a bank, a map, an encyclopedia but most of all...

It was ones license to show you were pokemon trainer. **"Ah there we go, finally figured out which button it was."** It's been a long time for him to unlock the pokedex data bio. But loudly and clearly the mechanical voice pops up.

 _ **"Hello I am Dez, the pokedex to one Frisk. I am her license to show that she is of at least ten years old, and qualified to be a pokemon trainer. Currently she has one badge-the fairy gym badge-given by one Toriel Dreemur.**_

 _ **Currently I have seen 29 pokemon and Frisk has captured 4 pokemon. Please note that you can go to the settings option, and edit the information you wish to display."**_

With that the pokedex goes into sleep mode. Bringing forth silence for a moment. **"Hey Paps...didn't Frisk only have three when she left this mornin?"** With the question in mind, Papyrus rubs his chin in thought.

 **"I DO BELIEVE SO. SHE HAD HER EVE THE EEVEE, ALLEN THE ABRA AND LASTLY PINCER THE KRABBY. IF SHE HAD FOUND HERSELF ANOTHER COMPANION, NOT ONLY WAS I NOT THERE TO SEE IT, BUT SHE HAD NEVER MENTIONED IT EITHER...SHE MUST'VE CAUGHT IT HERE!"**

Sans had the same exact thought as his little brother, it was good that he wasn't being forgetful at his age. **"Alrighty-then let's see what the kiddo's caught. Should be able to check it out and-"** A rumble stopped Sans train of thought. **"MIIIIIIIIIIIII!"** It was a horrible screech.

One that easily found its way towards the wincing pair. Papyrus nervously glances about, nearly shrieking himself when some of the ice falls from the ceiling. **"WE NEED TO FIND ASRIEL, FRISK AND MK AND GET OUT OF HERE! IT ISN'T SAFE!"** Together they rush towards the sound nearly slipping on the ice.

 **"SEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEE!"** The voice was high pitched, it was a hysterical sounding screech. One that left them shivering with goosebumps. **"What is that?!"** Voices, it sounded close, and familiar. **"Almost there..."**

With the ominous echo vibrating through their body they finally find Asriel. **"Look out MK!"** Just as the creepy pokemon lashed out at the child Asriel grabbed the youngster, trying to make as much distance as possible.

It was a pokemon Sans had never seen before, and considering the fact that some of his pokemon were what could go into a horror flick with all the disturbing pokedex entries, the fact that he didn't at all recognize the species unnerved him. Yet despite his lack of knowledge Papyrus's pokedex lit up.

 _ **Mimikyu the Disguise pokemon. Due to it's horrible appearance, not much is known about this pokemon, as anyone who sees it's true form will die. Though it is known to search for whatever rags it can find to cover itself.**_

 **"DIE?!"** All four of them found themselves looking at the creature in terror. This little creepy pikachu ripoff. Not even a foot tall, is capable of killing people from its looks alone? **"That's the rumored monster pikachu?! Cool~ I wanna catch it-let me go Asriel dude!"**

The teen tightens his grip, refusing to let the hyperactive MK go. **"No-I told you, we're finding Frisk and leaving."** Papyrus's gaze reaches Asriels in surprise. **"YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FOUND HER?"** With a pained grunt Asriel straightens his back.

Meanwhile Sans narrowed his gaze at the demonic little pokemon. He could tell it was up to something, as it swayed back and forth merrily. As if it didn't just try to swipe at a child.

 **"No. MK and Frisk had gotten separated about an hour ago. I was going to head towards Sans checkpoint."** It was new, brand new actually. A couple weeks old at best as Sans realized that with the cold climate and pranking pokemon, it's easy to get lost.

It was built at the dead end of the caverns, so that people could rest up before making the long trip back. **"Oh that's right."** If he were honest, with all the commotion back in town...Sans had forgotten all about it.

Causing his brother to groan in disdain. **"SANS..."** The best he could do was grin sheepishly at the group. **"Eheh. Anyways, so there's no sign of the kid, and this things in the way. Chances are Frisk's at the checkpoint resting, since we haven't seen her either."**

At that moment a menacing giggled escaped Mimikyu, as it began scratching the ice beneath it. **"Oh that's not good."** Papyrus gasps, hands practically smacking his cheeks in surprise. **"HONE CLAWS?"** Standing tall the pokemon trainer that was the Great Papyrus gathers himself, pointing to the shadow pikachu.

 **"THIS IS A DANGEROUS POKEMON INDEED. BUT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS TEAM WILL DEFEAT YOU EVILDOER GO DUSKY!"** Duskull had much to the best of his ability followed after his speedy trainer.

And was eyeing his opponent with caution. **"Um what's hone claws do?"** Asriel bites his lip, glancing down at MK. For a feral it was a very smart, very tricky pokemon.

 **"Hone claws is a move where a pokemon strengthens its claws, making them much stronger and their claws obviously sharper. It also makes the pokemon more focused, increasing their accuracy. The fact that it's really fast is not helping. "**

They didn't even know what type of pokemon it is. **"DUSKY USE SHADOW SNEAK!"** Humming darkly the grim reaper pokemon disappears into the darkness. Like the move called out, Mimikyu doesn't even see it coming. Too focused on scratching the ice.

 **"Duuuuskullll!"** A dead on hit, and yet Mimikyu doesn't even flinch. **"WHAT!?"** Giggling, the tiny pokemon wacks Dusky in the face, sending the ghost type airborn. **"Kyu~"** Everyone watches in disbelief as Papyrus's duskull smacks into the ice. **"DUSKY!"** It was obviously painful, but the ghost pokemon floats back up.

Unable to counter as the mimikyu goes for a shadow sneak of its own, knocking out its opponent instantly. **"Yikes!"** Dusky is immediately returned, with Mimikyu still happily swaying back and forth, only now it was singing...only further intimidating the group.

 **"Pikaboo what are you doing? Stop it!"** Instantly the dark, deadly aura surrounding the rumored shadow pikachu fades. **"Kyuuuu~"** Happily it hops over to the very familiar voice. MK, Sans, Asriel and Papyrus find their eyes on its trainer. **"FRISK!"**

She waves at the group before picking up the little pokemon. **"Hi guys!"** Behind her was Eve and poochyena. **"What's going on?"** Not even a second later she and the mimikyu are in a tight hug from Asriel.

Sans could only chuckle, his relief evident. **"I think we need to head to the checkpoint."** Confused, she follows everyone back to the little rest stop. Apparently she missed quite a bit in the time she was separated from the rest of the group.

 _..._

 **"Wait wait-so you've been playing at the checkpoint all this time?"** With a hum, Frisk nods at the rest of her group. **"Uh huh. I tripped trying to follow MK, and couldn't find my flashlight, that's when I ran into Pikaboo. She gave me back my flashlight and brought me to the checkpoint."**

She lifts her leg up on her chair. Showing some painful bruises and band-aids. **"She even got the first aid kit and a lighter that I was able to light the lamps that were laying around."** Insanity, it was hard to believe her story.

 **"BUT THEN WHY DID THE SHADOW PIKACHU ATTACK US? AND WHY WAS IT SCREAMING SO MUCH?"** They were valid questions, questions that Frisk had no answers for. **"Not sure."** A thought comes to Asriel. **"Think I know a way we can find out. Come out Flowey."**

Once more the grass sunflower pokemon pops into view. **"Ugh what?!"** Though he was happy to be in a nice warm checkpoint, he still didn't want to come out. **"Flowey we need you to translate."** He snorts up at his owner. **"And what makes you think I want to-"** He turns his gaze to a very upclose Pikaboo.

Who tilts her head at him. **"Kyu?"** Shrieking he backs away, nearly tripping as he latches onto Asriel. **"What the hell!?"** Papyrus frowns, not at all liking his vulgar vocabulary. **"LANGUAGE!"** Sans smirks at the reaction.

Now that Frisk was around, the supposed ghost/fairy pokemon was significantly calmer-playful even. **"So you gonna help us out here BUD?"** Flowey scowls up at Sans, hating him all the more for his puns.

It was the only thing he could agree with his stupid brother on-the puns and jokes were absolutely awful. **"And why should I help you idiots?"** His answer came with three other pokemon surrounding him, Eve, Allen and Pincer, each giving him a stern look.

 **"This sucks..."** He was outnumbered now, and the reality hit him hard as he groaned in agony. **"Fine fine. You win. I'll translate."** Nervously he shuffles forward towards Pikaboo who was still swaying cheerfully. But for some reason Flowey had bad vibes about the cheeky pokemon. She seemed way too happy...

to be continued

 **Author Notes: So Frisk has a mimikyu-named pikaboo~ Fun fact, I actually have a shiny named pikaboo and when My friend and I battled each other. My pikaboo was the literal bane of his existence~**

 _Sen: Really Mako? Not only do you destroy me with that tactic but you bring it into the story too?! Will your hellish pokemon know no bounds? That thing is evil!_

 **Mako: Yes...and I love it~ Now guys-thank you all so much for reading. If you like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review as I appreciate all the support I can get. Tchao for now!**


	26. Chapter 26

Underleague

Chapter 26

 **Author Notes: Long time no see guys~ How have you all been? Me? Great~ And so is the awesome support people have been giving for this story. And we got Pikaboo~**

 **Finally. Probably one of my most fav pokemon. Second only to ninetales~ Shout outs go to** chessmasterWII **for faving this story. Appreciate it a crap ton!** **Let's get started i do not own undertale or pokemon.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"My child I am so glad to find you alright!"** Toriel crushed Frisk to her chest, squeezing the life out of the young girl. It was hug that though was painful, was still happily accepted.

Even though Pikaboo was nice to her, it was obvious from the tension in the air and what she had seen-that the little mimikyu could be dangerous when provoked. It was already proven when Pikaboo while escorting Frisk to San's checkpoint.

When all the zubats and mightyenas came out to pick a fight, a single hone claws and shadow sneak and the wildlife fled as fast a possible. **"Hey mom. How come MK got grounded?"** Oh yes, the twelve year old was in a lot of trouble for his little adventure.

Instead of Toriel it was Sans who answered her question as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. **"The kid broke the rules. The gym leaders of the town had shut down the chasms because of your little friend there. Apparently she was attacking kids that got too close."**

Two months. That was how long he was grounded for. **"So I was right and we weren't supposed to be down there. MK said it was fine."** When the group came back to the town, after all the hugs and kisses were said and done MK was horribly scolded, and dragged home to immediately start his punishment.

Asriel hums as he checks out his phone, one of his friends messaging him. "It wasn't, at least it hasn't since we arrived. If Mom or I knew it was blocked off we wouldn't have allowed you to go." At that moment Papyrus comes out, food in his hands.

 **"BUT NOW THAT FRISK AND MK HAVE RETURNED-AND WITH THE ZOMBIE PIKACHU RUMOR BEING TRUE, THINGS SHOULD RETURN TO NORMAL RIGHT?"** Speaking of normal. **"GAH! AGAIN YOU MEDDLESOME POOCHYENA. STOP THAT!"**

The little canine snickers, he just loved teasing the loudmouth. Papyrus however was ready for him, and was able to properly protect his precious dishes. **"Hmm that's true bro. As far as I know Robin and Grillby plan on going through the chasms before givin the ok."** Frisk brows furrow as she looks at him.

She remembered Robin and Grillby. Robin being the cool(teehee) nice cream guy, while Grillby was that polite guy who helped her after the pangoro fiasco. Why send those two sweet individuals down to a supposed dangerous cavern full of ice and darkness.

 **"Why them? Shouldn't Undyne or the gym leaders do it?"** Immediately Sans gets two scathing looks from the mother/son pair while Papyrus groans. **"SANS!"** He could only nervously chuckle. He really botched that one.

His only hope was to pun his way out of this, distracting the too smart and curious for her own good trainer. **"Well uh you see...they're real Ice guys who are Cool enough to venture down there. There's Snow way things will go wrong?"**

He was praying for a distraction-something to drop this line of questioning. **"Kyuuuu~"** As if hearing his mental pleas for help-Pikaboo hops all around shouting. Eve right on her heels with Allen and Pincer just chilling on the floor.

Watching their female friends playing about. **"Eeveeeee~"** Frisk could only giggle as the two specifically run in a circle, surrounding their master. And another thought comes to Toriel.

 **"Frisk sweety-you never told me what Flowey told you down in the caverns. About why your Pikaboo was so angry."** She was so proud. Not only that her adopted daughter caught a new pokemon but also for the wonderful name. It resembled her own Pikablue. **"Oh yeah!"**

 _...Flashback..._

 _ **No one has loved me.**_

 _ **People died because of me.**_

 _ **I want happiness.**_

 _Why can't people stay?_

 _Why won't the pokemon play?_

 _I am Mimikyu._

 _ **Everyone will run**_

 _ **I am the dead pikachu.**_

 _ **Waiting for the one.**_

 _ **"THAT'S SO SAD!"** For a demonic little pikachu menace-Pikaboo could be strangely poetic as Flowey at last translates the giggling ghost/fairy type **. "According to the creepy thing. It's a haiku that all mimikyu's chant until they find a rightful owner."** Flowey's petals were wilted slightly from the stress._

 _He couldn't stop feeling chills being near Frisk's new pokemon friend. How in the world did this thing look cute?! **"Apparently one too many people messed with her disguise and she found herself hating kids. Frisk being the only one that didn't turn away or-wait what you do you mean Die!?"**_

 _The little girl coos as she picks up latest addition-nuzzling the disguise. **"Pikaboo looks really cute without the disguise. I don't know why people are scared of it or mean."** Sans sweats alongside Asriel. **"Wait you've seen it's true form?"** She smiles at them, nodding her head._

 _ **"Yep! But Pikaboo likes looking like a pikachu, and she also was having fun playing peekaboo hide and seek. So I named her Pikaboo~ Clever huh?"** Too much. It was information overload for the boys who watch Frisk interact with her newest recruit._

 _Truly children can be terrifying, but this tag team even more so. As through the tattered cloth the ghost/fairy type giggles and waves at them. Clearly intimidating while giving Sans and Asriels absolute chills. **"Sans."**_

 _They meet each other's eyes **"Yeah?"** Another round of giggling hit their ears. **"Can we just not battle her should the time come? I'm scared."** Sans could only chuckle. **"Sorry kid. But uh as much I'd love to, we'd be buried six feet under before that happens. It'd be a grave situation should people find out."**_

 _...Back to the present..._

 **"So what had exactly happened?"** As the rather traumatizing memory glanced over each of their minds, Asriel grabs Frisk, startling her into silence. **"Well easiest way to put it is that Pikaboo wasn't treated nicely by people. So she lashed out."** His mom did NOT need to hear the haiku stanzas.

Or the fact that Frisk's seen what mimikyus really look like. Let alone be told that this one teeny tiny not even a foot tall pokemon act like a raging hysterical psychopath.

As expected their mother frowns at the news. **"That is unfortunate to hear. But I'm glad that she now has a new home and loving owner. Isn't that right Frisk?"** In agreement the brunette nods. **"Yeah. Her and Eve get along great! Pincer and Allen like her too."**

Eve and Pikaboo seem to get along a tad bit too well. Possibly due to their absolute distaste for Flowey and his rude behavior. As soon as he was able the snappy sunflora ran as fast as his roots could into his pokeball and has refused to come out since.

 **"Hey Frisk, with the newest addition of your team, and the fact that you got some training done. I think it's time you tackle your next gym leader, meaning its time to head to the shop"** Though she was confused as to why she had to go to the store, she nodded at her elder sibling.

Within a few minutes Asriel and Frisk packed up their things. Alongside Papyrus who was right on their heels, and poochyena being literally on his, together they all departed. **"Have a fun, safe trip!"** Leaving Sans and Toriel to catch up a bit further on the latest news. **"So Tori, how's your other daughter doin?"**

Not even a minute after the team leave, snow starts to fall, soft drops- not even the size of a pokecoin flutter down. **"Hey Asriel? Why do we have to go to the store? Are we low on supplies?"** He hums, giving her a mischievous smile.

 **"Well, we are in need of stuff, but there's another reason we have to go."** A surprise. **"Ohh what is it? And poochy! Stop teasing Papyrus. Be nice."** The little pup barks at her before stealing Papyrus's scarf, putting their butt in the air and wagging their tail.

Nothing says exercise like a game of keep away. **"POOCHY! GRR JUST YOU WAIT YOU MEDDLESOME PUPPY. ONCE I-THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DEFEATS THE THIRD GYM I WILL CONTINUE MY JOURNEY TO GET THE RECOGNITION I DESERVE!"** Papyrus had big dreams.

He like anyone else wanted it all, respect, love, precognition, being rich and famous. Not as a gym leader, elite four or even a champion. Ney, he wanted to be a chef, a master of making recipes for both man and pokemon. It...was a long process.

 **"Come on Asriel-what's the surprise?"** No matter how hard Frisk pushed her brother, he refused to talk. Keeping his mouth shut harder then a shellder. **"Well if it isn't little Frisk! How are you doing dear?"** A familiar face waved to them. **"Miss Rosemary?"**

Her brother laughed as both Papyrus and poochy came to a screeching halt in front of the elder woman. She gave one look to the pair, a wordless demand that they behave before facing the young trainer with a smile. **"Did you forget I own a shop? Asriel what can I do for you sweety?"** The trio approaches.

It was a small little general store, with everything for display behind the owner. **"Well a few things actually. But the biggest is that we need the riddle to gym leader two."** Clapping her hands in excitement she reaches down.

 **"Oh good! I was wondering when you'd come for it. Now let's see here..."** For a few minutes Rose searches below her desk. **"Riddle?"** Papyrus looks down at her.

 **"INDEED. AFTER YOU FIGHT MISS. TORIEL, YOU START GETTING RIDDLES THAT TELL YOU WHERE TO GO FOR YOUR NEXT GYM."** With a triumphant laugh Rosemary stands back up, a scroll in her hand.

 **"Here we go~ This here is for gym two. When you complete the next one, be sure to come back and I'll give you the riddle for gym three. Anything else Asriel? Oh and Papyrus how's gym three coming along?"** Frisk opens the paper, reading it.

 _Gym Leader Two Riddle_

 _Here's a treat that warms your heart._

 _It's given to you at the very start._

 _Snowdin is covered in ice and snow._

 _There is a secret place that only the children know._

 _to fight the 2nd gym that's not so scary._

 _Just show Robin that you fought a fairy._

To be continued

 **Author Notes: Yikes almost uploaded this without an authors notes. Phew, glad i caught myself lol. Ok guys, this is the end for now. We got Flowey miserable which im happy for, we got pikaboo on the team and we finally got the second riddle...out of 7 *cries in the background* WHHYYYYYY!?**

 **It doesn't even include team gold digger chapters, the elite four-the champion and any other off the rail journeys...I'm never going to finish at this rate. 26 CHAPTERS...for riddle 2! sigh.**

 **Oh well. slow and steady wins the race as they say. Now i hope you guys are enjoying this series, if you do please feel free to fav/follow/review as it means a crap ton to me. tchao for now.**


	27. Chapter 27

Underleague

Chapter 27

 **Author Notes: Ok, deep breath, we've reached riddle two, there is progress, we're getting there slowly but surely. Maybe someday this series will finish, but hey now we get to see what Frisk does now that she has a new buddy, and a new riddle.**

 **Before we start though, it's shout out time! Guys the supports been awesome. Time to start off...** souleaterlover99, FaberryXD, Horus115 **thank you for faving and following!** StoryBrookFields95 **and** RadicalReader261 **thank you for following~** **I do not own Pokemon and Undertale.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"So it WAS Robin."** Frisk was humming to herself as she sat outside enjoying the cool air and falling snow. Rereading the riddle over and over again, feeling conflicted at the news.

She really wasn't sure if she was prepared for such a task. Sure all of her pokemon have been training with her and getting stronger but she knew it would be tough. Frisk really would've preferred to get some more battling experience before trying to find and battle Robin.

Although Asriel and Toriel seemed to disagree, feeling she was more than ready. **"What do you think I should do Eve?"** Her partner scratches her ear, trying to get an itch before taking the riddle in her mouth. **"Eve..."** The little fox pokemon growls and feints a tackle, making her trainer giggle.

 **"I take it you wanna give it a shot?"** Huffing in affirmation, Eve gives the piece of paper back. **"Even if you don't win, there's nothing stopping you from trying again kid."** Looking over her shoulder, she finds Sans, hands in pockets.

She really needed to figure out how he constantly appeared out of nowhere. **"I can?"** Sans chuckles at her innocent, confused expression. **"Yeah. Once you figure out the riddle, you can try as many times as you like. Well you know, so long as the gym leader isn't busy. They got lives too you know."**

It made sense. And happily for her she stopped getting so startled with Sans practically popping out of nowhere. Still she wondered how he was always able to show up without making a sound.

 **"Now the reason I'm here. I'm supposed to let you know that the Ice Chasms are officially reopened thanks to you and MK. Currently Paps and a few other people are spreading word."** It was great news! **"That's awesome, is MK still grounded though?"**

Sans could only muster a grimace, providing the answer Frisk needed. **"But why? If not for him we wouldn't have found and calmed Pikaboo down."** She could only pout at the older man, finding it all unfair.

For two months her friend would be stuck at home, unable to continue on his adventure. Though Sans felt bad for the kid, he knew MK was if nothing else impulsive, which gets him into trouble way too often. It didn't help that Toriel was absolutely livid when she went to talk to his parents.

 **"Look kid, he broke some major rules. He knew it wasn't safe. And on top of that he was willing to put you in danger. It's his parent's call. But hey, at least they didn't ban him from doing his journey entirely. They could've, especially after that _'Team Gold Digger'_ fiasco."** She winced at San's words.

With all the commotion, she kinda forgot about the pokemon center attack. Though she wasn't feeling good at the time, she could see why people weren't all that eager to venture forth. Actually she was amazed Toriel hadn't asked her to stop her traveling.

It was kinda weird, though unlike MK, Frisk was traveling with more experienced trainers, so she could see why it wasn't too big a deal. **"Well I'll be seeing ya kiddo. I'm off to take a nap~"** Waving goodbye, the young trainer is once more on her own.

Knowing that she could keep trying should she lose made her feel a bit better. Sure losing feels terrible, but like what Asriel said it's all a learning experience. **"Let's go find Robin Eve!"** Yipping the eevee leaps onto her shoulder.

 **"Ok. I can do this. We can do this."** Giving herself a little pep talk she starts walking. She knew Robin was the gym leader, and she vaguely remembers where she met him. So she could only hope he would accept her challenge.

So off she went, trying to retrace her steps. Going past the bridge, following the river, with her waving at the people walking about in the cold snowy terrain. Luckily for her there wasn't much backtracking, especially since all the craters from the minior madness she dealt with a few days ago made a good trail.

 **"Hey hey-wanna hear a joke?"** Pausing she finds a little area where a teen stood. In front of him were a couple wooden crates. With a grin he calls Frisk over, excited to see a new face. **"Who are you?"** He bows towards her. **"Names Drake, Snow or shine I come with jokes and puns at any time."**

Out of nowhere two pokeballs appear in his hands, releasing two different creatures. Quickly Frisk brings forth her pokedex that Papyrus had thankfully remembered to give her after their Ice Chasms rescue(not that it was much of a rescue but she appreciated the thought.)

 _Spheal the Clap pokemon. These pokemon travel through arctic environments by rolling around in groups. Due to their fluffy fur they are able to survive cold temperatures. These pokemon tend to clap to express their joy._

 _Delibird the delivery pokemon. Flying pokemon aren't usually found in the Underground, but delibird, being a penguin prefers walking or swimming instead of flying. Often times these pokemon help people stranded in snow storms, offering presents and food. Be warned as some more mischievous delibirds won't be nice with their presents._

Both pokemon clap at the young trainer as she puts away her pokedex. **"Now miss are you ready for the show? Come take a seat!"** Giggling she and Eve take a seat on one of the crates.

 **"Alrighty then, thank you so much for taking the time out of your day for this little show. Now little lady- I'm going to ask you some jokes, and if you know any of the answers my buddy delibird here will give you a prize. First one...what does a snover eat for lunch?"** He was just starting to warm up.

Frisk scrunches up her face a bit thinking long and hard. She couldn't think of what a snover was, she just couldn't remember if it was one of the pokemon her mom was teaching her about. **"I don't know. What?"** Drake waits a moment, smiling before fluttering his hands. **"Ice-bergers with Chill-y-sauce~"**

His pokemon clap in unison with our ten year old heroine. She was never good at telling jokes, but she could enjoy a good laugh. **"Clever!"** Frisk really was good for Drakes self-esteem. It's been a long time since he's met someone who genuinely liked his jokes.

 **"Ok now that our snover buddy is full, what do you call an attack in the snow with a bat pokemon?"** Again, the boy gives her a chance to think about an answer, only for her to shake her head. **"Not sure..."** Mentally Drake winces, he didn't say that joke right.

He was glad his dad wasn't here. The last thing he needed was a him berating him on his lackluster presentation. Hopefully he could still make this work and his audience member would like it. **"Frostbite~"**

Much to his delight Frisk had an open sense of humor, even if it sounded confusing. **"Now our poor snover friend is hurt and sad. How do you think he reacted to it?"** Humming to herself, thinking how this could have some sort of pun. Once more however she had nothing.

 **"The poor pokemon had a Meltdown!"** It seemed so obvious hearing his answers, she practically facepalmed to herself while laughing. **"Lastly because he was sad, the snover decided to make himself feel better so he throws a party. What is it called?"** Frisk was so excited, she actually knew the answer to this one.

She actually remembered a book she read up on the surface that used a joke very similar to this one. **"Ooh ooh he had a Snow-ball!"** Drake chuckled at her enthusiasm. **"Ding ding ding correct!"**

Delibird, happily waddles over to her, handing her a present. **"Thank you."** Drake was grateful truly. **"See dad. I told you I could make it as a comedian. Ahem, well little trainer, thanks for staying for my jokes. That's all the material I have for now."** It was a nice quick sidetrack.

Maybe she'd be able to bring her mom and Sans next time. Knowing them, they'd get a kick out of it. All else fails, Frisk would get a laugh should Sans ever use the new material on Papyrus.

And she even got a present for it. It was professionally wrapped, as if from Santa. As eager as she was to open it, she wanted to wait on it. She could always open it when she heads back to Sans and Papyrus's house.

 **"Let's see, if I remember correctly it should be right around...!"** Much to the young trainer's dismay, despite being able to make her way back to Robin's stand, the nice blue haired man was nowhere to be seen. **"Oh...hi. What are you doing here Frisk?"**

His little set up was left be, with a sitting Napstablook in front of it. **"Hi Napstablook! Are you here to challenge Robin too?"** He gives a solemn nod. **"Yeah, with the Ice Chasms closed I thought I'd do some fishing, and then I wait for Mr. Robin. But...no luck. Maybe i'm annoying him waiting here."**

Frisk frowned at him, he looked so sad, and cold for that matter. **"The Ice Chasms are opened now Napstablook. I was told that people are allowed to enter again. Though I think Robin is busy since people are still trying to fix up the pokemon center."** For a moment he perks up at the news.

 **"That's good. I'm sorry for bothering you. About this I mean."** He immediately sees Frisk shake her head in denial. **"No not at all. Actually I was wondering, would you like to battle me? I made some new friends, but I'm nervous about this gym battle. Plus I want to see how you've been doing! Do you want to?"**

Humming he stands up. Brushing off the snow from his clothes. **"Um well sure. I don't mind, sorry. Give me a second."** He was covered fully from head to toe, he must've been waiting there awhile. Meeting her gaze, he takes out a pokeball. **"Ok, I'm ready."** With a smile, Frisk follows suit. **"Let's go!"**

To be continued

 **Author Notes: I finally did it~ I finished a chapppy, all within the month, lol. Its still a bit later then I would've like it, but I can't complain too much. I got it done, so there's that, and i introduced snowdrake~**

 **Which was nice. With that im ending it here, if you guys like this series please feel free to fav/follow/review! I would appreciate any support I get and despite all the agony and drama for this series I harp about, I do love this.**


End file.
